


Try Again

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Fireman, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Back Together, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Relationship Problems, Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teacher Lance (Voltron), fireman keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 58,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Keith breaks up with Lance, his boyfriend of three years, senior year. They meet again at their high school reunion ten years later, and Keith suggests something inconceivable.That they try again.But does Lance want to?***Keith could sense the preserved rage bubbling up inside his ex, he didn’t know whether to bolt or stay put. He tried a different tactic. “You look good-”“Oh, can it, Mullet. You don’t need to butter me up. I knew you were back.” He held the butt of the cigarette between his fingertips, thinking about what to do with it.Lance’s lip thinned into a dull line, staring past Keith forming a hard stare at the boring gray stall door. “See your hair hasn’t changed much, thought you wanted it longer. You know, what with wanting to become a musician and all…” He mocked, ripping the tight band aid stuck inside Keith's chest. Yeah, that hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Prologue _

_ Graduation caps flung in the air, congratulating with how proud they were of each other, stealing desperate hot kisses in the boy's bathroom one last time. The horrible sight of his face wet with tears.  _

The memories washed past him like a fresh, blue wave while Keith waited leaned against his motorcycle outside Lance’s driveway. The beat of his heart puncturing a new wound at this decision. But it is the only way. The only way they’ll both be happy. 

Regret was swelling his heart as he noticed his boyfriend of almost three years (or as he would like to say compared to a certain Cuban), spilled out of his front door, expression unreadable, but it certainly wasn’t one of happiness. 

Keith’s booted feet were bolted to the pavement, backside glued to the leather seat of his cycle. He didn’t like the way Lance’s mouth was turned down, how the blue in his irises were dulling the closer he got to him, his tan arms crossed, making sure that Keith didn’t feel welcome when he came close to say his goodbye. 

“What you think showing yourself on the day that you leave will fix anything?” Lance muttered when he stopped in front of Keith, keeping a yard of space between them, not daring to inch any closer to him. 

They were done. And it was his decision, he deserved the space Lance was giving him, he knew that. But, it hurt like a million bee stings not to be able to kiss him at least one last time. Before everything changed between them. 

“I..” Keith swallowed, trying to reach a hand out to his, hopefully at the this moment, still boyfriend. 

Lance took three short steps back, cocking a brown brow at Keith’s outstretched hand almost asking,  _ really, you think this is acceptable?  _

He pulled his hand back in defeat, covering it with his other hand, tasting leather on leather. Thinking about the time Lance got him these gloves more than a year ago for his seventeenth birthday. 

“I needed to at least see you before I left. Make sure you’re going to be okay.” Keith was prepared for the worst. He turned his face rashly to the side when Lance clicked his tongue loudly in disgust. 

“That’s low even for you, Keith. You made this decision...you turned your back on me-”

“It was last minute, Lance! I couldn’t say no to an opportunity like this. I-I didn’t know I would get in, I’ve been waitlisted for almost two months and got the call on that day, I had to say yes. It’s my dream, surely you have to understand that?” 

Lance’s head fell in defeat, urging out a low, pained noise like he was stretching or trying hard to withstand punching Keith in the face. 

His head whipped up again, narrowing a wave of blue at Keith. "So this is it? We're actually doing this?" 

Keith’s feet finally loosened from the ground, working up the nerve to touch Lance. He caught his tan hand, the one that almost got away but he took it, grabbed it, held fast to it never wanting to let it go, except he had to because it was his choice to begin with, to let go. 

"I don't see anything else we can do. I'm going to London for the next four years, and you’re going to L.A. It's for the best, Lance. Don’t you agree?" Keith brushed his thumb over Lance’s knuckles, seeing two drops fall onto the top of his hand. 

The droplets pulled Keith back to a week before graduation. How he had sprung the news on Lance. That he was going to London. It was a prestigious music school he got into miraculously and he just couldn’t pass the chance of learning more about his music and develop it into his own voice, one that might be heard by so many people if he did well. 

Still, the tears that were shed in the boy's bathroom after graduation, when they kissed and kissed their sorrows as Keith had to break things off with Lance knowing that they, or he, couldn’t possibly do long distance for four long years, was still with him. Lance deserved better, he thought. No, he knew he did. 

But the tears falling hot on his leathered skin was telling him otherwise. “Lance…” Keith croaked, but took a deep breath in, confident in his choice, that it was the right one. "Maybe we’ll see each other again someday. I might move back here, we don’t know what the future brings.” He tried to reassure his crying boyfriend, soon ex. 

"Yeah maybe." Was all Lance could muster, pulling his hand back from Keith’s grasp, wiping his tear stained eyes, but new tears were welling in the corners creating a new ocean to overflow. 

"Come on Lance, please don’t cry, we talked about this. Breaking up is the right decision. We shouldn’t torture each other like this...I love you, will always love you.” He wiped Lance’s left eye, keeping his hand rested on the curve of his cheek. “Thank you for being my first love, Lance." 

Leaving Lance might be the hardest thing Keith was ever going to do. Staring deeply at the face of the boy he fell in love with, it hurt, hurt more than bee stings at the moment. Hadn’t it been London or music, he would have gone to L.A. with Lance in a heartbeat, but sometimes dreams have to take over one’s first loves. Keith needed this, he needed to know if music truly was his path in life. If him and Lance were meant to be, then they’d find each other again, Keith had to believe in that. 

Lance rested his own hand on top of Keith’s, forming the barest of a smile. "You too...Keith, you too. "

Hearing Lance’s voice soften finally calmed Keith’s heart, but the boy was still crying. "Seriously no more tears we decided on this ages ago. You're going to find someone a million times better than me. No fighting. No stupid rivalry. You deserve a better love than me anyways. Got it?" 

They had gone through way too much throughout four years of high school that sometimes Keith wondered how they ended up falling in love. It was a wild ride, but he would do it all again if it meant he got to be with this boy. 

Lance choked out a short, quiet laugh. "Yeah...okay. "

A faint smile curled on Keith’s face, his eyes twinkling under the sunlight. "Besides, maybe the universe will lead us to each other in the future and we can try again." He suggested at last. He knew he would never be done with Lance. If the universe could promise him a second chance with this beautiful brunet, then he’d take it no doubt about it. But it all depended on the boy he'd broke up with. 

Lance furrowed his brows at Keith, contemplation overcoming his tan, lovely tear streaked face, blue eyes glittering as he stared hard at Keith when he said, "I don't know if I would want that, Keith…" 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Ten years later _

  
  


One second passed and Keith was at music school in London for four devastatingly long years, then another second passed and he found himself in New York City for the past six years. And right now, at this very moment, he was, “Home.” 

Keith had gotten home a week before the reunion, to settle into his, or his late grandfather’s place, before he even had the chance to tell any of his old friends that he was back. And back for good too for that matter. 

His mother was over the moon when she learned that Keith could take over the station when his grandfather passed. She already had too much on her plate, working her ass off as the principal at the high school he went to, and Shiro was too busy running the preschool with his husband, Adam, and taking care of three kids all the same. It was weird thinking that Keith never pursued a life as a teacher since basically everyone in his family worked within the confines of education. 

Thinking so far back only stung his chest, remembering all the good and bad times he experienced in high school. Like a certain Cubano boy, whom he wondered knew that Keith had moved back home. It scared the living daylight out of him just even thinking about meeting Lance again. 

They hadn’t met since that fateful day where they said their goodbyes when Keith left for London. Lance had hated him, or so Keith would like to think, because he thought it helped him get him out of his head during his time living in the heart of punk music. 

Unfortunately, it was impossible to get Lance out of his head. He knew he made a terrible mistake the second he set foot on foreign grounds when he got off the plane outside Heathrow Airport. Lance was his everything. His everything that was good at least. 

During high school, Keith was the bad boy punk who only listened to emo music and rode on his motorcycle without a helmet thinking he was a cool daredevil, but all he was was stupid. Even more stupid when he took the decision to break up with his boyfriend because long distance seemed like too much work. 

Standing outside the entrance to his old high school brought back all the memories he tried to suppress, but he knew a certain someone had to be here. So he had to go, which was comical since the reunion was the same week he moved back home to take over the station. 

Keith chuckled halfheartedly when he stared at the sign next to his school that read:  _ 10 YEAR REUNION, WELCOME BACK CLASS OF 2009!  _

Stepping inside the school’s gym, he thought that nothing had changed. The walls were still made of the old wood panel, chipping here and there. The floor scraped with rips and stained by sneaker soles for the last ten years or so. His mother never was able to fund a renovation of the hall, or the rest of the school which it so desperately needed. Living in a small town only complied to low budgets, but they all withstood it and worked with what they could. Keith’s mother did a great job as the school’s principal and he loved her so much for putting so much effort in holding a great reunion of his old class. 

The moment he walked into the gym, he was immediately greeted by three familiar figures. “Keith! Holy crow, is that really you?” Allura grabbed Pidge and Hunk’s arms and pulled them towards him, their smiles bright and blinding when they caught up to him. 

Allura had grown out her short white hair till it fell past her hips, her blue-magenta eyes crinkling when she smiled. She looked the same, but the years showed on her, the same with Pidge and Hunk. Especially Pidge who must have had a growth spurt while he was gone. She was only a few inches shorter than Keith now, but kept her hair boyish short, and lost the big round glasses she always stole from her big brother. Age was only prominent in her eyes, like Allura. Aside from that, both of his best girl friends looked great. 

Hunk. Hunk had lost weight, and it showed on the amazed face that Keith was making when he looked at the dark skinned man. His black hair was buzzed, except for a little spiking on the top of his head and he still wore that orange headband him and Lance got him for Christmas freshman year. He was still wide, but his belly had sunken in and he looked more buffed than large and bulky. “Hunk, dude! You look, woah? Did Shiro work your ass or something?”

Shiro was a personal trainer on the side at the very small gym they had in the town square, and took clients on the side whenever he had the time. Hunk chuckled wildly and slapped Keith’s back a couple times before pulling him in for a suffocating bear hug. “You know it! He works me like a dog, man. But, damn. It’s so good to see you again! None of us thought you’d come to the reunion since you live in the big apple.” 

“Wait, has no one told you guys?” Keith tried to say through his choking hug, catching curious glances from the girls. 

Allura and Pidge shook their heads at Keith, Hunk releasing him. Keith landed two gloved hands on Hunk’s shoulders, smiling gently at him, and at the girls behind him. “I moved back.” He bloomed his smile into a toothy grin. 

“What!?” All three of them screeched. Pidge was suddenly searching around the gym, and Keith wondered what or maybe who she was looking for. 

“Does, does  _ he _ know?” Pidge whispered, taking a long sip of the complimentary champagne. 

“Seems like no one knew…” Keith muttered, looking around the gym along with Pidge, searching for a certain Cubano. “Do you guys know if he was coming tonight?” He then asked, and Allura’s eyes went wide, causing Keith to turn on his heel staring intensely at the direction she was staring. 

In that moment his heart did an uncountable amount of backflips. His stomach was clenching hard when his eyes caught tan skin; scared to death they were threatening to flay hun alive when he was captivated by a familiarity of hues of blues, an ocean cautioning to drown him if he followed. 

Lance stood in the doorway flashing an angry look at Keith, and proceeded to storm away from the room. Keith handed Pidge his champagne flute. “You know where he’s going?” She asked. 

Keith made a cocky grin. “Oh, I know exactly where he’s going.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Keith’s head was spinning when more memories flooded his brain as he stood outside the boy’s bathroom, trying to work up the courage to open the door and find his ex boyfriend. 

The boy’s bathroom had sort of become one of their secret hideouts, and it had gathered the most important moments during their four years in high school together. 

Hadn’t it been that Lance found Keith in here for the first time, then he wasn’t sure if they would ever have wounded up together, falling in love, falling out of love. A flaring pang of hurt scorched in Keith’s chest when he thought about how much he tried to fall out of love with Lance the past ten years, but it was just too damn hard. 

He pressed a gloved palm flatly on the door, trying to bring all of his naked fingers to move and push it open. Hesitation filled his muscles at first, then his fingers finally gathered the will to push, but he had no idea how Lance would react to seeing him again after so long. 

Another low chuckle escaped him when he thought back to that first meeting in the boys bathroom. 

Keith had been smoking in one of the stalls, keeping a low profile, even though it was a small town and everyone knew he was Principal Krolia’s problem child with the musical talent. 

And everyone hated Keith because he was always let off the hook so easily when it came to all of the fights he got into and the stunts he pulled. 

Thinking back to how stubborn and what an asshole he was, he felt bad for his mother and appreciated her more than ever for putting up with a son like him for so long. 

When Lance had met him smoking in the boy’s bathroom freshman year, it wasn’t a pretty sight to say the least. Lance was pissed off because of a test he had just taken and needed a couple minutes to release some steam, but he wounded up fighting with Keith about the health issues smoking could cause instead, and,spitefully, Keith blew him off. No, he literally blew smoke in Lance’s face which resulted in them almost giving each other a nice shiner, but Lance broke down at last and gave in to smoking next to Keith instead. Thus, their rivalry had begun. 

Sophomore year, Keith and Lance had gone from hating each other, to rivals, to becoming good friends, along with Allura, Pidge and Hunk. That year, he remembered like it was yesterday, Keith had grabbed Lance’s hand from their homecoming dance to sneak away from the crowd and  _ talk  _ in the boy’s bathroom. 

Keith’s chest bloomed in warmth thinking back to that memory. It was the moment Keith had pushed Lance against the bathroom door and kissed him for the first time. He remembered how terrified he was and thought that he had blown their whole friendship into smithereens when he pressed his lips against Lance’s, but during that moment, in the boy’s bathroom while everyone was getting drunk off of badly spiked punch, Lance unwittingly kissed Keith back. 

Junior year was the year Keith finally confessed to Lance. After a year of sneaking around and kissing each other when a free moment made its presence. Keith couldn’t take the secretive act any longer and had dragged Lance to their secret lair to pull a confession out of the brunet, and he did. 

He remembers how he fidgeted with his hands, how his stomach was causing his insides to roll around becoming a ticking time bomb. But he said what he wanted to say to the boy who changed him for the better. Even though Keith was still an emo punk ass bitch, Lance had caused him to tone down the pranks and stunts at their school because the only thing that was on Keith’s mind all throughout sophomore year, was the beautiful Cubano boy and how he wanted him all to himself. 

His whole body warmed, but embarrassment flushed on his cheeks when he remembered how he almost punched Lance into a confession as he was mortified by his own feelings for the brunet. But, resultantly, they became boyfriends, open for the entire world, or the small town in Arizona at least, to see. 

Fingers retracting from the door, the memory of graduation penetrated his mind. The day before graduation, he had learned that he finally got into the music school of his dreams, due to someone unable to fill the slot, and he had to make a decision. One that would guaranteed affect him and Lance’s relationship. 

Forgetting everything that happened ten years ago, Keith wanted to make things right, so he finally felt that longing adrenaline course through his veins and pushed the door open. 

Inside, he found the same three stalls, one of them closed and white smoke floating out of it. Before he pushes the stall door open, he catches his reflection in the mirror next to him. Not much has changed in his appearance, but he did look ten years older. He hoped Lance might like this version of Keith, but nothing was certain so he shook away all of his nerves and roughly pushed open the stall to find a ten year older Cubano smoking a cigarette, legs crossed, tan face tipped up towards Keith, a deep frown forming on those peachy lips he used to kiss. 

“Hey stranger.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance square things out. Or do they???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this story for my drabble account, but I've noticed now that this fic might pass the 50K mark so updates will be made here. As you can see, heh. 
> 
> I'm planning on updating mondays and fridays, might come more frequently if I get bored and write more. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

Seeing Lance planted on the toilet seat dragging a long inhale of the cigarette caused Keith’s heart to root out freshly sharpened blades in his chest. It was too much to take staring at him. He hadn’t changed that much, but all the same, everything about his ex-boyfriend was different. 

A good different. A little too good for his liking.

His soft chestnut colored hair was cut shorter, buzzed on the sides, a fine length curling on top. Fuck, he looked good, Keith could already feel his heart begin its aching tally. 

With the lights shining on his, Keith registered that Lance's older, handsome face was more angular, sharper at the cheeks, a scar under the left side of his bottom lip. His frown was still superglued to those peachy, very kissable lips, and Keith couldn’t blame him, he did leave him and never talked to him for the past ten years. 

Even the two short visits he made in their hometown, he never had the guts to contact Lance since he knew they would never get back together. Not only that, Shiro had told him that Lance was seeing someone at the time, and it was a serious relationship so Keith didn’t want to ruin anymore for the boy he left, heart broken in is hands. 

“You know smoking’s bad for your health, and it’s a major fire hazard.” Keith closed the stall door behind him, leaning against it, arms crossing strictly, but kept a crooked playful grin on his face finally locking eyes with Lance. Finally, after all these years. 

Lance’s ocean blue eyes pinned Keith. Striking, he couldn’t be more glued to the door than he was but staring at the intensity of Lance’s angry stare had him backing even more up against the door. 

“That never stopped you…” Lance muttered, avoiding Keith’s gaze, “I don’t usually smoke...only when I’m stressed out. Like really stressed.” He tried to explain, taking a new drag of the cigarette, the tip glowing hot almost like Lance was protruding his true feelings at seeing Keith again. 

Keith releases a low sigh, becoming a true hypocrite. “Give me a drag, man.” He pushes his gloved hand forward to take the cigarette. 

Lance eyes the glove hugging Keith's delicate, fair-skinned hand before he surrenders the cancer stick to him. A new glow lights up when Keith takes a long drag, sucking down the smoke into his lungs, apologizing internally to his principles on fire hazards and his grandfather’s health, but this was a stressful situation for him too. 

He blows the smoke out through his nose, giving Lance back the cigarette. “So, being back with our class is stressful?” He makes conversation, trying hard to catch a blue wave, one that will pull him back to a fresh crisp, salty sea. 

The stall was cramped, but Lance didn’t budge, his leg still crossed over the other. They were long when Keith took a once over Lance’s body. 

He couldn’t help it. They had have sex, he’s seen him naked on many occasions and being back here with the one person he ever truly loved made his skinny jeans even skinnier, if it were even possible. 

His jaw clenched hard, a forced swallow sliding down his throat when he took in Lance’s long figure. Legs being hugged by marine colored slacks, and his broad chest tightening a crisp, white shirt tucked in his slacks and a brown belt that went well with his brown loafers. He almost looked like a sexy teacher in Keith’s opinion. He had to make a new hard swallow, and think about things that calmed the heat between his legs, like oysters, he fucking hated oysters. 

Lance caught on to Keith checking him out, smirking at him before he finishes the cigarette. 

“Nope.” He suddenly replied, flicking his eyes up to Keith, staring into a window of lilac, his blue eyes digging deep within his soul almost like he was going to pull it out and set it on fire to see if it would crackle, as if it were made of gunpowder. 

Keith could sense the preserved rage bubbling up inside his ex, he didn’t know whether to bolt or stay put. He tried a different tactic. “You look good-”

“Oh, can it, Mullet. You don’t need to butter me up. I knew you were back.” He held the butt of the cigarette between his fingertips, thinking about what to do with it. 

Lance’s lip thinned into a dull line, staring past Keith forming a hard stare at the boring gray stall door. “See your hair hasn’t changed much, thought you wanted it longer. You know, what with wanting to become a musician and all…” He mocked, ripping the tight band aid stuck inside Keith's chest. Yeah, that hurt.

“My current job sort of requires a certain length in hairstyles, can’t keep it past my shoulders so I kept it the same length as always. Your scar’s new.” Keith countered, sharing the same mocking tone as Lance. Their rivalry instincts was creeping up on them, and Keith found it amusing and decided to keep at it. 

“Your scar’s new too. Job?” Lance asked, corner of his lip quirking to the side. Keith wanted to melt at the sight, but kept his cool at the wildefire rising in front of him. 

“Yupp, you?” Lance nodded, grinning like it was a funny story. Keith wanted him to share that story so bad it hurt like the bitch fire that ripped his skin off. 

He noticed Lance rising from his seat, but found it difficult to get past Keith without having to touch him. “Where do you think you’re going?” Keith asked, lifting his thick black brow up at the Cubano like he wasn’t going anywhere, not until he was through with him. 

“I need to breathe, Mullet.” Lance said, aggravation finding him. 

“Should have reevaluated the smoking then.” He chuckled, but slipped him past opening the stall door. 

Lance hastily moved out to the sinks, leaning on the bathroom wall, sort of rethinking that decision knowing how disgusting the room was from when they went to school together. 

“So..” Lance opened his mouth to the bare minimum, voice indicating a question to why Keith is in here with him, like he had no business with him anymore.

“So..can we talk?” Keith didn’t mean for his voice to sound scornful, but it had been so long, he felt desperate, running his fingers several times through the thickness of his long bangs. 

“What’s there to talk about? You left..” Lance made a sad face, and it killed every single fiber in Keith’s being witnessing that same hurtful expression resurface. 

He tried to move closer to Lance, but decided against that decision remembering how he reacted when he saw him again. “And I’m sorry for that, but it was the only decision to be made at that time…” 

“Was it, though?” Lance found his packet of cigarettes, and Keith landed his hand on top of the packet shaking his head. 

“You’re right, it wasn’t. But long distance wouldn’t have worked, not for me, Lance. You deserved better, you deserved a better love than me…”

“You never came back.” Lance said quietly, Keith barely caught him saying it. 

“What?” 

“You never came back after college, Keith. I-I waited, at least until college was over, but you never even made a single noise. I didn’t hear from you, see you, your mom never told me when you were here those two short visits you made. It’s was like you died. You became a ghost to me, Keith. Someone from the past, and I had come to terms with that...” 

Things were turning into a rerun of when Keith broke up with him. The ocean was going into high tide and Keith needed to stop it. He grabbed the packet of cigarettes, shaking out a single cigarette, asking for a lighter by gesturing his hand for Lance to give him it. He lighted the cancer stick and took a long, long drag, breathing in the soothing nicotine that he knew would kill him, but it felt good. Relieving.

“I’m sorry, Lance. For leaving you like that, for never contacting you the past ten years. I thought it was the best decision. I heard you were in a long term relationship the first time I came home. It hurt, badly, learning you had found someone new, so I didn’t want to intrude and disrupt anything good you had going on. The second time, I just asked my mother not to tell me anything about you. It was a short visit, just to see my nieces and nephew. I came and I went. That’s all, but now…” He took a new drag, letting the cinders fall to the tiled floor, staring down at the darkened patch.

“Are you seeing anyone, Lance?” Keith quickly added, catching Lance's face. A face he once loved, a face he still does love. He had told himself, over and over again, so many lies to be able to get to sleep at night, trying long and hard to forget about Lance, but the grandest lie of all was forcing himself to believe he had stopped loving Lance. Which wasn't true at all. 

Being here with him, ten years later; the love he had for him was still there; the affection he had wrapped up so neatly; was sealed away, secured safely in a reserved spot deep within the cavity of his heart. 

Lance’s crossed arms fell in defeat, one of his hands flying to his neck, rubbing it cautiously, “No. I’m single. You?” He asked, smacking his lips, darting his curious eyes to the cigarette. 

Keith handed him the lit cigarette, staring at him taking a drag. “Same. So I have a suggestion.” He says, meeting Lance's wondering face. _ Shit, why'd you stay so pretty?  _

“And that is..?” Lance groaned, coughing at taking a longer drag than necessary. 

Keith smiled endearingly. “We try again.” 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Keith was at their usual spot. Sitting in an empty booth, in an almost empty diner, too early even for Keith. Hunk’s parents owned the diner calling it _Balmera’s Best_. They sold the best pancakes drowned in sickening sweet syrup on the planet, and Keith and Lance would use all of their time after school munching down on pancakes getting sick to their stomachs. 

He had ordered a black coffee, one that mirrored his tired soul at the moment, thinking about the night before in the boy’s bathroom during their reunion. 

“What do you mean, try again? Try what again, us?” Lance had looked all stressed out, waving his hands, the look on his face making it clear that it was a horrible suggestion. 

A flash of hurt had twisted on Lance’s face suddenly, Keith remembered, and it hit him hard like a punch to his hard stomach staring at Lance’s expression, like he had gone through a lot of sleepless nights when Keith left him ten years ago. 

He had thought about it. Many times. The last thing he had said to Lance before he left for London was that if they were both single when they met again, maybe it was the universe telling them to make a do-over, or to continue from where they left off. It all rested in Lance’s hands really. Keith never stopped loving him, but he didn’t know where Lance was when it came to his feelings for Keith today. 

He had just nodded at Lance, not sure what the right words would be at the moment. 

“I dunno." Lance had forced out weakly,"Can we enjoy the rest of this night without biting each other’s heads off, or talk about the past. We can continue this conversation tomorrow. At the usual place? That okay?” Lance had decided, and Keith couldn’t do anything but go along with that plan, and smiled happily at his former love. 

He winced when the scorching black liquid burnt his tongue when he tried to think about anything else besides Lance, but the man was taking up more space than necessary in Keith’s head, although he really didn’t mind it. 

Thoughts roamed his headspace, contemplating on how to get Lance on board this _try again_ suggestion Keith made the night before. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, thinking more about it... Of course, Lance would find it ill-advised. Ten years has passed, and they haven’t shared a single conversation. They both could be completely different people than who they were before college. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Had a fight with two vultures before leaving my parent's house.” Lance came rushing in the diner, looking like a snack. He was wearing a light blue shirt, and gray slacks this time. Still reminding him of a hot teacher, Keith took a new sip of his coffee hoping the scorching liquid burned him again. 

“You look...different, Mullet.” Lance never pushed aside Keith’s nickname and it made fireworks go off in his chest, bringing back old and good memories of the two of them together. 

He wasn’t wrong. Keith had his black hair tied in a messy low ponytail, and wore his uniform. “Not used to seeing me wear anything without holes in them?” Keith snickered behind his mug. 

Lance made a smile back. “Yeah…” He narrowed his eyes and noticed the label on Keith’s dark blue shirt. “Wait...you’re a firefighter?” 

“What, no one told you? Have been the past five years or so.” Keith squinted at Lance. Why had his mother left out something like that? She saw Lance many times, surely the conversation of Keith being a firefighter must have crossed between them? 

A new mug of steamy hot coffee found its place in front of Lance. He grabbed the mug taking a sip before he went on. “I guess I never asked about you. I see your mother occasionally, but we avoid talking about you. Never got the memo that you chose a different career path. Happened with music, thought it was your….destiny or something like that?” 

Okay, these musician insults really do suck, but they were well deserved. Keith let out a low breath, “Yeah...London was not for me. Those four years were brutal, and I regret ever going. I don’t regret taking the course, I learnt so much about music, but my own music...” Keith shrugged. “Just wasn’t ready for the world, I guess. So when I finished college, I moved to NYC, and went into becoming a firefighter like my ol’ man and Pa. And turns out, I was damn good at it, too. So when Pa died recently, my mom asked me if I wanted to take over the station.” 

“And here you are. Sorry about your Pa, by the way.” Lance closed the conversation, taking a new sip of his coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste as he grabs the sugar holder drowning his coffee with it. 

“See you’re still a sweet tooth.” Keith remarked, calling for the waitress to take their order.

“The usual, Mrs. Garrett.” He smiled his best smile at Hunk’s mother who, he noticed, still ran the diner. 

“It’s so good to have you back, Keith. Hunk couldn’t shut up yesterday when he told us that you had moved back. You took over Stanley’s station, I heard? Couldn’t have been anyone better, Krolia speaks highly of you and your job.” 

She smiled brightly, winking at Lance. “You two a thing again?” She suddenly asked, pointing her fingers at the pair. 

“No. Just catching up on the ten years Keith lost with me.” Lance shot out, smiling deviously at Mrs.Garrett. 

“You should play nice, Lance.” Mrs. Garrett teased, leaving them to continue their catching up. 

“Oh, I’m playing nice. It’s you I’m wondering is playing nice…” Lance shot his lips to the side, sizing Keith up this time. 

Heat displayed on Keith’s cheeks, but it could be the warmth from the coffee, but he knew it was Lance’s blue eyes ogling him. “So. On the flipside of this cosy catch up. Talk to me, Mullet. Relationships from the past ten years. How many men did you have to fuck to get over me?” 

Keith spit his coffee out.


	6. Chapter 6

Shit. He wants to know those kinds of details?  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ Keith couldn’t and shouldn’t talk about all the boys he slept with in London to get over him. There was a certain wide number of them too, but Lance didn’t have to know that. What he did have to know was his previous long term relationship went down the drain, and for a good reason too. 

“Lance McClain! Do you speak to your class with that mouth?” Mrs. Garrett shouted behind the counter, listening in on their conversation. 

Lance’s blue eyes widened in terror. “Shit! Don’t let them know, Mrs. G- they’re only eight, they don’t need to know their teacher swears, at least not until 5th grade.” They both share a chuckle, and Mrs. Garrett escapes into the kitchen to check on their pancakes. 

“You’re a teacher? Explains the aesthetic…” Keith smirks. He was right. Lance was a sexy teacher, which did not help with his wanting him back situation. It made things much, much worse because Keith wanted him even more now. 

“Hey, we’ll get to that. Answer my question first. How many? Or- well, did you ever find someone else to love besides me.” Lance swirled the brown stirrer in his mug, looking lost. 

“First things first…” Keith cleared his throat to grab Lance’s attention. “I didn’t sleep with that many...and...I never sort of got over you. I still - I had one serious relationship after you. But he broke things off with me two years ago.” 

“Really, but you’re such a catch.” Lance said. 

Keith didn’t know how to interpret his tone, but he seemed genuine about it. “Right?” He chuckled. 

“Or- I can kind of see his standpoint..” Lance concluded then, that devilish smirk Keith had fallen in love with surfacing on his tan face causing his body to want to do cartwheels at the sight. 

“Hey. Rude.” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance, but had more to say, “It was mostly your fault.” 

“What! How can it be my fault...we weren’t even dating. He probably didn’t know I existed.” Lance stared at Keith with daggers in his blue eyes, but it was fun to look at him go dark like that, just like old times. 

Keith was having a blast, literally when Mrs. Garrett came by with their pancakes. “Enjoy, boys. Don’t eat it all in one go, or else you’ll get sick.” She winked, then left them again. 

“You’re right, Lance. I never told him about you, never uttered your name at him until...until I one day screamed your name at him.” Keith said through a mouth full of delicious pancake, the juices in the syrup blasting him up to space. 

Confusion flashed on Lance’s face, his left cheek stuffed with pancake. “I don’t see how that can lead to a breakup, unless-”

“Unless I screamed your name during sex.” Keith nodded, taking a new bite of his pancake, humming in delight before Lance screamed, “YOU DID WHAT!?” 

“I screamed it so loud, too. I think a lot of people know who you are after that.” Keith chuckled, catching that incredulous face on Lance knowing he hit the jackpot. 

“How, what, why? It was so far out during this ten year wait...I’m sure you had gotten over me by then..let alone during the act…” Lance grabbed the bottle of syrup drenching his pancakes, still being the sweet tooth Keith remembered him to be. 

Keith made a contemplated hum, wracking his brain. “True, I was over you, or at least I thought I was...we were going at it, quite hard too, I was pounding him kinda rough…” 

There was a splatter of pink on Lance’s cheeks, and Keith never found Lance to be faint hearted when it came to sex or even talking about it. From what he remembers, they had a pretty decent sex life when they were a couple. 

“Right, right. As sex should be…” Lance then said, revealing he was enjoying this conversation, urging Keith to go on. 

“And then it wasn’t cutting out..I was losing my stiff and needed to get it back, so..”

“So?” Lance giggled, and Keith needed him to giggle again.

“I thought about you and when we had sex, and how much I loved having it with you and how good we were, how good you were at it, and that did it.” Keith said matter of fact. 

“Then you screamed my name?” Lance asked, he had to be sure and Keith smiled wickedly at him, finishing his coffee. 

“In all of its glory, I came so much, dude. Thanks.” Keith winked a lilac eye at him. 

Lance made a dumb, glum look, downing the rest of his sugared drink. “Pleasure.” 

“Sure was.” Keith cooed, and catches the pink dusting Lance’s cheek deepening in color. 

“Good to know I was useful, and missed at least.” Lance grumbles, playing with the rest of his food. 

At that, Keith couldn’t take it, and moves his hand to grab Lance’s, holding it tightly in his grasp. “Lance...not a day went by that I wasn’t thinking about you. I want- no, you need to know that, and not just in a sexual manner. I missed you when I was gone. I’ve missed you every single day these past ten years. And sitting across from you like this, I still do miss you.” 

Lance pulled his hand out of Keith’s grasp, as fast as a bullet, staring at Keith with those hurting eyes again before new words pierced his heart. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lance had no idea. Absolutely no idea that all the love he had buried and locked away in his heartspace for this person he used to call love, would come back to bite him hard in the ass. 

He had tried hard to get the imperfect, tortured soul he found smoking in the boy’s bathroom freshman year and fell in love with, out of his head the day he left him. Alas, not a day went by and Keith’s face would take up space in his mind. His smile, the little bump on his cute nose, how soft his long black hair felt between his fingers, whenever he played with Lance’s ear when he kissed him softly, then kiss him tenderly on his neck when they were intimate. 

Sweat was building up on the back of his neck as those sweet, pleasing memories of being with Keith played in his mind while staring at the man sitting across him in the diner. He never thought Keith would come back. What with leaving to a new country and later learning he had settled in the big apple, maybe working further with his music. 

His heart collapsed, he had accepted that him and Keith would never become a thing again in the future. That peace had been made many years ago, but still, here he was sitting in front of him and looking, well, like a mother fucking meal and he had to pretend real hard that it was contaminated to a degree that he had to keep his fingers off the plate. 

The day Keith had blurted that he had to break up with him hurt. It was like someone was having a knife throwing show and Lance was the individual ready to prove them all wrong, but instead every single knife hit him straight in his heart and they never left him. It took him well over three years to truly get over Keith. He had slept around the second year Keith was gone, but none of the women or men he slept with couldn’t compare to Keith. Instead, they had just become a temporary remedy to Lance’s long lost addiction. 

Luckily, after college, he got a job as a teacher, and it took most of his time helping him forget fragments of Keith for every day that went by. But a small piece of his heart was reserved for him, and it never faded away. 

“I missed you, too.” Lance admitted at last after hearing Keith’s short, but heartfelt speech. 

A smile traced Keith’s lips when Lance told him that, and it startled him how much he missed that smile. He remembers how hard it was to get Keith to smile all through freshman year, and when he smiled for the first time in front of Lance, he had decided that he was feeling something for the broody boy, and it was the start of something beautiful. At least, he thought so until senior year ruined everything they had built in their relationship. 

Keith was resting his head in the palm of his hand. They had been at the diner for a while, and Lance needed to leave soon to prepare the week he had in front of him. He didn’t mind having Keith back, but these lost, suppressed feelings swirling and digging their way back up to his heart was not something he had been expecting. No way was he going to try again, not now, not yet at least. 

“Then why can’t we do this?” He suddenly heard Keith speak up after a moment of silence between them. 

“Do what, Keith. Try again?” Lance answered, his voice stern. Keith had to know he was still mad at him. Even if it had gone ten whole years, his heart was still pierced and it never truly healed. 

“YES!” Keith said a tinge too loud. 

Lance’s wounded heart was shrieking for him to try it out, a date or two then he could tell him to hit the hay, but his head was thinking otherwise while he was shaking it at Keith. “No…” He forced out low...almost like a whimper. 

“But why? I’m not going to hurt you again, Lance. I’m back, for good.” 

“You have no idea do you?” Lance slammed his mug on the table, wishing there was coffee in it to spill to reveal how angry he really was. 

“About what?” Keith crossed his arms, and Lance had to dart his eyes to the side so that they didn’t settle on how big and muscly Keith’s arms were compared to high school. 

Lance was chewing on his inner cheek before he bursted. “About the word hurt. You didn’t just hurt me, Keith. You pretty much killed me. I was rooting for us. Wanting to give a long distance relationship a chance. That’s how much I loved you. Still do.” 

Surprise found Keith. It found Lance too when he hadn’t caught on to what he just said. He loved him. Of course he loved him. He always would. You didn’t throw a four year friendship and a two year relationship down the drain like that. It sticks, it engraves a certain spot in your heart for eternity. One would be delusional to forget so much history between two people who loved-love-each other. 

“Then if you still love me, why can’t you be with me now?” Keith was persistent, determined, he never gave up. Which explained why he got into that school he dreamed of getting into, and Lance felt like a possessive asshole whenever he thought about how difficult he was when Keith wanted to tell him he was going. 

Still, it never was enough. Their love. His love for Keith, it wasn’t the same as it used to be. 

“Because it’s not the same kind of love as back then. I just…” Lance had to lower his voice, hoping the new customers in the diner couldn’t hear his whining. 

“Just?” Keith’s voice always soothed him whenever it turned into this calming tone. He always felt safe around him when he spoke like this, he wished he had the guts to try again, but he didn’t. 

“I’m scared.” His thin brows knitted, eyes staring at the topped off mug, steam clouds rising from it when Mrs. Garrett made her rounds. 

Keith handed him the sugar holder, “Of what, me?” He asked, mirroring Lance’s look. 

“No, not  _ of _ you..you’re fucking duckling. No. I mean of losing you again. I don’t trust you. At least not right now.” Lance took a gulp of his sugared coffee. 

“Then we’ll move slow.” Keith grins, but it doesn’t look authentic from Lance’s perception.

“So, friends?” A flicker of hope ignited in his chest, he could try friends. 

Keith twisted his lips to the side. Seemed like it was really hard to accept. “Yeah, fucking friends you asshole.” 

Lance nods to the idea of him and Keith becoming friends. They had been friends before, so it shouldn’t be that hard. “Fine. Friends.” A smile blooms on Lance’s face. 

“Then you have to add me.” Keith whips his phone out to give to Lance. 

Holding his large phone in his hand, Lance cocks a brow. “What where?”

“Facebook, idiot. We’re not friends until we do it online.” Keith says, turning into a fourteen year old drama queen, and Lance was kind of living for it. 

His mischievous self was coming back, finally. “Bet you’ve done it a lot online, jerk-off.” He teases, but his chest thumped at the idea of Keith having internet sex with random dudes. 

“Fuck you, and yes multiple times, but I was thinking about you, always.” Keith says, and Lance doesn’t feel any anger towards it, he thought what Keith said was….sweet. 

“Don’t make me blush, scarface.” Lance mocks, but was countered again by his rival. 

“But your blushy face is my fave, makes me feel more brutal than a duckling. More like a lion..” Keith suddenly makes a low growl at Lance, and he did not need this on a Sunday morning. Now Keith’s growl will implement in his brain and he’d have to jerk off to the sound of it when he came home. 

_ *Friended* *Friended* _

“Great. Perfect. Now to get you to fall in love with me again.” Keith blurts. There were so many surprises this morning, and Keith being so open about this situation was taking the cake. He was going to wait long and hard if he thought Lance was going to take him back so easily. 

_ Might as well shoot him down early _ , Lance thought. “That’s gonna take a while, mullet.” He waggles his brows at the skinny emo turned hunky mature fireman in front of him. 

“I love it that you still call me that - so there’s a shot?” Keith really did remind of him of a duckling, and he wanted to take him back home and experience that lion he mentioned earlier, but his heart was still healing, it was still faintly cracked from ten years ago. He didn’t want to make any rash decisions. Not yet.

“A shot at what - you’re so cryptic…” Lance eyed him, knowing he wasn’t being cryptic, but he felt like he had the upper hand here and wanted to be in the driver’s seat of this game they were playing. 

He could see it so bad in Keith’s eyes, the lilac twinkling, so full of hope. “Falling back in love with me, trusting me?” 

Lance didn’t want this to get ugly. But, he wasn't sure either about his own feelings towards Keith. He knew he loved him. Once. But hell, he just told him that he still did, sort of, so of course there was a shot, but when it came to trusting him… 

“All in good time-,” Lance took a new sip of his coffee, "friend."


	8. Chapter 8

The white foam from the opened beer bottle spilled over Keith’s hand, the lilac in his eyes burning so hotly he was sure the foam would evaporate before it plopped down on to the kitchen floor. 

He cuts his gaze from the bottle’s flooded neck to Shiro’s wondering look. “Is he fucking delusional? Friends, he wants us to be friends. We never did good as friends, Shiro…” Before he continues, he lets out a sharp breath through his nose and takes a long swig from his beer. “I’m torn. Do I do this friend thing with him, or do I just make him fall in love with me again?” 

Shiro cocks a graying brow at his baby brother, guiding his head to his husband for backup, twisting his face into a fed up expression like he had been hearing the same nagging the last ten years. 

He lands a heavy hand on his baby brother’s shoulder, squeezing it firmly to listen closely. 

“Look here, Keith. You can’t  _ force _ a person to fall in love with you. Haven’t you seen  _ Aladdin, The little mermaid,  _ any Disney movie that exists _! _ ?” A low chuckle escapes him when he catches Keith’s incredulous stare. 

Keith takes a new sip, leaving the mouth of the bottle resting on his lower lip while rolling his eyes at his brother. “Yes, I have. And you spend too much time with your children.” He accused.

“No. I made the horrifying decision of starting a daycare...but then, you know it cannot be done. You’ll have to wait it out and see where this goes. Have patience.” His fingers only tightened their grip on Keith’s shoulder. Good thing he worked out almost as much as him now. Had this been before college, his clavicle would have been broken by now. 

Keith slaps his brother’s hand away from his shoulder, landing his free hand on his hip, swinging it harshly to the side trying to project any exuberant effect in the room of what he feels about the matter. 

His eyes pin his brother in place, who has found a seat next to Adam on the deep green lounging couch. “Shiro. It’s me.” Keith deadpans. 

“Then you’re fucked!” 

“Adam!” Both Keith and Shiro shouts at the tan Spanish man resting his legs on his husband’s lap, getting comfortable, enjoying the drama. Drama never happened in this town, and he was drinking it up like peach flavored ice tea. 

Adam snickered diabolically at the pair, staring his hazel eyes intensely at Keith. “Sorry, but it’s true. Remember when My Chemical Romance was having a concert in our town, and Keith wouldn’t shut up about it every single fucking day until the day finally fucking came….I still have nightmares.” He complained, grabbing the bowl full of chips, munching away the memories. 

Shiro swats the back of his hand on Adam’s forehead, a low whimper of hurt leaving his husband. “Ignore him, he’s a pussy…” Shiro shines a happy twinkle at Keith. 

“Takashi!” Adam groans, crunching the chips in his open mouth close to Shiro’s ear. 

It was crystal clear to see that they had been married for more than thirteen years. Keith finally cracked into a smile, catching Shiro’s loving gaze at his silly, cynical husband. “What, you know that’s true.” Shiro remarks at Adam, grabbing the bowl from him. 

“I’m gonna hang with the kids, at least they don’t think I’m a pussy…” Adam swings his legs on the floor and escapes up the second floor with their three kids. 

Shiro’s loving smile stays glued to his face as he checks out his husband’s ass while he makes his way up the stairs. When his eyes land back to Earth, he catches Keith’s unreadable gaze and pats the seat next to him on the couch. 

Keith falls down next to his brother, releasing a questioning groan. “I don’t know what to do, Shir- I still love him...I know I do. Not a day went by and I didn’t think about him. How he was doing, who he was doing…” Keith stares at his reflection in the black mirror of the tv in front of him, thinking, contemplating all of this. Will he go along with what Lance wants, or will he force himself into situations that can make him fall in love with him? 

“I know that look…” Shiro mutters, “Don’t do anything that can spoil this beautiful beginning to a wonderful friendship, bro.” He bonks his broad shoulder against Keith’s, snickering. 

Keith leans his elbows on his knees, eyes boring into his reflection. He thought he was still a catch, one that could easily reel in a certain Cubano man into his life. If it was friendship he wanted, then he’d give him the best motherfucking friendship he won’t know what hit him.

“Okay. How do I do this friend thing without fucking it up? When we were friends sophomore year, all we did was make out and bicker or test each other with jackass dares...help me, please.” Keith pleads to his big brother and he never pleads which makes this a serious situation. 

Shiro makes a thinking look, probably remembering all the conversations- arguments- their mother had to have with Keith whenever she learned he and Lance had had yet another fist fight, or that they clogged all the toilets in the school, or that one time they stole the school’s country clipper and ruined the green on the football field. Episodes like these happened on countless occasions and it showed on Shiro’s face, like someone had forced him to eat fifty chili peppers. 

“Fuck. I have no advice except don’t challenge each other to do anything, and keep your lips away from him, you can be very vivacious and tempting when you want to.” He broke into a cheeky grin at Keith, cupping his brother’s knee.

“A movie? Can I ask him to go see a movie with me, that’s not too date-ish?” Keith suggests, thinking back to all the times him and Lance went to the movies back when they were dating, mostly to suck face and cop a feel here and there in the dark, but it brought back that warm, fuzzy feeling he loved whenever he was around the bubbly boy and he wanted that again. So bad. 

Nodding his consent to the suggestion Shiro says, “As long as you buy your own popcorn.” 

At that, a pleasing smile traces Keith’s mouth. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Why the  _ fuck _ is he back? I thought I was doing pretty well these past ten years, er- this past year at least, and suddenly I see his face. His gracious, emo, rugged face..and at our school reunion for pete’s sake…” Lance groaned loudly, catching the attention of Pidge and Allura who were getting the movie and popcorn ready for their usual Friday movie nights. 

“You knew he was coming back, Lance! Stop being so melodramatic…” Pidge threw a popped kernel at his face, sliding her pursed lips to the side, her caramel colored eyes almost reflecting Lance’s attitude. “You talk to Mrs. Kogane and his brother pretty often, seeing as the elementary school is smacked between the daycare and the high school.” 

Allura chuckles behind them, flickering through the new releases on Netflix, lounging comfortably on Lance’s large yellow couch, spreading her long, dark naked legs out on the chaise. “C’mon, P- be nice. This is kinda fun, we never get drama like this in our little town.” She winked a blue-magenta eye at Lance, patting the seat next to her ushering him to sit down and relax before spinning back into overdrive on this whole  _ Keith situation.  _

“I told him I wanted to be friends...was that right of me?” Lance asks his two best friends, minus Hunk, who was always busy having a wife and four kids orbiting his busy life. But he visited whenever a time slot opened up, no need to hassle him when he had a life of his own.  _ Lucky bastard.  _

Pidge, Allura and him had become this three-leaf shamrock of single low lives, or, they could count Pidge out since she was aro ace and loved herself more than Lance loved staring at himself in the mirror, and that said a lot about her person. She was awesome and everything, let’s not jump to conclusions. 

Speaking of, Pidge flashed a devious smile. “Course it was right. You guys need to build a foundation so that it doesn’t tumble into rubble. You still care about Keith, that’s clear as the fucking light of day. You can’t exactly forget your first love…” Her deviousness dies down to something subtle, something heartfelt as she hands Lance the bowl of popcorn. 

An easy thud lands on his shoulder, and the softness of white hair, smelling of almonds, starts tickling his cheek when he catches Allura humming her approval. “Fuck, I  _ love _ , love. You know, Lotor? He’s like the least romantic person I’ve ever met, but man does he have a huge-” Lance guts the bowl in her stomach, stopping his best friend from continuing that lewd thought. 

“Then why don’t you try dating a woman, you’re bisexual too?” Lance cooes, thinking about his own dating life this past year... He’d been single for too long, and it had been awhile since the last time he was with someone. Man, was he so dependent on having someone around him all the time? He couldn’t even go a whole year before relapsing back to the dating arena. 

He bonks heads with one of his besties, a tired smile tugging on his worn out face. “Rachel might have a girlfriend who’s single and...ready to mingle. And you can set me up with one of your friends or something, make it a double date?” He makes the proposition thinking he could get Keith’s rugged, handsome and refined face out of his head, but it was borderline becoming impossible, because boy, did he look like a right snack when Lance saw him from the gymnasium for the first time in so long. 

Seriously though, he still sported that sexy emo persona, but when they met at Balmera’s and he looked like _ that  _ in his fireman uniform, Lance was sure he had wound up in the Upside Down and found Keith’s evil twin or something. Shaking his head, Lance made a mental note:  _ Remember to dream about two Keiths tonight.  _

The table shook when Pidge bursted out in a voluminous laugh, shaking Lance out of his steamy fantasy, “Right! You so desperate to keep this Keith thing at a friend level? Seriously chum, you  _ so _ want him. Why can’t you just go out with him...he even told you he still loved you from the sound of your  _ pleasant _ conversation at Balmera’s.” She smirked like a gremlin, cornering Lance. 

His second bestie did have a point. Keith did still love him. And he still loved Keith, sort of, maybe.  _ Ugh. _ But Keith left him, and it wasn’t the healthiest of ways he left him either. At least, how Lance remembers it. 

Keith had dragged him away from class that awful day, and gave him the news that he got into that one classy music school he never shut up about which was located all the way in posh-town, London. In that moment of thought, Lance was confident that they would make a long distance relationship work, but before he could muster the idea, Keith had already plunged his heart with a sharp knife when he said that he was going to break up with him, but that they would still be together until the day he had to leave for London. 

Sometimes, Lance thought he was the dumb one out of the two, going along with what Keith proposed, still staying together as a couple until he had to leave. They had a week left before graduation when he sprung him the news and explained why breaking up was the best decision for the two, and Lance just didn’t want them to split. He just didn’t, he loved him too much to say no. To leave him himself before graduation. 

Graduation day was ugly. From what was burned in Lance’s memories, all he could gather from that day was how much he cried. Even when they made out in the boys bathroom for the last time, he cried as their lips met in frantic motions of desire for each other, of how much they, or he, was going to miss Keith and how desperate he was to keep their relationship intact and keep up a long distance thing, but Keith was so set on breaking up that it destroyed Lance when he finally left him. 

“Lance? Helloooo, Earth to Lance? You with us, lost in Keithception or something?” Pidge was waving a hand in front of Lance’s freeze framed expression. Allura smacked the back of his head bringing him back on board from his train of thought. 

“I think this is the best decision. I can’t get back together with him again. I don’t want that hurt again…” He mumbled and the girls shared the same pained expression.They helped him a lot the first two or three years Keith left him to pursue in a career in music instead of staying in the country to let their relationship remain stable. 

Lance felt a quick vibration in his pants, fishing out his cell. A message on  _ Messenger _ popped up on his screen, and the icon pic had a handsome face and long black hair made into a nice side braid contrasting the bubble. “Keith?” He tapped the bubble, reading the message with two leeches sucked onto his back to peer down and read it with him. 

**Keith J. Kogane:** _Hey...Lance. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tomorrow? If it’s not too forward or doesn’t like count as a date or anything,, you know, this friend thing... God, I’m rambling...how about it? I’ll buy my own popcorn...and we-ugh, I won’t do anything like we used to. Promise. So?_

The leeches remained quiet and it was eating Lance alive, not sure how to respond to the message. He cranes his neck to the left staring at Allura, catching her drag her lips down to each their side of her face, then to the right and Pidge has a strawberry blond brow lifted, mouth scrunched up.  _ Helpful much? _

Sighing loudly, Lance taps the bar to write something in reply.

The _ … _ shoots up in the chat indicating he’s writing and he knows that Keith can see it so he might as well type something. 

He targets his blue eyes at the girls once more for any assistance, but they share a playful smile with each other, leaving this for Lance to figure out on his own. 

_ Perfect. Just perfection. _

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“Maybe we should have a seat between us, like as a popcorn holder...or, you know, for precautions.” Lance teases, muttering the last part under his breath. He plops down in his seat next to Keith, ignoring his little retort, guarding his own bucket of popcorn. They both had bought each their own bucket of popcorn, but then they had realized that this was just too much popcorn to snack on for a two hour movie. 

Choosing a horror flick was of course Keith’s marvelous idea, since he knew how much Lance used to hate -despise- horror flicks and would always curl up under his arm for protection, and of course he was sort of hoping for something similar to happen tonight. 

“Thanks for going along with this.” Keith says, grinning like a dork with a mouth full of popcorn. 

Lance grunts in reply, grabbing a handful of his own popcorn, probably hoping they would hole up in his throat. “Although, you did choose the movie before consulting with me…is this all part of some kind of scheme to get me to curl up under your arm? You promised we wouldn’t do anything like we used to…. _ Friend. _ ” The emphasis made Keith wince.

With the word flushed down the drain, Keith slides down to Lance’s face leaned on the armrest, giving him a goofy grin, voice all nonchalant and sounding like a true jackass, “Why, not at all. But do feel obliged to crawl under my arm if you get scared. My open arm will warmly welcome any cute, latino man named Lance…” He winks, the lilac twinkle from his eyes sparking as soon as the lights in the theatre dims and the wide screen lights up, 

_ “Friend.”  _ He proceeds, crooning the word in Lance’s ear before pulling back to his own seat, ready to enjoy the movie. 

The movie scratches loudly with the zombified animals screeching on the screen and Lance is terrified, he doesn’t know what to do with himself except damn Keith to hell for choosing this flick. 

He steers his gaze at Keith, who’s enjoying the movie, holding his popcorn bucket in his lap, a gloved hand stuffed with the salted popped kernels held up close to his mouth. He’s so invested in the movie that his mouth is opened slightly ajar forgetting to feed himself. 

A new jump-scare scene appears and Lance’s shoulder lands onto Keith’s upper arm, and there’s a hint of hard muscle stopping his body from falling into his ex’s lap. 

Keith cocks a black brow and lifts his arm on instinct, angling his head at Lance implying for him  _ to get in here already _ . Lance had to chant in his head that they were  _ only friends _ as he cosies himself under the crook of Keith’s shoulder while his arm wraps around Lance’s back and his gloved right hand lands on Lance’s shoulder, causing a million butterflies to flap around in his stomach, but they’re shot down when a new crazy animal goes ballistic on the screen and makes Lance scream and hide behind his hands. 

The popcorn bucket in Lance’s lap fell to the floor when he jumped at a new scary scene, and he makes a sad expression at his loss. Keith grins and offers Lance his bucket, which Lance gladly accepts and munches on the rest of the popcorn to avoid the scary movie. 

It’s not exactly like old times, but having Lance curled close into Keith’s side, munching on his popcorn that he bought for himself, he felt a sense of comfort and reassurance that this may bloom into something worth their while later. He just needed patience. Except...he had no patience. 

As the screen darkens, Lance lets out a relieved huff and stands on his feet to stretch. “Fuck, I’m choosing the next movie…” He slips out and Keith’s dark eyes go ballistic in excitement. 

“Next time? So this date was a success?” He makes a cocky grin at Lance, but Lance isn’t having it, planting his hands on his hips dramatically at Keith. 

“This wasn’t a date…” He says, thin brown brows knitted at the black haired man. 

“Seemed like one when you snuggled up under my arm, Lance. And you ate from _ my _ popcorn bucket.” Keith twists his face into a smug  _ can’t be anything other than a date _ expression. 

Lance pushes Keith back down into the theatre seat, cackling. “Fuck you, man. We went as friends, and you were diabolical enough to pre-buy the tickets. I didn’t know I was going into a fucking horror flick, you know how much I hate them…” 

They both make their way out of the movies and are met with blinding hues of orange from the dipping sun in the horizon. A trip down the promenade seemed like a nice idea when Keith drags Lance to the beach and buys him a hot dog from one of the vendors on the sidewalk. 

While they walk along the promenade, Keith catches Lance gazing out at the ocean crashing into large waves, his blue eyes reflecting the color of the sea, and Keith can’t look away let alone make his lungs work in that moment staring at his old love. Wishing. Hoping.

Lance flicks his blue gaze back to Keith. “Keith?” He was pulled back to sanity when he catches Lance’s blue eyes, tumbling his gaze down to his casual outfit. A light blue t-shirt and jeans, not that teacher outfit he had gone with the past two times Keith met with him. Although, he didn’t mind the teacher get up either, not one bit. 

He thought he was going too far with wearing his lucky black and red checkered shirt from high school and black skinny ripped jeans trying to jaught Lance’s memory from before he made the awful decision of ever breaking things off with the gorgeous Cubano. 

“I’m here. Just, reminiscing again. Sorry. I guess I missed this. Us.” Keith admits, finishing his hotdog darting his eyes to see if Lance was doing the same but his expression was unreadable, he wanted so desperately to know what was going on in his head, if he even thought about Keith in a romantic way anymore. 

The tall waves slap the ocean and breaks Keith out of his concentration. “Lance…” He pulls his thinking face towards him, locking his dark eyes with a new ocean, one that’s sparkling so damn wonderful under the setting orange sun, “What do I have to do?” He asks, almost like a plea. 

“Do? What for?” Lance throws a single, perfect brown brow up towards his hairline. 

Keith scoffs because he knows that Lance knows what he’s talking about, you’d be a right nutter if no one could read the glimmer of desperation in Keith’s eyes. Hear the loud thump of his heart pounding its way out to catch Lance’s heart. “To get back together with you of course. Tell me what I have to do...I hate this. I don’t want to be  _ just friends. _ ” 

“It’s hardly been a day, Keith! We have to give this at least a couple weeks-”

“A COUPLE WEEKS? Do you know who you're talking to, Lance!? I am not a patient person, man. You of all people should know that.” Keith kicks at the sand under their feet when they near the creeping, calm seawater from the shore, “How can I go a couple weeks without kissing you…?” He whispers when he’s down on his hunches, picking up shells from the sand, dusting the grains off with his delicate, fair fingers. 

Lance is still standing, his figure tall; tan, muscled arms crossed now and he’s staring at Keith like he’s a helpless puppy who needs guidance to find his way back home. They meet eyes again and a flash of pain finds them both, surges of memories compiling in both their heads. Good ones and bad ones. 

“I’ll go crazy if I can’t kiss you…” He then says, and Lance only shakes his head. 

“Good.” Lance says, and Keith takes the shells in his hand and tightens them in his fist as he hears Lance continue, “Then you’ll know how I’ve felt the past ten years.” 

And all Keith can feel in that moment are the shells breaking in the palm of his hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ~ I usually update this fic on my IG Drabble Account first, so if you wanna get to these chapters before they're posted here, you can check out my IG: voltronhasmys0ul (don't ask me about the username ;P )

The broken pieces of the fragile white shells fall back onto the sand. “I’m sorry. I never-” Keith bites the inside of his cheek, stupidity finding his chest when he knows he can’t blame Lance for anything and, rather, blame his own moronic decision making before graduation, “What I did was stupid.” He ends and catches Lance nodding. 

“Yeah. It was fucking idiotic, that’s what it was, but there’s nothing we can do about that now except move on... _ As friends _ .” He stresses on the last two words and they’re like nails to a wooden board except the board is Keith’s chest when he hears them. 

Keith dusts the remaining sandgrains in his hands off and falls into step with Lance on the promenade, continuing their walk. “So...what have you been up to these past ten years. You’re a teacher…” Keith leaves his voice high indicating for Lance to go on about his occupation. 

A smile spreads on Lance’s face. “Third grade. They’re like little monsters, but it’s nothing I can’t take care of. I dated you after all.” He snickers, and it’s like the warm rays of the sun finally found their way into Keith’s body, lending him a hand to get through this maze to Lance’s affection. 

“Harsh much, Mr. McClain. Why third grade?” He forces his gloved hand to stay put as he senses a tingle in his fingers itching to grab hold of a tan hand dangling loosely mere inches away from him. 

He hears a hum vibrating from Lance’s throat. “I dunno, I think it’s the perfect age to teach them the hardmanships of life. And I’m just childish enough to balance out my adult life with them.” 

Keith cracks into a half grin, remembering how childish both him and Lance were when they dated. Even before they dated, too. During freshman year, they would go at it with silly competitions of who could eat the most chocolate bars without getting sick, or who could slurp a slushie the longest without getting a brain freeze. A longing pang erupts in his chest and he wishes he could turn back time to change his decision. 

“And you, you’re a fireman of all things. No more music?” Lance interjects, dragging Keith out of his flashback film in his head. 

“Yeah. The music thing is a long story, and I’ll tell you about it some other day. But, after London, I found out that maybe music wasn’t for me after all and felt a calling when my Pa called me once and talked about being a fireman, how fulfilling it was. How good it was to help other people and save lives. I knew I had to try it out, it was in my blood after all and then I got accepted into the academy in NYC. I graduated top of my class and was given a job immediately at one of their best stations in Brooklyn. Never wanted to leave, to be completely honest.” 

They’d wandered to the end of the promenade, and Keith turned around to notice their little town. The sun had set and the moon shone brightly in the sky, lighting everything up from its white shine. He could see the arcade’s building with its neon sign, the roller ink, the batting cages. His stomach made a twirl when the batting cages took over his perception, and he wondered if him and Lance would ever go back there. They had too many memories there, but going back once together would have been nice. 

“But then your Pa died. Quite recently too, how come there wasn’t a funeral?” Lance suddenly asks, and Keith turns to face him, hands in his back pockets. 

“Wanted to be cremated, he thought it would be easier on us since the last time we were at a funeral, it was a shit show for my mom, Shiro, and me..” Keith blinks back a couple tears welling in the corner of his eyes, “He wanted to spare us that pain again, I guess. But it hurt when mom called me and told me he died and left me the station. I had no other choice but to continue running it, it was what he wanted.” Keith takes a deep breath through his nose and smiles at Lance. 

“I hate that you’re a fireman, actually.” Lance admits and receives a guffaw from Keith. 

A breeze from the sea runs through them, but they stay footed on the top of the promenade, staring out at the sea together. “C’mon, I’ll let you see me in my uniform, not that boring casual one you saw me at Balmera's. I can guarantee it will make you swoon.” Keith shifts his mood to a cocky flirt and waggles his brows at the Cuban.

The barest of a smile cracks on Lance, but it turns down again in a flash. “There’s such a high risk of your job stealing your life, Keith. I don’t like that…” 

“I’m not going to die, Lance. I’m good at my job.” 

“But your dad…” Lance whispers, almost shooting a hand to grab Keith’s but makes a second thought and retracts his hand. 

“My dad was one of the station’s finest, he was just very, very unlucky…” Keith reassures Lance, but it’s no use, the look on Lance says it all. This will not slide with him. “Hey, he died a hero, Lance.” Keith shoots in, but Lance is borderline in tears. 

“You might be unlucky, too, asshole.” He chokes out, and wipes his eyes with his arm. 

Keith smiles. “Nice to know you still care for me like that at least.” 

“Course.” Lance croaks out, and his fingertips are gently brushing Keith’s. 

Lance stares down at their hands, “Hey, wanna come by the school this week?” 


	12. Chapter 12

If someone had told him that thirty little monsters would be jumping around, screaming in his ear before 8AM, Keith would have reevaluated his answer when Lance asked if he wanted to hold a demonstration on fire safety for his third grade class. 

When he came into the classroom, he was met with a splatter of color on the walls and badly drawn pictures of self-portraits or of different Marvel/DC superheroes, he even spotted some characters from Star Wars and varied Disney movies.

He knew he entered the right classroom when he spotted a sign cut into the shape of a taco above the blackboard that read:  _ Taco ‘bout an awesome class!  _

Lance and his puns, still vibrant as ever Keith thought when he stood before thirty curious 8-9 year olds finally sitting neatly behind their desks. Eyes wide, clothes adorable, smiles twisted into different kinds of expressions. It was like he was a spoon ready to mix into a bowl of different ingredients of a cake batter. 

Speaking of Lance, he stood next to his desk, almost three long strides away from Keith with his hands planted on his hips wearing his teacher outfit. Keith had to dial down the ogling since he was present in front of thirty little kids, and he didn’t want them to read him like an open book. 

“Mr. McClain is that your boyfriend?” One of his students pointed a nosy finger at Keith, wearing a smug look. 

“Noooo, he has to be his husband, they’re so old, Michael!” One of the little girls in front of the boy yelled out loud and the whole class snickered in unison. 

Lance tried to keep his composure as their teacher, but Keith could see a small dusting of pink rise on his tan cheeks and it almost made him feel giddy at the sight. He made a mental note to thank the two kids with their nosy little brains. 

“Keith is not my boyfriend...anymore.” Lance made clear for his class, and a little dark-skinned girl immediately shoots her hand up. 

“Yes, Brittany.” 

“So, he  _ used  _ to be your boyfriend?” She cocks a black brow at her teacher. Sassy little beings, Keith thought. 

Lance made a regretful breath. “Yes. We used to date in high school, and why am I telling you guys this? You’re eight, you don’t need to know about this stuff until 5th grade, make this Miss Allura’s problem, okay?” 

His class snickers again, and Keith snickers along with them until he’s met with a blue flame named Lance McClain. “Anyhow. Today, Mr. Kogane here, Keith, he’s going to teach us a bit about fire safety.” 

Another girl shoots her hand up. 

“Is this about fire safety, or about me and Keith being boyfriends?” Lance glares at her. 

The little girl purses her lip, recalculating her question and slowly lowers her hand. 

Lance winks at Keith, smiling wickedly at him, and an emotion of want finds Keith when he catches the old playful Lance from high school make its presence. He needs to see that again. 

Nerves take over his insides like a pool overflowing with seawater, swishing about in a storm when Keith goes through the different protocols of fire safety and how to maintain and stop fires from happening in your home, and what to do if a fire ever occurs. He’s finding it hard to find the right wording for a group of eight year olds, but their heads are creeping closer, trying to pay close attention to every word Keith is saying, and their eyes stay wide and curious. 

In a flash, his eyes search for Lance who is seated at the back of the class, his gray button down tight on his upper body, black slacks looking fine hugging those long, long legs. Keith always thought Lance had legs for days, and he wanted nothing more than to take a look, run his hands along the golden skin rested beneath the soft material. 

They catch eyes lasting only for a heartbeat, and Keith thinks from the electric leer bouncing off Lance’s eyes _ , yes _ , he’s  _ so _ undressing him with his stare. He knew it was the case because Keith went with his nice, sexy, casual uniform today, the one he knew would have been a hit at bachelorette parties, but enough to say that he was serious about his job. 

As they play the staring game, Keith wonders while he’s on autopilot talking about smoke alarms, what Lance’s body looks underneath all those clothes. How toned his stomach is, the ridges of his collarbones, what they taste like, his hip points. He loved sinking his lips over those hips he remembers and catching Lance’s face, while he’s smacking his lips at Keith, he knows. Lance is doing the same thing with Keith. 

The bell finally rings, and Lance darts out of his seat to calm his class before they can take recess. “Now I want you all to thank Keith for coming by today.” Lance says in a strict teacher tone, and Keith wants him to talk like that with him. 

Joy bursts his heart when thirty eight year olds thanks Keith for coming, and one of the little girls walks up to him to ask him if he’ll ever date Mr. McClain again. Keith smooths a hand through her lovely made braid and looks up at Lance, “Maybe one day.” Keith says and winks at Lance. 

With the classroom empty, Lance starts wiping away everything Keith wrote or drew on the board. “So that went surprisingly well, thanks for coming.” Lance states happily, still staring at the board. 

“Did your class even need this information, Lance? Or was it so that you could have a free period to undress me with your eyes?” Lance silently gasps, dropping the eraser, crouching down to pick it up. 

Keith chuckles as he crouches down with Lance, forcing their eyes to meet. “That’s right, I caught you staring. I take single bills, thanks very much.” He cooes. 

“What, I’m not allowed to stare? It’s a free country.” Lance states with his counter, thin brown brows lifted at Keith. 

The room grew silent. “You wanted to be friends.” Is all Keith says, voice harsher than anticipated and regret bubbling up in his throat when he decided to be the responsible one of the two. 

“Hey, friends can ogle each other, there’s nothing in the rules that says against that.” 

“There aren’t any rules, Lance. You simply stated last week that you only wanted to be friends, so fucking act like it. Or else I won’t either.” Keith grabs the eraser and places it in its holder attached to the board. 

Lance crosses his arms, but an idea flashes past him. “You doing anything tonight?” He asks Keith. 

“No. You asking me out? Can’t take being friends with me, after seeing me in my proper work uniform? Told you I’d make you swoon.” Keith leans on to Lance’s desk, biting his lower lip at him. His expression shifts when he’s is met with an indifferent face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm nearing the end of my draft of this story which might mean that I'll be posting a bit more frequently, if you wish for that? :)


	13. Chapter 13

So many memories were overflowing in Lance’s mind when he finds himself in a batting cage, out of ten lined up next to each other on the floor beneath the building’s roof, holding tightly to a metal bat ready to hit a few balls. 

He didn’t know what to do. At one point, Keith was standing there in front of his class talking casually explaining about fire prevention, then the next second, Lance is literally undressing him with his eyes and Keith read him like an open book. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Lance waits impatiently, gripping the bat till his knuckles turn white, for the machine to spit a fastball at him so that he could picture Keith’s face on the ball, his grizzled, older looking face, and bat it as hard as he can to get all of his frustration out. He was never meant to come back. Lance had made his peace with Keith dumping his ass before he left him for fucking London. 

He had no idea how to feel or think when he caught that fucking mullet at their reunion. Last he heard, from Keith’s mother, was that Keith was playing nice in London and never wanting to come back home. That information was enough to turn his dumb face into a voodoo doll and chant a spell hoping his life was miserable in fucking London. 

After talking a bit with Keith, turns out London was a miserable period of his life. And Lance was curious, he wanted to know why. So, in the end, after their little halfway succussion of talking fire warnings and protocol with thirty eight-year-old monsters, Lance managed to swallow his pride and drag Keith to the one place he never wanted to end up alone with in.

Keith hadn’t shown up yet, and it gave Lance some space to spill out a bucket load of frustration he had been building up the past couple of weeks since he learned his former love had come back. Come back for good, too, for that matter, and Lance wanted to set the whole damn town on fire when he learned the latest gossip from his friends. 

It wasn’t that he hated Keith, per say. No, he just still had a never ending grudge with what the rat bastard did to him. Dumping his ass, and without any warning too. They could have done it civil, but knowing Keith, and whatever went on in that emo’s head, he was probably a bloody mess with overthinking things when it came to long distance relationships, or relationships in general. Keith was never good with personal space and closeness from what Lance remembers. 

Like, Lance would have gladly supported him if he wanted to travel to London for school. But, Keith always being so benign but also fucking secretive, never told him that he wanted to go to a music school after high school. Sure, he talked non-stop about his music and how he wanted and dreamed of becoming a punk rock artist for the world to hear his truthful music and song writing, but he never mentioned how he actually applied to one of the most prestigious music schools in fucking London of all places. 

Had Keith just walked up to him during senior year, or, you know just tell Lance during their usual lunch period make outs in the boys bathroom, Lance would have gladly supported Keith on his decision and then try to work out a plan and a way to still stay together long distance. Lance loved him that much to make things work, but apparently...

Another fastball shoots out of the machine and Lance takes his metal bat, picturing that enticing, heavenly smirk on a certain mullet’s face and swings it with all his might, missing the ball. 

“Oof, that looked like it could have been a home run had you hit it.” Lance turns and catches said enticing smirk, his insides having a wild party in his stomach. 

Lance ignores Keith, and swings his bat again when a curveball is thrown at him, hitting the ball with such a force of power. He releases a low breath, trying to hold in any panting wheezes to not embarrass himself in front of Keith, he hated anything to do with endurance, but he didn’t want to lose face to a certain fireman. 

There was a barrier between the two made out of a fence. Keith grips the fence that was caging Lance in with his bat and the ball machine. His expression is unreadable, but there was a spark in those indigo eyes, and Lance wondered what the man was thinking about. If it was him, well, he was sure it was him in Keith’s mind since all Keith wanted with Lance was to fuck him or kiss him, or whatever. 

Cheeks ablaze at the thought, Lance opens the door and pushes the metal bat against Keith’s stomach, avoiding his gaze as his cheeks go crazy making smoke signals when the bat hit something rock hard, _ fuck _ . 

“Here, take a few hits for me. I need to cool down a bit.” Lance bosses his ex, and in return, Keith takes hold of the bat, swinging it up to his shoulder rewarding Lance with a nod and a toothy smile. 

God, he didn't have to go and do that. Lance had used years after Keith left to wipe away the memory of that fucking adorable smile. It was what caused his heart to melt during homecoming sophomore year when Keith suggested they leave the gym and have their own fun in the boys bathroom. It was the first time Lance knew he wanted no one other than Keith, and it was the first time he fell for a boy. Later, he knew that that smile was all he wanted now and forever, but things change. 

While Keith took a few swings, Lance couldn’t do anything else while sitting on the bench and stare. The batting cages were usually empty at this time of night, and Lance had planned this, to take Keith here after hours, not to do anything inappropriate, he had made clear that he wanted nothing else than to be friends, for the meantime. But, when there were no one else to pay attention to, he had to look somewhere and his phone was not tempting him.

He takes in the hard lines of Keith’s back when he stood ready with the metal bat in his hands, waiting for the machine to spit out a new baseball. Lance wanted to look away, but it was just too damn hard. The bumps of Keith’s biceps bulged when he swung the bat as a fastball pummels towards him and hit it like it was no problem. 

Lance gulps at the sight, blinking rapidly trying to whisk away these unwanted thoughts.  _ He’s your friend, that’s all, that’s all you wanted, Lance. You don’t want to get hurt again. _ He chanted over and over in his mind, because he was seconds from running into that cage and do something bad to the fireman. 

“Like what you see, Mr. McClain?” Keith says smoothly, like honey dripping from a squeezed bottle. 

Lance had to swallow again because he never found Keith to be a smoothtalker, that was all Lance when they used to date and he didn’t know how to react to this different, but yet, very impressive version of his former love. 

“Shut up, no one is on my phone to chat with so I had to look somewhere.” Lance shoots back, crossing his legs in disbelief. Who was he kidding? He would be willing to pay big bucks to see Keith swing those hips again. 

Keith’s mouth curls into a crescent moon, twirling the bat a couple times before turning back in a flash to hit the ball that shot out of the machine like it was a piece of cake. “Come on, that one you liked, Lance?” Keith presses, that smile never leaving his gorgeous face and Lance feels like he’s coming undone when his eyes won’t dare to look away. 

Legs still crossed, this time to hide any indication of lust for his former love, he crooks an index finger at Keith to get out of the batting cage. Keith does as instructed and throws the helmet and bat to the side, shooting out of the cage in a split second and slumping down next to Lance on the bench. 

With his face close to Lance, all he could register was the waft of flowers reaching his nostrils causing him to feel all woozy and intoxicated again, memories pouring in from when they would make out here and how Keith’s soft mane would tickle his face whenever they made love.  _ Fuuuck. _

He knew he was done for, chanting the national anthem loudly in his head to cool down the heat between his legs. “Lance, you’re humming….” Keith says, trying to sustain a laugh, but he cracks up anyways, “I know what that means. Remember when we used to make out in your room and we heard your mamá nearing your door, you would always hum something to cool down.” His hot, smirking face makes Lance want to punch him. 

“Shut the fuck up, not my fault you had to get all muscly and bulky...you know my weakness.” Lance keeps on humming, feeling the tightness in his pants slacken. 

A floral fragrance reaches his nostrils again when he closes his eyes to take a breather, then opening to find Keith’s face close to his, their noses rubbing against each other. Lance pushes Keith back, “The fuck you think you doing, mullet!” Lance barks, looking genuinely angry at the fireman. 

Instead of going on a tangent at the raven haired daredevil, he grabs his hand, lugging him after him. “Come on. We need to talk.” Lance says, dragging him up towards the roof. 


	14. Chapter 14

“You should have just let me kissed you, Lance.” Keith murmurs when they find their usual spot on the roof, his legs dangling over the ledge. 

“It’s called build-up, mullet. Don’t you read?” Lance tried to joke back, but he knew he failed with his choice of words catching a beaming Keith. 

Keith leaned in close to Lance, resting his soft head on his shoulder, pulling the blanket they usually had stored away, which was luckily washed to Lance's perception, up over their bodies for nights like this. He let Keith’s head stay put on his shoulder since it felt nice, the butterflies in his stomach flapping gently instead of making a ruckus of eating him up from the inside out. 

When that soft chuckle escaped the fireman’s mouth, Lance’s tense shoulders fell gently in defeat. He could admit to himself that he did miss these nights. The nights they would sneak out of their houses in the middle of the night to hit a few balls then sneak up here to gaze at the stars, or bring one of Lance’s telescopes to point out different constellations. Also, they would often hide from the rest of the world and make out till their lips were swollen and sore. 

Lance could feel Keith’s smile blooming on his shoulder. “You know I hate reading, Lance. Why don’t you think they invented movies? For single-minded fucks like me.” Keith lifts his head to pull Lance’s eyes to his, “Why won’t you kiss me?” He asks again, a pout forming on that fucking, amazing, cute face, and it takes all of Lance not to lean in.

He huffs out a long breath, “Because. We have too much history to hash out before we do anything stupid.” Lance points out, “Ten fucking long years, Mullet. I’m sure to say, we have a lot to go through before we even think about kissing yet.” Now he can feel the fireman’s pout forming again, his lips pressing hard into Lance’s shoulder bone, his face also smooshing side to side on Lance’s shoulder. _He’s worse than my students._

“Then why the fuck are we on our roof, snuggled all up under a blanket, Lance? Please, enlighten me on how we are not acting like a motherfucking couple!” Keith rages calmly, his voice hoarse from silently screaming in his mind, Lance would bet, because he had screamed enough already since the day Keith came back. 

“Damn, I forgot how much you cuss. Like a damn sailor, you’re worse than Pidge.” They both chuckle, sighing as they both trail down the path of memory lane. 

“How are the girls? I’ve spoken to Hunk a couple times this week since he trains with Shiro, but Lura and Pidge have been hiding in plain sight from me, it’s like they’ve teamed up with you and chosen to hate me.” Keith breathes heavily out through his nose, sadness lacing his voice. He had been just as good friends with the girls as Lance was during high school. 

“You left, Keith. Remember? And you never stayed in touch, with any of us. Also, we all know Hunk is too kind-hearted to cut anyone out.” Lance says, and Keith hums in agreement, bushy brows raised. 

When Keith left, Pidge and Allura had spent months trying to get Lance out of his hole of a room. He had caged himself in his room all summer long, eating ice cream and watching Hilary Duff movies, crying his eyes out. He even listened to Keith’s songs on repeat until his voice made him want to gag at last. Still, it took him almost three years to truly get over him, but at this very moment, with Keith’s head rested on his shoulder, he wondered if he ever got over him really. 

It all came down to trust. Lance couldn’t trust Keith. Not yet at least. Him lying to Lance about applying to music school, and springing a dumping on him was just the final straw, and Lance didn’t want to go through ten more years of pain and heartbreak. He just couldn’t. Not only that, but knowing how much music meant more to Keith than Lance himself, well, it kind of hurt thinking about that. And the thing that Keith couldn’t feel safe enough to talk it out with Lance. They were boyfriends for crying out loud, and in love, too. Talking about things like this should be a breeze when one was in love. Shouldn’t they? 

“Listen, Keith.” Lance speaks up, his shoulder feeling lighter as Keith sits up straight, staring at Lance with pools of glowing curiosity. 

There was a silent conversation going on between them, and a home movie probably flashing before both their minds since they had way too many memories together. “I-I can’t trust you. You never told me about music school.” 

“But I-”

“No! Let me talk. No excuses, that happened ten years ago, and I want to be the one talking right now, so don’t cut in. It’s impolite.” Lance had to go all teacher to make Keith understand that it was Lance who was the hurt one of the two. Keith made the decision to leave, not Lance. Lance wanted him to stay or make things work. He was allowed to be angry, not Keith. 

Lance dragged the blanket away from Keith, wrapping it selfishly around his body. That caused a half-choked complaint from Keith’s mouth, and Lance tried hard to keep his lips in a straight line. This was no laughing matter. This was serious time. He had to get all of his feelings out before he could replace them with new, better ones. 

“Fine.” Keith crosses his arms, it was cold outside and Lance notices goosebumps materializing on his exe’s bare, strong arms. “I’m listening.” Keith adds, indigo eyes revealing his sincerity to the matter.

A sigh releases gently from Lance’s mouth, staring intently at his past love.

“First of all, Keith. I still love you.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you all hanging.

Keith opens his mouth to say something, but Lance shoots up a finger reminding him who’s turn it is to talk. His mouth slides closed, jaw clenching with urges to have a say at Lance’s proclamation. 

“I know I kind of admitted that at the diner, but you need to know that...that I never stopped loving you. And that I secretly, deep down in my heart, all the way down in my very bones, that I wished for you to come back...for us to...to try again.” He needed a breather, his chest pounding hard, hammering as hard as a jackhammer while admitting these words. He knows that him being all mean and angry at Keith is turning him into a hypocrite, but he knows he has the right to be this angry, but bubbling up all this rage isn’t good for him either, and he needs to get the truth out of him before he explodes. 

He wanted to grab Keith’s hand for reassurance that he wouldn’t stand up and run away when Lance was going to go all ballistic at him now, “But you left me, alone. All alone. I was so in love with you, Keith. You were the moon to me, my first love and I wanted you to be my only love. I was ready to fight anyone and everything to keep you to myself. Yeah, college scared the shit out of me, especially since I knew we were both fast on going to seperate colleges and remembering how hot you looked,  _ look _ , I was fucking terrified you’d find other boys to fuck or fall in love with who you thought would be better than me. And when you landed that bomb on me before graduation, I was a wreck. A motherfucking wreck. I-I was ready to turn this town upside down in a rage.” 

Letting out all this steam, Lance hasn’t noticed that his hand is threaded with Keith’s. He tightens his hold, tears pricking his eyes when the flashes of bad memories crashes into his mind. 

This needs to get out. All of it, all the way out. 

“The first month was a nightmare. I deleted you from my phone. Tore up all of our photos together, blocked you on every single social media that existed at that time and was ready to cast a spell or something on you, wishing you had a miserable time in London.” A small, breathy laugh airs out of his nose, knowing now how Keith did have a miserable time, and he felt bad. “Sorry- then college,  _ fuck _ , college was such a blur. I tried hard to get your face out of my head, but wherever I turned, I was wishing I saw your face and that you had changed your mind about London and came back to me. But, alas, you stayed in fucking London and I knew by then that I had to get over you. Which I thought I did.” 

Keith has his hand up like a student. “Yes, Keith.” Lance says hoarsely, his voice used up even though he still has a lot more to say. 

He clears his throat, a crooked smile spreading on his pale, beautiful face, indigo eyes shining under the moonlight. 

_ Fuck, he’s gorgeous, _ Lance thinks. 

“Thank you, Mr. McClain.” Keith stares down at the road from the roof. “Can I start with an, I’m sorry? I know that doesn’t take back ten years worth of me being a moranic asshole, but at least it’s a start?” 

Lance really wanted to kiss him, but it would go past all his principles in becoming friends first and getting to know the versions of who they were today. They, or him, needed to put a couple fires out first before starting over. And Keith being a fireman should at least understand that. 

The air outside is crisp, cold, but still had that summer vibe to it. Living in Arizona, it was expected to have sweaty nights and even sweatier days, but tonight, the breeze feels good flowing past them as they both stare out at their small town and up at the night sky splattered with glowing balls of fire. 

Stars. Lance loved the stars because they reminded him when he was in college that Keith was staring up at the same night sky as him. Maybe not at the same time, because timezones, but it was still the same sky all the same, and the stars never moved, waiting for Lance’s silent prayers to reach Keith at night, letting him know that he was still thinking about him. 

“You’re not forgiven, but you are forgiven.” Lance says, and Keith makes a weird expression trying to interpret Lance’s answer. “Listen. We’re not getting together quite yet. Please just get that in your pretty little head…” He keeps going, like a train not hitting the brakes. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Keith shoots in, and Lance is sure his face is painted bright red. 

“You know you’re pretty, Keith. You don’t need me to say it twice. Now please listen, I’m still trying to get these fires inside me out and turned into ash so that they can blow away into the past.” Lance’s eyes narrow when Keith starts laughing at him. 

God, he did really miss that laugh, too. Keith always looked good with a smile, and Lance loved it when he was able to make that toothy grin of his appear because it was so seldom around other people, but as soon as they were alone and Lance opened his big mouth that smile would form and he would easily melt into a puddle at the sight. 

Lies. Lance had been telling himself lies for the past ten years, but he wasn’t ready for the truth to come out. “Shut up. You know I love to read, and these analogies spill out of me like hubba bubba tape gum. Sheesh, that sounded dumb.” 

Another thud lands on Lance’s shoulder. Keith makes a sharp breath with a sound of desperation leaving with it. “Keith...I know what you’re thinking, plotting or whatever…” Lance says, one of his free hands finding the length of Keith’s hair, twirling a soft lock around his finger. 

One of his own hands sneaks to rest on Lance’s thigh, not to give any hints of want, but because it was a habit, one they had as a couple, to remind each other how important they were to each other by always making sure they were just there for each other. 

“And what’s that, Mr. McClain?” Keith asks.


	16. Chapter 16

Thinking back to all the horrors Lance went through during college, a constriction tightened in his throat making it harder to let out the rest of the words he’d been storing in his head these past ten years. 

He had hoped he would never see Keith again, and keep these words locked up inside of him, or maybe write Keith a very lengthy letter about how he felt and send it anonymously hoping he didn’t recognize his shitty handwriting. But it was Keith, of course he would recognize his handwriting. The loop he made when he wrote a lowercase o, or the zigzag he made when he scrawled the letters j, g, z, - man, he was glad he never wrote a letter to Keith, it would have definitely been 18 pages long, front and back. 

“Lance?” 

Keith’s raspy voice pulled him out of his thoughts. They were still on the roof of the batting cages. There were way too many memories on this roof and it was depressing Lance. “Right, like I said, I’m onto you and your scheme to get back together, and I’m just trying to tell you that it’s not gonna happen…”

“Yet.” Keith says, tone a bit too stingy. 

“Huh?” Lance replies, eyebrows furrowing. 

“You said like minutes ago that we won’t get together,  _ yet. _ That means there’s still a possibility for us to find each other again…” His voice sounded hopeful, and the butterflies that were flapping all calmly in Lance’s stomach decided to make him nauseated. 

_ Fuck _ , he had to be more careful with his choice of words. He knew he had been telling himself lies every night since Keith left him. Like he knew he would always love Keith, but you just don’t unlove your first love, and even though Keith did a dick move on him, he knew. Lance just knew. He would always, no matter what, be in love with Keith and that those feelings would never disappear. But, he could make his want for Keith disappear. 

He was sure he had moved on. Going to bed every night, he could feel a piece of his broken heart healing. The longer he was separated from Keith, and the more he told himself he was better off without him, the pieces would slide back into place, slowly, but surely, and in the end more than three years later, his heart was finally whole. At least, that was what he wanted to believe, but there was always, will always be a place in his heart for his first love. 

And now that place was turning on him, taking over all of the other parts of his heart. It was turning into a Keith shaped vessel and Lance was aching. 

Lance took the blanket that was snug around his body and invited Keith back to him. Because it was cold, not because he wanted Keith close to him. Okay, maybe because he wanted Keith close to him, but he wasn’t going to be that obvious. 

“I-” Lance opened his mouth, finally, after thinking long and hard for the past five minutes, which felt like an eternity for him, Keith too, he assumed. “I don’t want to feel that pain again. When you left, I wounded up in a real dark place. I really, really loved you, Keith. I gave my heart to you and you just took it like a toy and threw it against the wall.” 

“Lance…” Keith sucked in a sharp breath at the harsh words being smacked at him. He grabbed hold of Lance’s arm, fingertips digging into his skin, a sound of clenched teeth leaving Keith, almost like he was ready to shed unwanted tears. “No. I-I was doing what I thought was best for the both of us. You didn’t deserve a person like me...you-you deserved so much better. I was a stuck up, egotistical bastard who didn’t want anyone getting in my way..I never was able to grasp how you wounded up falling for me, and I was so lucky knowing I had you, but again...you were so  _ good _ , Lance. Too good for me, and I wanted you to find the love your big heart deserved.” 

Music sounded behind them, and one of their phones was ringing. Lance stared back at their phones on the ground, vibrating, lighting up. It was Keith’s phone ringing, a picture of his mother appearing on the screen. “You should get that.” Lance whispered. 

“Let it go to voicemail. Like you said, we have ten years to hash out...we’ve barely scraped the surface.” A wet chuckle burst out of Keith, “I wanted to give you a chance Lance. That’s why I moved to London. Not because of my fucking music, I knew I was going nowhere with it, but it was a chance for us to go our separate ways, for you to find someone better...better than me.” Keith said at last. The tears Lance imagined he had hidden behind those beautiful, glittering eyes finally spilling into tracks of sadness, a sadness Keith might have held back for a long time. 

Wet, hot tears fell onto Lance’s arm, sliding down to the top of his hand. Keith’s tears. He never got to see Keith cry. Not once. His father had passed before they met. And when his Pa died, he never came back. Not once during their ten year gap, did he ever come back, and Lance was so set on accepting that. But now, Keith was here. There was a shot at getting back together, of having that place in his heart take over forever. 

“I never wanted better, Keith. All I wanted was you. But you never listened. To me, I thought you were too sucked into the music. Too focused on getting back at your dad and Pa for forcing you to become a firefighter, and your mother trying to implement a career in the field of education. But you were a fighter, a stone-cold fucking rebel. Sometimes I felt like someone you went to, to cool off...make out with whenever someone aggravated you. Still, we had a lot of fun times and I grew more and more in love with you the more I got to know you. And the more I got to see that soft side no one else got to witness, I knew I was done for. I knew when you shared that secret smile, that flustered face, you were the boy I would always be in love with and no one was going to take you away from me.” Tears had flowed over from his own eyes and he wanted to laugh, thinking how sappy both him and his past love were being, but this was needed, it was dire to get this all out. 

For them to try again. As friends.

“That’s why we need to make being friend’s work, Keith. Trust. We need to build a new trust. Today. As almost 30 year olds. As adults.” Finally, a snort reverberated out of Keith, and Lance followed suit. 

“Since when have we ever been adults!?” Keith mocked, sighing loudly, irritatingly, “Ugh- I hate being responsible, and being an adult. I want to be free and live wild. But, you’re right...you’re so fucking right. As always. You haven’t changed a bit, Lance.” 

Keith flung the blanket off of them, rising to stretch after sitting on the roof’s ledge for what felt like ten long years. ‘Cept it must have been around an hour or so. The moon was still a large nightlight for half the sleeping world, and two sad souls going through memory lane. Hoping. Wishing. Wanting a new chance to try it all over again. As friends. 

While stretching out his arms and legs, flinging the blanket back to its hiding spot, Keith hummed an uncertain noise, like he was thinking about something. 

“What?” Lance asked, mirroring Keith’s stretches. Damn, they had been glued to the ledge, Lance’s bottom was numb, pricking about like ants in his pants. 

A smirk traced Keith’s lips, his face turning into a dark shadow. Lance knew that look.  _ Scheming face _ , he thought and his whole body ran with shivers. 

Keith angled his head to the side, looking like a sexy jerk. The exact sexy jerk he met in the boy’s bathroom for the first time almost fourteen years ago. But this Keith, this older, more refined version. Just staring at him, Lance’s heart fluttered almost making him want to leap off the building. 

“I know how we can test this friend _ ship _ of ours.” Keith says, his hands planted firmly on his hips, those narrow hips, with that dip Lance remembers kissing...heat was flaring into a quiet ember in the pit of his stomach at the sudden intrusive thought. 

“Okay...how so?” Lance asks, stammering on the words, cocking a brow up, blue eyes electrifying Keith. 

The night might have matured, but looking at Keith. Lance knew, that he would always be young at heart, that perfect, curled smile complimenting his rugged face. 

“We go on a double date.” He says at last. 


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as the idea made its course out of Keith’s mouth and into the open night air, he knew from that moment that he had fucked up. 

He slammed the beer bottle a bit too hard on the round table he was leaning against, pursing his lips in regret, shielding the blinding lamp light with his lidded eyes, thinking about what happened the night before when he made that fuck-up. 

“Okay.” Lance had said, agreeing quickly, like it was a no-brainer. “I hate to say this now, but I actually have a date this coming Saturday..” His voice was low, like he knew Keith would turn into a bomb if he had decided to share this news. 

Keith had made the suggestion, and kept his cool like the adult he is. “Good, then you need to find me a date and we’ll go together. Sound good?” 

“It does..I already know someone who’s interested.” Lance avoided his gaze, a hot flush finding him almost like he was jealous. Keith had hoped to God that he was jealous, staring at Lance with glittering eyes to keep going with the conversation. “A-a colleague. I don’t know if you remember him from school, but, a-erhm, James Griffin..?” 

James  _ fucking _ Griffin. Keith remembered that jack-hole. How he was always trying to one-up him in AP English lit, the only class Keith was good at, and that spiky, brown haired dipshit always had to steal his spotlight. Lucky for him though, he was hot and Keith went along with going out with him, but only for this double date. Because Keith was cunning, he had a plan mulling for the double date. He was hoping though, that it would all go according to plan. 

Foam rose out of his bottle, the liquid trickling down rapidly when the bottom hit the red table top, “Fuck..” Keith stammered, looking for napkins to wipe away the spill. His nerves still hadn’t left him. He was hoping this night would just make its course and that his plan already went into motion, working its magic, but alas, he was still waiting for everyone to show up. 

Before he had time to go through his plan, his throat tightened at the sight of gold spilling into the bar.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ , Keith thought. He was doomed, but also, and relieving to him, he didn’t need a plan anymore. 

“Took you long enough.” Keith says, grinning at Lance when he orders a beer and plants the bottle down on the table next to Keith. 

“The others haven’t come yet? Did you scare them off, Keith!?” Lance glares at Keith, taking a long sip of the brown liquid, wincing at the foul taste. 

Keith bit into his lower lip, taking in Lance’s outfit. A tight V-neck white tee and washed out blue jeans, he knew exactly what Lance was thinking when he chose this outfit, his teeth grinding harder against his lips. 

Music played louder in the background, tearing Keith out of his daydream, aware that two more bodies were surrounding their table. Laura had made it, looking like a latina model, just how Lance liked his women, causing Keith to stare daggers at the attractive woman who was smiling brightly with rows of pearly whites at his past love; her long, auburn curls bouncing when Lance made her laugh.  _ Ugh.  _

“Keith, this is James. Not sure you two remember-” 

“Dipshit, good to see you again.” James sneers at Keith, giving him a bold, brown-eyed wink, sizing the firefighter up, not looking one bit disappointed. 

Keith was sure Lance was following James every move at Keith, and it excited him. “Motherfucker, good to see you too. Who knew you had the hots for an asshole like me.” Keith takes a new sip of his beer, staring at James with daring, lust-filled eyes. He gently drifted his eyes to Lance mid sip, and he thought he saw a hurricane blowing close to him when he talked to James like that.  _ Perfect.  _

An hour pasts, and they’ve all drained at least four beers each. Keith ordered a tray of shots for all of them to shoot while waiting for the quiz to start up. He loved quizzes, and he knew Lance loved them, too. Back when they were together, family nights at the McClain’s residence would always end with a battlefield because Lance and Keith would turn into mortal enemies of competitiveness. 

Tonight though, Keith was looking forward to bringing back that old spark in Lance, hoping he’ll ignite any old flames of want for Keith so that they could walk that path again. 

“Bottoms up, everyone!” Keith holds hit shot out, waiting for the others to follow suit. 

Once all shots were in the air, he downed his and the others did too, a stinging noise leaving them all from the quick burn. “Looks like it’s a Kahoot. We need to choose our nicknames.” James informs the table, whipping out his phone. 

Keith, Lance and Laura find their phones, and a light bulb turns on in his head. He shoots a quick look at Lance’s phone, and he’s tapping in the pin code to the quiz. Keith smirks, already tapped into the quiz, ready to write down a nickname. 

A mere minute passes, and the first nicknames appear on the screen. At the same time, two familiar nicknames pop up. “Keith!” “Lance!” They shout each other’s names, both men pointing at the screen in front of them, then to each other as happy snickers leave their mouths. 

“Dang it, we had the same idea.” Keith rolls his eyes, staring at the screen where his nickname shines brightly, and Lance’s nickname next to his. 

When they dated they always called each other by different nicknames. He remembered how rarely his own name was said by his ex. Those times when Lance did say his name, it was either when they were angry, or intimate with each other. Flashes of warmth surged into his throat at the memory of their intimacy, and Keith drags himself away from that part of his life, knowing Lance will never want to go that far again with him. At least, for now. 

“What’s so funny?” Laura asks, her green eyes infiltrating Keith’s inside joke with Lance. 

“Dingus here had the same idea as me, stealing our nicknames for the quiz.” Lance explains, chuckling while pointing to the two nicknames on the screen. “I used to call Keith, Samurai, during high school, and he called me Sharpshooter. It was just an inside joke kind of thing, but they stuck. All four years..” Lance’s voice goes quiet when he catches Keith softly grinning at the names, saluting his drink to him. 

Lance takes his own drink up, urging their dates to do it, too. A loud  _ cheers! _ ruptures from the group, and they all take a long, long sip of their alcohol. They’re going to need it. Keith certainly did if Laura was going to make bed eyes at his ex all night, wishing the daggers in his eyes were real as ever. 


	18. Chapter 18

The moment Lance walked into the bar stumbling upon Keith slamming a beer bottle on the table, from afar, and looking like  _ that _ . That was when he knew; when he just knew that he had fucked up. 

Yeah, sure, he wanted to do friends. Try out this  _ thing _ . This  _ thing  _ Keith had suggested of all  _ things _ . This double date, before anything escalated into regrets, or travasties, or more heartbreak. But still, he knew he didn’t want that either. Damn, he was such a train wreck, and it didn’t help the case even more when he caught Keith wearing... _ that.  _

Lance had it all planned out: Go on this double date. Get Keith drunk and hope he would go home with James, and they could fuck it out. Lance could get to know Laura, Lura’s friend, and maybe have a good time with her later. 

But,  _ damn _ , did he fuck up when he kept on staring at Keith looking so motherfucking good in... _ that! _ He knew it. He knew Keith would try this, but Lance wasn’t any better, since well, Lance did the same. 

Lance sighed dishearteningly before making his way to Keith’s table. In conclusion, they were both train wrecks. 

The night passed by quickly, and they were having laughs about him and Keith stealing each other’s nicknames for the Kahoot. “I used to call Keith Samurai all the time back in highschool.” Lance had explained Laura and James. His ears tingling when he felt soft locks touching him, warm breath gushing out of a half drunk, cute ex. 

“You still call me mullet, though.” Keith whimpers, loud enough to pull Laura and James into the conversation. 

“Shut it, mul-let!” Lance bites back, grinning, his heart picking up its pace when Keith flicks his fingers on Lance’s nose teasingly. 

“He’s right though, he called me Samurai to everything, and I called him the sharpshooter-” Keith got the table’s attention, a plan brewing behind those glittering, purple galaxies.  _ Don’t fucking go there _ , Lance thought. “But sometimes, when the time felt  _ really good _ , I got to call him big b-”

Lance smacks his hand on Keith’s mouth, his voice going all sheepish when Laura and James’ eyes go wide in terror from the fireman’s sharing moment. “And that’s enough out of you, mullet. No more blasts from the past right now. You two ready? Let’s make a game out of it, between the four of us. Loser buys next round, yeah?” His hand was still glued to Keith’s mouth, and as the child he is, his hand was being slobbered with spit while asking their dates nicely to focus on the game. 

At last, he let’s go, staring angrily at his spit-drenched hand. “You never learn, do you..?” Lance bellows grotesquely at Keith, wiping his hand on his back pocket. 

“Works every time.” Keith smiles all cute at Lance, and he’s sure the bar has tipped upside down because the sight made him nauseated with glee. 

Before Lance could sling-shot a new remark at his ex, the familiar, most annoying music in the universe echoed in the bar and Lance stared hard at the screen with the questions about everything and nothing pop up. 

Keith and their dates had their phones ready in their hands; blue, green, red and yellow boxes appearing on their small screens to pick an answer. Lance tipped his head up to the question, the first one being an easy one about a movie director. A sweep of his finger on the blue button, and his eyes drift to Keith’s hand. Red.  _ Wrong _ , Lance mocks in his head, and when the blue box ticks correct, Lance hollers a loud  _ Hah! _ pointing a pressing finger at the black haired man, surprise suddenly crashing into those pretty eyes of his. 

Shit.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ Lance had forgotten how cute Keith’s face became whenever he was startled. Those calming butterflies in his stomach finally made their move to eat him alive and he had to take his outstretched finger, waving it towards his date, “Laura! How did you do?” Lance asks, saving himself, but he knew he was screwed, noticing Keith smiling all coyly to himself.  _ Fuck.  _

As the quiz continued, Lance had the sudden urge to act like his third graders, taking the opportunity when Keith wasn’t looking to tap on his phone making sure he lost this round since he was gaining up on Lance’s score, and Lance hated losing. But so did Keith, and he didn’t take the cheating move lightly, slamming a palm in Lance’s face when he takes over his phone and taps on a wrong answer. 

“Mullet!!” Lance whines, his eyes overflowing with sorrow at his loss. Their scores were even now, forgetting anyone else was even in the bar. 

The table shook when Lance slammed his free palm on it to grab Keith’s unwanted attention. That asshole was not letting him get the best of him, but he noticed a slight curl on his fucking face, and he turns his head, tilting it ever so slightly to the side questioning what the problem could possibly be. “Yes, Mr. McClain? Having trouble winning? I thought you were a teacher.” He mocks, draining the remains of his drink, leaning close to have a look at both their phones. 

With their hips bumping into each other every three seconds, Lance almost bursts into flames for each touch and had to grab an ice-cube in one of the fruity drinks on their table, stuffing it in his mouth. The  _ crunch, crunch, crunch _ of the ice cube helped deafen the noise in the bar, concentration taking over his brain for a hot minute. 

_ Keith is your friend, Lance. You are in control. You showed up dressing like that on purpose, because you know Laura would think you looked good in it, not Keith. NOT KEITH. LAURA.  _

“LAURA!” Lance shouts without thinking, making a face like he zoned out as the disturbed idiot he is. 

“Yes?” Her green eyes shined brightly under the dimmed light, her red lips smacking tastefully in front of Lance, and he knew he could easily have her tonight, but nothing, absolutely nothing was happening to him below the belt when he stared at her. 

Speechless as can be, blinking a few times at her, Lance has no idea what to say. “You have a little something here.” Save by the bell, Keith cuts in and takes his thumb to swab away something at the corner of Laura’s lip, but there was nothing. 

“Fucking knight and shining armoring you, Big b-” Lance smacks his ex's mouth again, rolling his eyes, mouthing a  _ thank you  _ at Keith, Keith’s tongue licking his hand in answer, before going back to the quiz. Lance stares at his hand again, a corner of his lip tilting up. 

Last question pops up, and Lance really wants to win this, but he’s genuinely stuck on the question. Tongue stuck out between his teeth in concentration, he only has twenty seconds left, heart pounding for an answer, eyes madly focused on his phone. 

He doesn’t notice when he smells that sickening sweet waft of roses again. “This one, Lance.” Keith taps the red box, and Lance’s whole spine tingles when he feels Keith’s mouth grabbing his earlobe as fast as lightning, not a single soul in the bar noticing. 

“K-K-Keith!” Lance whispers loudly at the fireman, shooting his gaze fast at their dates.

They’re backs are turned to them, leaning into each other, talking. They hadn’t seen Keith grabbing a nibble of McClain. The fucking nerve of that guy. 

“Remember family game nights?” Keith pulls Lance out of his rage. 

A hidden smile spreads on Lance’s face, ignoring that he won the quiz, thanks to Keith. James and Laura had moved to the bar to buy the next round, letting Lance and Keith have space to talk. 

“Yeah...they were traumatizing. I try not to remember them. Ronnie still has hot flashes from that time you took her monopoly money and ripped them to shreds in front of her, calling her a lying skank. She still hates you..” Lance states, cracking into a childish grin. 

That was a lie of course. Veronica loved Keith, and hated Lance for not getting back together with him the moment he came back home. Both her and Rachel had been on his ass ever since he mentioned Keith coming back home. He had to remind them time and time again what Keith did to him, but right now, in this bar, playing a freaking _ Kahoot _ with giggles and smiles, he didn’t know what he wanted. 

He still hurt. That’s one thing he knew for sure. And pain took time to heal. 


	19. Chapter 19

Once the  _ Kahoot _ ended with the screen a full blown color of purple and the nickname  _ Samurai _ in big letters and a trophy revealing the night’s winner, the disaster called a  _ double date _ proceeded onwards and upwards. 

James stole Keith with him to the bar to order their fourth round of drinks, leaving Lance behind to talk with his date. “So...how long have you and Lura been friends?” Lance really tried to sound interested, but his eyes slid over to the bar taking in how the tightness of how Keith’s black skinny jeans were molding his backside into something he wanted to make a famous sculpture out of. 

He came back to the present when he heard an offended scoff. “Seriously? We went to high school together, Lance! Allura and I were both on the cheerleading squad...all four years.” Laura’s face was the definition of someone who wanted to gauge his eyes out with a melon baller. 

_ Fuck _ , he didn’t mean to forget that he knew her from high school. In hindsight, they hadn’t spoken more than two words to each other during high school, so why the scoff, really.

Keith was the blame to this. Those jeans, that loose floral shirt hiding a toned trapezius he wouldn’t mind looking at, digging his fingertips into while bending him over his couch- _ don’t go there cowboy, _ Lance shook his head, taking a long sip of his mojito, polishing it dry, the clinking of the ice waking him up from his pornographic thoughts. 

“Sorry, Laura. I-” He knew he didn’t have any excuse for forgetting her. Hell, he saw her every Wednesday for yoga. 

“Forget it, Lance. You’re obviously distracted.” Laura made a genuine, apologetic smile, nodding her brunet head towards the bar area where Keith was laughing adorably to something James must have told him. 

Ears burning a jealous flame, Lance felt a slender hand fall on top of his. “If it’s any consolation, I think Keith is still into you and he’s trying to make you jealous.” Laura winked.

_ Yeah, no fucking shit, Laura! _ Lance was on to Keith and his fucking ploy at getting him back. It was something he didn't want to fall easily for either. They were supposed to do friends, and he wouldn’t have mind doing each other’s friends to screw that word deep in the mullet’s skull. At least, that was what he thought until he caught James leaning onto Keith’s shoulder, his brown doe eyes definitely picturing Keith on his bed, naked and preferably inside him. 

That was the last straw. Lance grit his teeth, hard, pretending it was Keith’s head he was chewing on. “Go to him.” He heard Laura suggested. 

_ I can’t, Laura!  _ Is something Lance wanted to scream in her gorgeous face, but it wouldn’t make the night go by any quicker. Had everything been so simple, they (him and Keith) would have been all sexed out and together by now, but Lance was as stubborn as a child eating their greens. 

Ignoring the new love-birds by the bar, Lance decided to tap his jealous rage on the wooden table waiting impatiently for Keith and James to return to their table with more drinks. “Stop that, you’re making it obvious that the two of them standing next to each other is bothering you.” Laura whispers at Lance, her eyes sparkling a neon green under the low light, probably flustered that Lance shot her a dramatic eye-roll at her from her extreme suggestion. 

Lance takes his hand, dragging it down his face, wiping away the long evening. Why did he go along with this double date thing? Was it so that Keith could prove that they couldn’t do friends? Was it so that Keith could rub it all over his face that he was right? That Lance was at a level of jealous that he was willing to find the closest hacksaw and introduce James’ dick to it? 

Troubled by the whole thing, Keith and James finally made their way back to their table, a tray in James’ hand, drinks and shot glasses covering the whole thing. “Thank God, I’m undeniably parched.” Lance muttered, grabbing a new mojito and downing a shot of tequila all in one go. 

“Easy there, sailor. The night is still young, don’t wanna drag you home to your apartment.” Keith exclaims for the group to hear, “Although, you still haven’t offered me a tour of it, yet.” He leaned in to whisper in Lance’s ear, sending a new wave of chills down his spine. 

_ Damn his smooth voice, damn those tight, tight jeans _ ;  _ damn everything _ , Lance grabbed another shot, a hot glare passing by Keith’s lilac eyes as he downed it, keeping their gazes locked until he slams the shot glass on the table, exhaling loudly. He hoped Keith took a whiff of his foul, alcoholic breath and that his dick limpened from it. 

James and Laura were back to their conversation from earlier, leaving Lance an opening to confront Keith. He bumps a hip to Keith’s side, regret puncturing his ribcage at the sudden contact, “I’m on to you. And your little scheme, butt munch.” Lance says with a low, irritated voice in Keith’s ear. 

A hum of recognition vibrates from Keith, a teasing smile tugging on to his lips, directing the neck of his beer bottle at Lance, accusingly. “Says the hypocrite. And seriously,  _ butt munch _ ? What are we, nine?” Keith guts out a quick nasal laugh. 

“I’ll have you know, you doorknob. I keep a list of all the nicknames my students throw at each other. My favorite at the moment, is Tofu pee brain, but I was saving it for someone worth calling.” Lance waves off the conversation, leaning down on his elbows, sipping on his third mojito. 

The alcohol might as well take its course through his bloodstream or set sail to his brain soon, because he hated being sober when things got awkward. His eyes grow big, “Wait, did you just call me a hypocrite? What for!? I’m not the one wearing ridiculously tight pants, and a loose fitting floral shirt complimenting the violets in his eyes, not. at. all.” Lance throws off nonchalantly, the fire behind his blue irises clearly giving off an  _ I’ve been caught  _ vibe. 

One could see how much Keith was enjoying this. His hip slid even closer to Lance’s side, his arm swinging around Lance’s shoulder pulling him even closer as Keith’s mouth twitches upward to reveal his satisfied grin, “And what you’re saying is you didn’t plan on wearing that tight white V-neck t-shirt, that  _ oh so _ compliments the washed out blue jeans you know I used to love seeing you in? Drag you out of...my lips warming the skin between your thighs...” Keith coos the last part in a seductive whisper. 

Dammit, he caught him red handed, a pricking heat tingling his cheeks. Lance didn’t know why he wanted to wear this exact outfit for their double date. He predicted they weren’t going home together, and that sex or even the notion of kissing was off the table. But, something inside of him wanted to make Keith squirm, yearn for him, even though he already knew that he yearned for him enough already. What with being too forward the day they met after being apart these past ten years, and suggesting to  _ try again _ at being boyfriends. Don’t forget him asking why he can’t kiss him! Not like that recurring question has engraved itself in Lance’s brain already. 

A troubled sigh leaves Lance’s mouth. Oh how he wanted to rest his head on Keith’s shoulder at the moment. Even though they weren’t an item anymore, and that Keith really did hurt him, he did still feel safe beside him, he still wanted to be close to him. 

So what was it? 

Did Lance want him back? Or was he just too horny for Keith to even think straight? 

Or not straight at all? 


	20. Chapter 20

Laughter volcanoed from their table. The clock on the wall ticked past 1AM, and the others were swiftly punching out tired yawns. That’s what age does to you. Closing in on the big 3-0 means going to bed at a responsible time, to plan ahead the days before something comes crashing in like an unintended spacecraft from a different planet. Or was that just Lance’s life? 

According to Keith though, it seemed to him that the night was still young. He was ready to hit all the imaginary clubs they had in this small town, lost in his own fantasy with his eyes closed, waving a beer bottle in his hand swaying away to the music playing loudly in the bar. 

Lance tried to catch sight of their dates, but they were nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of his eye, he darted his tired gaze to the exit door and found James and Laura all set to head out, hand in hand, too. That took a turn. 

“James!” Lance hooked their attention. 

James craned his neck, a bored expression forming on his own tired face. 

“You’re leaving!? And with  _ my _ date?” Lance cocks a thin brow up at James, ignoring Laura making that fucking playful grin like she knew what Lance was thinking. 

“Hey, benefit of being bisexual, amiright?” James whispers something into Laura’s ear, and she disappears into the night while he strides back to Lance and Keith. 

Keith is still lost in the music, obviously drunk out of his mind, and Lance pushes him to the dancefloor to get it all out of his system. 

A smirk forms on James’ pale, sickly looking face, “Look, Keith is incredibly hot and all, and I wouldn’t at all have minded slicing a piece of that. But, you two clearly have some unfinished business that needs taken care of. The sexual tension between the two of you tonight was so thick not even the sharpest of knives could cut through it. You two should do something about that. And when it’s out of your systems, have him call me.” James salutes with two fingers, lowering one to flip Lance off, then heads out of the bar pleased with himself. 

With a painful thunk, Lance plants his head on the table, “That….fucking asshole.” Lance mutters, mostly because he’s right and Lance hated it when James was right. 

“Pretty sure he’s going to fuck a different hole tonight, Mr. McClain.” Keith states, handing Lance a new mojito. 

Blunt. Keith had always been blunt when he was around Lance, which was crazy to believe because whenever he was with his family or their friends, sexual things tend to make him squirm like an innocent child. Such a double-sided dipshit, Lance thought, but his heart vaulted into his throat when he caught that cheeky smile on Keith, a pokeable dimple revealing itself. 

_ Hello, old friend. _

Wow, Lance hadn’t seen that dimple in over ten years. When he last saw that dimple, they had been laying on Lance’s bed talking about college, the future, if they ever wanted to get married, not necessarily with each other, but just the thought of marriage itself. That dimple had sprung forth when the discussion of marriage took over, Keith’s lips tugging into the widest of smiles, and Lance kissing that dimple when he told him that marrying Lance sounded like the best thing in the world. 

That was all in the past. Before Keith ignited the lighter, letting it all catch on fire. “You’re drunk, Keith.” Lance made a new glare at him, but his eyes dived down to his shirt, a button had come loose, unveiling the sight of his chest, and two very tempting, very pink and very perky-

“And you’re not drunk enough, Mr. McClain.” Keith stopped his train of thought from the compelling sight of Keith’s bare chest. 

Lance gulped. He wished Keith could button up his shirt, this was not helping the sexual tension James mentioned earlier. Duly, because he had no argument with what James said. Keith was hot, always had been, and now ten years later, he was even hotter, aged like fine wine. Not because he’s a fireman or anything, that could have some reason, but no, he was an adult, a responsible adult, with principles, saving lives, flashing that dorky smile from time to time without thinking about it when he was around Lance, causing a flame burning hotly in his aching, still mending heart.

That heat bombarded Lance’s chest, rooting all over his insides, spreading down to his legs, skyrocketing up to his brain. Want was taking over his whole body, making it hard for him to breathe if he eyes kept on staring at Keith, who was staring back at Lance’s ogling him. 

“Lance.” Keith places a finger under Lance’s chin, the softest of a touch, closing his agaped mouth. His finger slides across Lance’s jaw. Was that drool he wiped away? 

Before Keith could say anything, the music turned off. “The bar is closing in ten, get your asses outta here folks. Take your businesses home to fuck your brains out, or just...you know, go home.” Lotor, the owner, and Allura’s...something, grumbled to the rest of the bar’s inhabitants. 

Was it already 2AM? Lance peered down to his watch, the light glowing a digital 1:49AM. His blue eyes darted up to Keith, his face a look of wonder, that dorky smile spreading wide. 

“What?” Lance asked, a chuckle forcefully cradling his voice. 

Keith tiptoed his fingers along the top of Lance’s hand, the balls of his cheeks displaying different tones of pink and red. There he is. There’s the bashful Keith Lance remembers from their time as boyfriends. “Do-Do you want to walk me home?” Keith lifts his eyes up to Lance, locking their gazes, the red on his cheeks deepening into a rouge of maroon. 

Without a second thought, Lance left the bar with Keith in his tow. 


	21. Chapter 21

Keith patted around his jeans to locate his keys. He heard a clanging rattle next to him, craning his neck to catch Lance dangling his keys in his face while wearing a playful grin. “You gave them to me for safekeeping when we met in the bar. Guess you knew how drunk you were planning to be.” Lance said, a soft chuckle escaping those plump lips. 

“Right. Totally forgot.” Keith fumbled, grabbing his keys from Lance’s hand. 

He lost his grip on the keys as soon as they were placed in his hand. They fell to the floor with a loud clang, his head swimming with nerves biting different points in his head like fire ants. Why was he so nervous? Flirting for fun at the bar was a walk in the park, but standing outside his apartment door, alone with Lance, internally wishing something intimate could happen between them tonight, it was leaving him dumbfounded, turning him into a delusional mess. 

He bent down to pick up his keys, almost stumbling on his toes. “Here, let me do it.” Lance grabbed for Keith’s keys. 

In that moment, everything inside Keith shifted. Shifted hot. He caught Lance’s eyes as he bent down to pick up his fallen keys. The blue in them had sparked into an electric color of deepened sapphire. Those eyes were familiar to Keith. Those were the eyes that screamed of lust whenever they were together back in high school. He knew it. Lance wanted him just as much as Keith did. 

Now, how to pursue it?

Swooping his hand to fling his keys into his other hand, a surprised whimper fell out of Lance’s mouth. “Keith? What are you-?” 

A second passed, and Keith had Lance pinned up against his door. Feeling adventurous, Keith made a flirty smile towards Lance’s still surprised face, hoping he would feel flushed by the sight of it. Revel in it for a few seconds before he decided to do bad things to his past love. 

Now pushed roughly against the door, dirty almost, by Keith’s heavy body, Lance narrowed his electric blue eyes of want to him. “Keith…” He breathed his name out, hypnotizing Keith with those eyes, that mouth, the way his cupid’s bow was now curling as he said his name again, smacking him back to reality, then into the darkness of orbital oblivion. 

“Keith.”

“I’m here. I’m  _ right here _ , Lance.” Keith didn’t slur with his words. How his lips curve on their own didn’t imply at all that he’s still inebriated, no, he was drunk on something else.  _ On someone else. _

He still had Lance cradled against the door with his arm planted next to his face, the front of his body pressing even harder against Lance’s hard body. At any measure, Keith was not letting Lance scatter away in fright. Unless he wanted to, then he’ll let him go, no forcing here. Keith wasn’t a maniac. If Lance didn’t want to be here, he’ll understand that, respect that. 

“Thanks for walking me home.” Quietly, sweetly, the words bubbled out of Keith’s mouth, gliding his eyes from Lance’s tempting mouth, up to his eyes, the blue in them swirling around like a hurricane. Damn, he blew Keith away with that face, he could hardly keep on his toes at the sight of him. 

Those sweet, peachy lips curl into a cute smile, capturing Keith’s heart all over again. And again, and again, and again. He was done for if that smile was meant for him and only him. 

“Of course, who knows where’d you end up if I didn’t keep a watch on you, holding your hand almost like you were one of my students, dummy.” Lance chuckled again, a twinkle from his eyes lassoing Keith even closer than he already was. 

Unfurling to the nickname that wasn’t mullet, or Zombie pee brain, but dummy; a nickname he used specifically for him when they once were happy, in love, and college not being the biggest obstacle in their lives, but rather, trying to find a good hiding spot at school to make out. 

A plume of bravery took over Keith again when he smirked seductively at the tan man in front of him. They weren’t teenagers anymore, he could seduce the hell out of his old love if he wanted to. There were ways to reel Lance in, and he had tried every trick in the book when they were dating. All of them worked on Lance because he loved being played with by Keith. He would always see it all as a game on who could unravel the other first. Which had always been Keith’s favorite game. And he would often be the champion of that game. 

Keith leaned in with his face, his warm breath hopefully tickling Lance’s cheek when he let out a short, sexy chuckle, “I’m sure I wouldn’t have been alone... _ Sharpshooter.  _ I have my ways of finding company.” He purposely slurred his words this time, feeling the rush of adrenaline shooting like pop rocks in his veins. 

Pressed against Lance’s cheek with his own, the heat that was there earlier was rising more and more into a burning boil after Keith said those words to his old flame. Looked like something was working from his book, but that was old news, he could wrap Lance around his little finger if it meant he got to woo him with his body or his words. Lance always melted into a puddle whenever Keith went all  _ french lover  _ on him, he relished in it, being a hopeless romantic himself, and Keith loved raveling in it as well. 

So he kept at it. Lance wasn’t giving any indication in escaping. He got him right where he wanted him. 

When their gazes met again, deepening their stare, Keith licked his lips, catching a blue flame in the midst of Lance’s pupils. “Is that a flicker of an angry flame I see, Lancey? Don’t like the idea of me being with someone else?” Keith chortled at Lance, cheek still warm against Lance’s, angling his face to press a hot, chaste kiss on Lance’s cheek. 

Knees buckling, Lance’s face fell lower at the sudden crudeness by Keith. Oh, he was so lush when Keith saw the anticipated blissed out face Lance made when his lips barely grazed his skin. Now imagine his face when their lips finally get to meet. 

Keith felt a slight buckle in his own knees, picturing the sensation of covering his mouth over Lance’s after yearning for him for so long, missing him for all those years, trying as hard as possible to forget him and move on. Impossible, all of it. This. Them, right here, right now. It was all Keith could ever have dreamed of, and to hell with it all, he was never going to let this man go. He loved him. Always have, always will. 

“I-” A shaky shudder ran out of Lance’s throat, “I never said-” His body trembled by the hard, pressing impact still keeping him locked up against the door.

“But your eyes did, Lance. They were practically screaming bloody murder in my face.” Keith rubbed his cheek up and down over Lance’s, day-old stubble scratching his smooth skin, itching its way down to his pants. 

_ God, _ he wanted him. 

“Lance-” He whispered, daring a nibble at his earlobe again, his sweet spot, and a squealed whine successfully fell out of Lance’s mouth this time. “ _ Sharpshooter. _ ” He whispered now, slowly, making sure the nickname ran from his tongue like honey. 

Lips as soft as velvet covered Keith’s mouth, a low moan of relief leaving the two of them. He would fight the devil if he had to, to have those lips stuck on his mouth for eternity, to nibble on, to suck, lick. To devour whole. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated SPICE

“Keith, we can’t…” Lance made a new low moan when Keith caught his lower lip between his teeth, an _uh-huh_ of refusal leaving him. 

Once the reminiscent nickname tickled his eardrums, Lance had come undone, weak for the sound of how the name rolled off of Keith’s tongue. Imagining his tongue in his mouth, how his own tongue would mingle with it, exchanging saliva as they used to, how his lips would feel against his own and if a kiss could lead to hands not touching the door, but, touch him instead. 

He wished the notion of regret had found him as soon as their lips met in a fierce force of want, but nothing. Lance had been craving for Keith’s lips ever since they met at the reunion, his eyes following the butt of the cigarette placed neatly between those soft, cherry red lips.Trouble. All of it, all of him. The image burned itself in Lance’s mind, and all he could ever see when he closed his eyes these past weeks were the tracings of those heavenly defined, cherry red lips on top of his. 

“Keith…” Lance tried again through a new set of fervent kisses. Man, he was amazing at using his tongue, gliding it over, under, twirling it along in a perfect dance with Lance’s. He knew he was melting to it, his knees already unbuckled, threatening him to fall to his knees soon. “We...shouldn’t.” 

“ _Shh_ …” Keith held a single half-gloved finger pressed firmly on Lance’s lips, his smile looking all drunken as it loosely slid upwards, before his head fell down for a quick taste at Lance’s long, heavenly tasted neck; according to Keith’s loud sound of satisfactory when his lips press against it.

“We both know very well how much we need this…” Keith began, when he was done with his vampiric meal, pulling his finger away from Lance’s lips, and started walking flirty fingers up Lance’s chest stopping by the low point of his V on the neck of his white t-shirt. 

Saliva found a path down Lance’s throat when one of Keith’s fingers caught the hem of the V-neck, slowly, but so confidently sure when staring at Keith’s hungry eyes as his finger gently tugged the white cottony fabric down, down, down till-

Having the tip of his finger pressing heavily down on Lance’s skin was agonizingly pleasurable, Lance didn’t know whether to spontaneously combust or break out into an ABBA song. Almost melting into a puddle of sweet, sweet ice cream, Lance wondered, still staring at Keith; how? 

How did Keith do it? Turn harmless flirting into a straight up porno? He’s a criminal mastermind in the attempt of recapturing Lance’s heart, or, in this matter of a heist, his dick, but the latter was soon to be snagged if this keeps up. 

Which couldn’t be argued with once that frisky finger tugged out a brown-toned, perky nipple. Keith’s pupils blew up, into galaxies of arousal, at the sight, his mouth dripping with saliva. His lilac eyes hastily dart up to Lance’s, asking for consent before he did something he might not have allowed the fireman. 

Lance made an expression that said: _by all means, have yourself a feast_. That was all the confirmation Keith needed before his lips nestled the free nipple. Lance’s feet gave in as soon as Keith’s lips met with his nipple, the sensation descending with heat to his inner thighs. 

“Holy f-” Lance covered his mouth to suppress any lewds noises in case Keith’s neighbors were listening in on them. Shitballs, Keith was ruining him. He peered down to the fireman devouring the nipple with wet lips, sucking at it, causing Lance to drop down to his hunches. 

Keith released the nipple with a _pop_ , drooping down with Lance; Lance caught Keith’s swollen lips portraying a ruby red than a cherry red color from the sucking, “Holy shit, haven’t you wrecked me enough.” Lance accused Keith in an insightful tone before the fireman caught his neck and reeled him in.

Their lips crashed with such a force, Keith was unbending his knees, Lance following suit with his own body sliding up the door till they’re back at their initial height. Flavors of lemon and lime punched the sensitive points on Lance’s tongue when Keith send his own tongue back in his mouth. It was intoxicating him all anew this whole getup of the two of them making out pressed hard against Keith’s apartment door. 

How have they not already gotten inside and crashed on his couch to continue this cloud nine of bliss? 

Lance broke their kiss. “Keith...as much as I am enjoying this...how do I call it, your attempt at wooing me. Can we please continue this-” Lance swiped a hungry finger of his own across Keith’s plumped lips, “In there…” Then slid said finger at the door. 

Keith crooked a toothy grin. And as the douchebag he’s always was, he swooped back in with his mouth, sounding off a gurgled moan. Muscle memory must have taken over his brain while they continued their heated session and he fumbled for the correct key to insert in the lock, and: _three, two, one,_ the door _magically_ opened. 

They tumbled onto Keith’s very large, very comfortable light gray sofa, Lance turning to autopilot straddling his past love like he always used to do whenever they went this far. 

“Keith.” _kiss_ \- “You.” _kiss-_ “Don’t think we’re-”

“Going too fast? No, we’re not going fast enough, _Sharpshooter_. Off with it. Off, off, off-” Keith hungrily said, promptly grabbing at the hem of Lance’s white t-shirt, and in a flash, it’s gone, leaving goosebumps to rise all over his arms. 

Keith marveled in the fine painting of Lance’s beautifully toned torso. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Always were, why did I break up with you?” _Aaaand,_ that broke the mood. 

Both their lips tugged downwards. Lance landed on the couch with his side, his right leg up in the air for Keith to slide away so that they weren’t straddling each other anymore. 

“Sorry...Lance.” Keith let his head fall in morose. 

“No, don’t be sorry. All in the past, isn’t it? Besides, we only kissed because we needed to get this out of our systems, right?” Lance winced at his poor choice in words. Sure, it was of necessity to get their hungry urges for each other out of their systems. But, Lance knew there was more to it than that. He still cared for Keith. Something Keith did for him, too. 

A guttural laugh swung out of Keith. Lance missed seeing a hearty Keith laughing his brains out over the silliest of things. Once when his mother came home late, Keith wanted to do one of those pranks he saw on this website called YouTube, new site at the time, and they had taped cling film to the kitchen opening, calling his mother in with a plea for help that the oven was on fire. Her face rushing into the kitchen and being caught into the cling film was priceless, they filmed the whole thing and uploaded it on the site. Unfortunately, it was taken down next day when a student showed his mother the video, but Lance remembered how hard Keith had laughed that day, falling to the floor, pounding it with his fist in a fit of suffocated laughter. God, did he miss that. 

Lance suddenly forgot why they weren't kissing anymore. He closed the space between them on the couch, placing a warm, tan hand on Keith’s jaw-line, leaning in to cover his mouth over Keith’s. “What did you do that for?” Keith smiled, blissed out by the sudden, lingering, kiss. 

“We should get it out of our systems, Keith. Once. Once is all we need.” Lance tugged a corner of his lip up, shooting a thin brow up all the same implying them to finally let off some very much needed steam. 

“You think it’s wise of us to go there? What if...you know, you fall back in love with me and this whole friends thing doesn’t work out.” Keith snickered at the though, having a field day on his fair, perfectly molded face. 

“That’s the problem, Keith. We’re so focused on our time in the past, and our fucking pinings for each other from the past ten years, that we need it all out before we can actually start over. So, what do you say? Once? I’ll go home right after. Promise.” Lance brushed his lips on Keith’s again, a lust-filled moan cradling Keith’s throat, undoing him. 

Lance knew that if they did do this, once might not be enough. Considerably, they had to try it out, see if it’ll work. Help their friendship become just that, friends. “It’s hardly gone a month, and already you want to get in my pants.” Keith joked, already on a mission, unbuttoning his loose, dainty, floral shirt.

Sunflowers were always Lance’s favorite flowers, reminding him of the days they had set out to the fields swimming in them, so catching Keith wearing them for him was endearing to think about. 

But, now as he was slowly loosening a button, one at a time, fingers doing their thing almost seductively and helping Keith reveal that chest Lance had tortured himself to steer away from earlier. There was nothing left to do other than jump Keith’s mouth, starvation a phenomenon of the past. And within the next minute, the door to Keith’s bedroom kicked closed. 

However, there was no time to wait for the door to fully close. Within seconds, Keith was already on his way, melding together with Lance’s hot body. And he knew, Lance just knew he would fit perfectly, closing together in the flushed, sweat-damped curve of his ex. 

A shudder ran through Lance’s body as soon as their bareness made contact. Back to chest, Lance stole an intake of breath, flipping to land his back on the mattress, searching bashfully for those violet covered eyes, all the stars in the galaxy shiningthrough them. Eyes he remembered were illusive, picturesque. Safe. Lance would always feel safe when his ocean reflected violet. 

Comfortable on his back, a cosmos of violet stars finally fall into the ocean, a pained smile graces Lance’s lip. Keith surrendered his body on top of him. Those long, delicate fingers Lance always loved when they raked through his hair, or urged for him to grab hold of his hand for only a fragment of contact. To know. To feel. That they were there, for each other. Always. 

His fingers started tracing Lance’s face, beginning at the base of his hairline, gliding down along the bone of his cheek, finally cupping him with the palm of his warm, safe hand. Oh, there were definitely fireworks shooting out of Lance’s chest, a whole celebration of them. “Mmmf...Kei-” He couldn’t look away at the gorgeous man he used to call love, his words now being stifled when the slickness of Keith’s tongue grazed his jaw. 

At last. At long, long, last, Keith swallows his words up wholly, their mouths conquering one another, ceasing into one. Their moans wind up filling the room, loudly. Bed growing heavier, and heavier. “Lance…” 

It was difficult to make out Keith’s voice at first. With their mouths still slotted together, and Lance obliterated by all of Keith; his mouth, his fingers, his body hot and heavy on top of him and those eyes. How can one look away? How can he possibly still be on Earth? Exist?

Another kiss fell onto his lips, chaste. It brought him back from his transcendence, “Keith?” His attention darted up to his ex’s face, oceans of violet stars glowing under the lowlit light. 

“Lance-” His breathing was heavy, heart hammering hard in his chest, Lance could feel the strong thump puncturing over to his own chest; raising a hand to Keith’s face, “we don’t need to do-” Lance dragged Keith’s face down to him, kissing him tentatively, the tops of their lips hardly breathing in each other, but it’s enough to cause a hurricane. 

Parting their lips, Lance planted a sloppy kiss on his neck, searing his skin. They couldn’t just stop now, not after going through all that trouble at the bar. In his head, Lance was snickering thinking how impossible it was to withstand Keith’s charms, and now that he’s succumbed to them, he’ll gladly take home his consolation prize. 

Lance dug his fingertips into Keith’s thick, sultry hips, a gasp escaping at the long awaited touch. He dug them even deeper, that pained smile wiped away, replaced with a smirk of want, “But, I want to...Keith, I know we’re not gonna go steady after this..at least not right away, but right here, at this very moment…” He placed another kiss on his lips, hand resting on his cheek, smiling ever so lovingly, “I need you. I need all of you.” Then he snuck of nibble at his earlobe, a hungry growl leaving him in the act, “Preferably inside me. Please….kitten, fill me up. Once. Once is all we need.” 

While giving that voracious speech, both him and Keith had risen to their knees. And at the sound of his own pet name leaving Lance’s lips, he forcefully pushed Lance back down on the mattress, face shoved sideways on the pillow. His hips beckoning upwards with the help of Keith gripping tightly to Lance’s thighs, pulling him up. 

As he presented himself to Keith’s hard, lavish state, Lance made a desperate whimpered squeak, “Pr-prep me, Keith..” Lance whispered out of him, and that’s all the begging that needed to be vocalized as Keith placed his tongue between the crevice of Lance’s swell, his tongue gliding exceptionally precisioned up and down, slicking him up. Muffled moans of pleasure reverberate on to Lance’s ass. 

Then shudders beyond shudders ran through Lance’s body when he felt the slickness of Keith’s tongue touching his hole, prepping him. “K...Keith, hnn! I need you…” Lance pulled out through lusting pants, unraveling by the touches being made on his body. It’s too much, but it’s not enough. Lance was dizzy, scatterbrained, all of him being turned into dough. 

His back arched tightly when Keith slapped his thick, girthy shaft on to the bone above his hole, teasing him. That heavy weight of him resting on his bone, now twitching urgently to come inside, but Keith had decided to be thorough with him. Instead of what was expected to push in, Keith took a single digit, sliding it inside him, “Keith! Ahh!” 

Too long. It had been too long since the last time. All Lance had been doing the past year was pleasure himself to internet porn - if Keith slid in one more finger, he knew he wouldn’t last long enough, and he needed him inside before he came. 

Keith grunted naughtily, doing exactly what Lance didn’t want him to do. Another digit pressed in, and he began to pump. “Oh, K-Keith! No, I need your...ahh...inside me, n-not...mmm! Oh fuck-!” And Lance goes conquered. He could sense the warmth he tried to hold back spill out of him, his body tensing up for a brief moment before falling lax in utter defeat. 

Both digits slid out of him, a breath of relief blowing hotly on to Keith’s face as he hovered over him, face close to Lance’s. He craned his neck to Keith, a serious glare pointed towards his ex, “You never put it in me, and we were supposed to do this once! Once, Keith!” 

Still hovered above him, Keith tugged Lance’s chin closer to him and pushed their mouths together into a searing hot kiss, the sweet taste of lime punching his taste buds and the aroma of that nauseating scent of wildflowers conflicting Lance’s brain when Keith slid his tongue even further inside his mouth, swallowing him whole, devouring each other whole. 

Hunger and starvation encapsulated Keith’s stare when his mouth decided to release Lance, “That was just the foreplay, _Sharpshooter._ The real fun is about to begin. I’m going to ruin you before we get to start over, your legs are going to scream to walk again. So brace yourself, I’m going all in.” 


	23. Chapter 23

They had agreed on doing it once. Once. That was all it would take to start on a clean slate. At least, from what they had agreed on. Still, their want for each other had been skyrocketing since their reunion, that the two of them succumbing to each other would have to have happen sooner or later. 

Once. Lance wanted to only do it once. Again, to erase all the bad blood between them from the past ten years. Once. But, last night. Once wasn’t enough. 

Once won’t ever be enough. 

Keith knew, he just knew. The pain in both their hearts that wouldn’t go away. And it still resided, that pain. The hurt they inflicted on each other. That Keith inflicted on him. No matter how good last night was for them, they still had a long ways to go. Before they could call each other more than friends. If that ever were a possibility anymore.

Because in the end, Lance was right. Keith hurt him, and he saw it all over his beautiful face last night. It was all Keith could see as the memories of the night before swarmed his mind. How he playfully bit into the sweet swell of his ex’s rear, the skin tasting heavenly of bath salts and Lance, oh, the taste was all Lance. Intoxicating Keith just by the memory of him. 

From the memory, a certain ghostly aroma of coconuts filled Keith’s senses, continuing his journey of the impossible night he had with the one person he sought out to never hurt. But, for all that music school he thought was worth. He did nothing but hurt the boy he once loved. Still loves. Passionately so. If only Lance could ever forgive him. 

Kissing him tenderly on the column of his long, caramel cream colored neck. Listening in on those stifled whimpers while his body tensed up and went rigid as Keith filled him. Fuck, Keith would never get enough of those sweet serene noises Lance made, specially if Keith was the cause of them. Perfect. Those sounds that reached his ears, like listening to a soft melody that gave you chills running down your spine for the first time. And all the times after that. The expectancy, the hype of it all. Keith could never get enough. Would never get enough.

How the crevice was so tight for Keith which made him cry out Lance’s name over and over again, loud enough for the universe to hear them, but never enough for Keith to hear them. He would only want more and more and more.

So, ultimately, in the end, once wasn’t enough. Their whole blessed night wasn’t enough. Enough to keep him here. To stay peacefully rested beside him after what he found to be a perfect night. 

But, did Lance think that, too?

What haunted Keith after their perfect night; almost perfect night, were the sudden flashes of images of Lance’s tearstained face. When they called in for the night, Keith was able to make out Lance’s face in the darkness. How the shadowed contours of his face revealed an unwanted sadness befall him. Streaks of fallen tears covered those warm cheeks when Keith had reached over with his hand to soothe him, shushing him, explaining to him that what they did was the right thing and that they’ll start over. That he won’t hurt him ever again. 

Those contours. How they haunted him now. They were outlining a face filled to the brim with satisfaction but also that bottled sadness, and he had to let it all out. To start over. To try again, it all had to spill out. Like a dam being broken, then to build it back to its original state, but better. Fixed. Healed.

Had Keith not been a selfish asshole and given the long distance relationship thing a shot, they might have ended up with that happy-ending life. One similar to Shiro and Adam’s, or Hunk and Shay. Happiness. Content. Wishful thinking, all of it, honestly.

Unfortunately, that happy ending wasn’t right around the corner. This was the now, because the past was past them and Keith had to give Lance, even himself, time to let it all sift. Give more time to heal these fallen pieces of their hearts. Hearts mending. Minds spinning. Time was the only solution. Keith was the solution, he hoped, for Lance’s mending heart. 

Because, a month filled with flirting and broken promises may not heal his, luckily, still beating heart, but a ten year old broken one all the same. Mending a broken heart, Keith had learned now, through the hard way; mending it still meant he had to have patience. And he’ll easily give Lance all the time in the universe to let him heal, as long as it meant that his heart will one day beat for him. 

Since, for what it was all worth, Lance was worth all the fighting for his one day healed heart. Because Keith’s heart, it was still beating, and will continue to beat, solely for Lance’s love to reach him one day. 


	24. Chapter 24

“Keith?” 

“Keith?”

“Keith!” 

Keith was swooped out from his mixture of tranquil and disturbing thoughts when he heard the voice of his brother clog his ears. “Hey...sorry I’m late, had some things to sort out before I left.” He said when he stood dishevelled by the front door, tangled in his lost thoughts. 

He thought his smile felt genuine, but Shiro wasn’t smiling back. “Keith..what’s up?” Shiro cajoled, arms on his hips, head turning swiftly to his husband for support, like this was another matter on the whole  _ Lance thing _ . Adam, who always obliged with helpful advice (sense the sarcasm) was too busy playing on the Switch with their youngest. 

There was no use in answering his big brother. Instead, Keith grabbed the mug Shiro brought for him from the kitchen, plopping down carefully on the couch, without spilling any of the piping hot coffee, next to Adam and his nephew. “Keith..seriously, you’re all out of it. Did-did you manage to really screw things up with Lance this time, I thought things were going well?” Shiro added, falling carefully down on the floor, getting comfortable between his husband’s knees, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Groggy groans, and a hand pressed firmly to his head due to his hangover from their double date the night before befell Keith’s vision, and all he wanted to do in that moment was just go back to bed and forget everything that's happened up until now. 

All except for last night. He never wanted to forget last night. Their night together, it was all Keith wanted stapled to his list of good, warm memories. Since, in the grandest scheme of it all, that night might be the only night he’ll ever have again with Lance, and it pained Keith through all the layers to the Earth’s very core that he might not get to love Lance like that again. 

Adam made a loud pained groan when their son beat him in an easy race of  _ Mario Kart Deluxe. _ Seriously, their son wasn’t older than five. Adam twisted his neck to grip onto Keith’s stare. His hazel eyes burned into Keith’s, lips twirling into one of understanding. Recognition. 

“Someone-” Adam covered their son’s ears, “seemed to have used up all their fuel last night.” He smirked diabolically. An evil look came over Adam’s tan features when he locked eyes with Keith. 

Keith rolled his eyes, feeling them almost shoot out of his skull. He knew they would figure it out the moment he walked through their mother’s front door. There was no hiding it, Adam was like a human lie-detector. How he wasn’t a detective at all, was on them, but it could be that he was a huge pussy and could start crying manically due to the simplest things, like their youngest petting a kitten and looking all adorable. 

“Wait what, Keith, so you really did ruin things with Lance?” Shiro’s face was all the confusion, and Adam bonked the controller on the crown of his husband’s head, chuckling. 

“Probably. I mean screwing before even becoming friends might make things more problematic than they already are..” Adam hummed what he said like an open question, eyeing Keith a bit more, the glint in his glasses creating that evil anime persona on him. Something Keith had always hated about him, but aside from that, he loved Adam through and through. It was just, once that anime persona took over him, he became the embodiment and definition of a jack-ass. 

“Papá what was Uncle Keith screwing?” Leo at five, prodded, with his smile all innocent looking it made Adam want to slide off the couch and give him a tight hug. 

Shiro wasn’t slow. He just wasn’t observant enough like his husband. So when the word  _ screw _ finally etched itself in Shiro’s brain, you could see the black circles slowly, but surely, in his eyes grow big with realization. “KEITH, YOU AND LANCE DID WHAT!?” 

Adam whistled low, sort of like an _ uh-oh _ , urging their youngest to run up the stairs to go join in on what his sisters were doing. “Baaabe, come on! It’s written all over his face. He’s hungover, his hair’s all dishevelled, and he’s wearing the same outfit he had on last night. Good choice by the way, sunflowers, no wonder you snagged Lance’s di-” 

A fair-skinned, delicate hand clasped over Adam’s filthy mouth. Shiro dragged the side of his lip all embarrassingly as he silently apologized to Keith and their mother for his husband’s behavior in front of the kids. Even though none of the kids were now present to listen in on more of the juicy gossip about to unfold. 

Krolia curled her red stained lips into a smirk, one Keith had inherited from her. She wandered out of the living room, perfectly manicured hand swiftly waving in the air, giving her boys the privacy needed until she herself felt the need to pry in. 

“So..” Shiro started, waiting for their mother to start humming loudly in the kitchen preparing tonight’s Sunday roast, “I assume the double date didn’t go as planned last night...Er- well, I guess it went better than planned if what Adam’s implying...is true?” Shiro looked dumbfounded, or, better yet, startled and flabbergasted by the whole thing.

Okay so, the flabbergastedness was due to Keith bombarding him with all of his troubles whenever he felt overly conflicted with this _ try again _ situation he laid out for him and his ex. And each time he felt closer to Lance without gaining anything more between them, he would rush home to pour out all of the feelings he had for Lance at Shiro, almost like a fast ball incoming really hard or else it wouldn't be worth the pitch at all. With Lance, all of these feelings were like fast balls, and every one of them hit him straight through his chest never landing that home run.

Keith howled out an unsatisfied sigh, leaning his elbows on his knees, his dark head of long hair foresting down between his legs, “Yeah, Lance and I had sex last night...we thought it would be the best way to release these urges we had, been having, for each other...ones we’d been building up being apart from each other the past ten years. ‘Cause we both knew we still felt attracted to each other...So, as grown-ass adults, we agreed on doing it, once. Once would be enough to cut the tension, so that we could start over. Get it out of our systems so that we can actually figure out how to keep this moronic friendship thing going smoothly…” 

“If I remember correctly, you were the one who suggested to  _ try again _ ..” Shiro quipped, with love nonetheless, sharing a knowing smile with Adam. 

“Yeah! But as a couple! Not friends! Lance is so fucking stubborn...he pushes me away every time I try to apologize for what I did, and I come with promises on never leaving him again...that I still love him, and will do anything to keep him as mine…but-” Keith sighed in defeat, not understanding anything tumbling out of his mouth anymore. 

Something was cooking in Shiro’s mind, Keith could read his older brother like the open book he was as well. An internal chuckle released inside Keith, they weren’t that much different, him and Shiro. “Keith..you have to understand. You were the one who broke things off with Lance. You broke  _ his _ heart. Not the other way around. Give it more time. But, I’m sure you already know that.” His large hand squeezed Keith’s shoulder, a reassuring smile helping the restless butterflies in his stomach calm their unstabled fluttering. 

“Yeah, I know. I just need to let off some very much needed steam. We’re good. Lance and I…I th-” 

“So...you guys just did it only the one time?” Adam pressed, trying to fish out all the juicy deets. 

Heat patted Keith’s cheeks, he knew he couldn’t get past this horny bastard and held up four fingers, then flung out his thumb to receive a high five from his brother-in-law. “Sheesh, how do you do it four times in one night?” Jealousy was obviously coated green in Shiro’s voice as he stared his husband down, a challenge sparking between them.  _ Gross. _

“Takashi, babe. Light of my life. Moon in my night. You have to have blue balls for the past ten years, that’s how.” Adam explained plainly as he winked at his husband, desire definitely encompassing those hazel eyes. _Abort._ _Abort._

“And no kids…” Krolia jumped in, a giddy laugh leaving her throat. 

“Bingo.” Adam made a finger-gun at his mother-in-law. 

_ Why... _

“So are you going to do something about this thing between you and Lance, honey?” Krolia prompted, her voice always cutting through to her youngest son. 

One thing to know about Krolia Kogane. She had this seemingly precise control over her two sons, and Adam always tugged brutally by his ear. They were all wrapped around her finger, because she was just that good of a mother. Considerate. Loving. Loyal and would do anything for her boys. Don’t ever cross the woman. You might as well start picking out your gravestone even considering it. 

Keith held no secrets back when it came to his mother. Expectantly, at times, she knew when to keep her distance. Give her sons the right amount of space. Something Keith appreciated, but he didn’t mind prodding her with his troubles. But, Krolia probably minded, given that she was the principal at a high school and received enough drama to screenwrite a ten season tv-show. 

“I’m not gonna do anything...Lance wants to be friends. So, I’ll respect that and give him what he wants. _ Friends _ .” 

“That's the most bullshit to ever come out of your mouth, honey. You’re inviting him to dinner, that’s what you’re gonna do.” She crossed her arms tersely at Keith, nodding her head to his jeans pocket where his phone was traced out tightly. He knew his mother was judging his tight black jeans, not his fault he still liked wearing skinny ripped jeans. Walking around in his fireman uniform all the time was tiring and boring for him. 

_ “Here? _ ” Keith zipped out like a car crash, voice a tone tad too high, pointing a distressed finger at the floor. 

“ _ Tonight _ .” Krolia deadpanned. 

“Tonight!? But mom! We’re hungover...and it’ll be awkward given what happened between us last night, and-”

“They’re probably sore…?”

“Shut up, Adam!” All the Koganes shouted at him. He surrendered with a low chuckle, apologizing with defeated hands in the air. 

“Couldn’t help it...oh! And I bet they’re insanely sex deprived, too. Count us in, ma. I want front row seats for this..” Adam leered gingerlily, testing Krolia’s patience. 

Keith bit back any retorts boiling in his throat and knew he had no way out of this. He started tapping on his phone, angrily, mind you, and after a while by going back and forth with finding the right words to invite Lance over; blaming this invitation on his mother, insisting that his mother wanted him to come over not that he’s asking him out on a date or anything. He also made sure to put the magic word  _ friend _ in there somewhere so that Lance got the memo loud and clear without turning into a heated bag of popcorn. 

He took a gloved hand wiping away any invisible sweat as he held up his phone to his mother for confirmation before hitting send. “This acceptable?” Keith asked crossly at his mother, not expecting his mother to enjoy this a little too much. She nodded a stern confirmation at her son and tapped on the send button for him. 

“Mom!” 

“Now, put on something nice for your date.” She winked at her son. 

“Don’t you fucking dare call this a date in front of Lance!” Keith glared at his mother’s back, pleading for her to play nice if he accepted the offer. But with her, know one knew what went on behind those steel gray eyes. 

No one dared finding out either. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole shebang is basically finished, I just need to edit the parts while they come. So expect alot of updates, hope that's alright and that you're enjoying the story. More angst to follow. Cuz, I love me some hardcore, heartwrenching, tear at my heartstrings angst.

Walking into  _ Balmera’s _ was like being punched in the face with the heavenly sweet smell of pancake batter, fresh fruits and creamy milkshakes. Lance loved it. Loved everything that had to do with the futuristic, but quaint diner theme of the place, and all the memories belonging with it. All those memories he had together with Keith here. During a simpler time. 

Allura was sitting in their usual booth when he walked in, being greeted by Hunk’s mother and Shay bouncing one out of four children on her hip. “Lonce! Hey, you!” Allura, his best friend, cooed deviously while he slid into the booth, ordering his usual mountain of sugar coated diabetes and a cup of piping hot black coffee. 

Her smile glittered wildly, drawn up across the side of her face, magenta eyes blazing with curiosity, definitely waiting for any juicy details about the date she set him up on with her friend Laura. 

“So…” Allura hummed, playing with the straw in her strawberry milkshake, giving Lance a piercing stare. Those eyes started boring into his brain, like she knew something she wasn’t supposed to know. At least, not until she successfully forced it out of him. Which presumably, will be any moment now. 

“So..?” Lance tried to avert her gaze, but it was no use. She could read Lance like an open book. Well, on second thought, anyone could since Lance was the most obvious person out there. 

“I spoke to Laura this morning.” Allura took a long sip of her milkshake, her eyes never leaving Lance’s. His heart thumped rapidly against his chest as her magenta stare lingered on him, like nails swung by a hammer, and she was the one gripping the handle. 

He gulped, playing with the strings from his bright blue hoodie. “Uh-huh. Did she have a good time last night?” Cautiously, he tried to seem nonchalant. Laura couldn’t have said anything to Allura? Sure, she knew about the little game of cat and mouse going on between him and Keith last night at the bar, but she couldn’t have possibly known if he went home with Keith and-

Was it getting hot in here? Someone must have been tweaking with the radiator, because Lance could feel his throat closing up, almost like something vaulting it, refusing him to be able to take a breather from all the business that had to do with a certain hot mullet fireman.

Last night. Lance had been thinking about his night with Keith all morning. It wasn’t like he couldn’t avoid thinking about the night they shared. It was off the charts. Amazing. Almost like how they used to be. When they were in love. 

“Yeah, she had an amazing time actually. No thanks to you…” Lance was dragged back from his pleasantries, forgetting that he was at _ Balmera’s _ with his best friend. 

“Lonce, you seem….drifted?” The worried tone Allura always made had some sort of force on him. Whenever he heard the soothing tone of her accent reach his ears, he had nothing left to do than obey her command and release all the feelings he had bottled up at the moment. 

Their moment was interrupted when Mrs. Garrett delivered their order, humming to the tune on the jukebox while setting down their plates filled with gooey deliciousness. “Enjoy, kids. Hey, Lance, where’s your boyfriend, thought I saw him with you at the bar last night? James came by this morning to let me know you two might make a presence, desperate for that morning after coffee, if you know what I mean.” She winked and snickered at Lance, leaving him and Allura to top off someone else’s coffee. 

Fuck that fuckwad of a jerkass, mother- “It all makes so much sense! No wonder Laura was talking about the size of James’ dick and not yours-” She slammed the table with her fist, cackling like a witch. But it died instantly when she gazed at the hurt look taking over Lance’s face. 

He didn’t mean to look like a kicked puppy, but there were just so many thoughts about last night buzzing his mind, he honestly found it hard to think straight, let alone figure out what he was going to do with his students this week. All hands on deck, every single nerve in his body was screaming for Keith. Excluding his heart, the only organ in his body that had a brain. 

“Lonce? Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what’s up?” Allura caught his hand, rubbing her thumb gently across his knuckles. The movement was too familiar that all he could see in that moment was a fair skinned hand covered in leather. He shook away her hand, digging into his pancakes. 

“And what’s down? What’s right and what’s wrong with the world...or me?” Lance grumbled through a mouth full of pancake, eyes pleading for Allura’s assistance, but he knew she couldn’t help him unless he told her what happened. 

“What did you do?” Allura sounded shaken, but her voice was more stern than frightened. 

Heavy silence pulsed the air. All Lance could see pass before his vision was Keith’s dorky smile. His lips nearing Lance’s. How he slowly unbuttoned his sexy floral shirt. And the rest becomes of blur of moaning and hot sweat slicked bodies covering each other. 

Allura narrowed her magenta blazened eyes. “ _ Who _ did you do...Lonce?” 

As expected. Busted. “Keith…” Lance answered low, mouth stuffed with more pancake. 

“WHAT!” She shook the whole diner. Lance had to hold a finger up to his mouth to keep her voice down. Hands firmly pressed to the table, she dragged in a deep, deep breath. “I thought you two were doing _ friends _ ...not  _ doing it  _ as friends. Couldn’t keep it in your pants, huh?” 

Two can play at this game, Lance thought. He crossed his arms, tipping his upturned nose towards the ceiling, “How’re things with you and Lotor, Lur?” 

Things were rickety with her and that long haired loreal model, she needed to know that what Lance did wasn’t by giving in to these sudden urges all because he thought Keith was still hot. Fine, they were partly because of that too, but he’ll have to explain it all in further detail, pained details, for her to really understand why they did what they did. 

Allura clicked her tongue loudly when she heard the name of the man she was sleeping with. They weren’t exclusive, per say, but they did fuck alot and she never stopped whining about how he never does anything romantic for her when all the sadistic bastard does is romance her to death. High maintenance much? 

“What? Fine, fine. All fine and dandy, no need to dwell on that loof. We have other things to discuss, Lonce. Now, why?” She pressed, sharp pink glittering nails tapping aggressively on the table, waiting for it all to overflow, like bloodshed on a battlefield. 

Pouring the piping hot coffee down his throat seemed like a good idea at the moment, but Lance loved Allura and she deserved to know all of it. “Necessity.” He cradled out, voice clogged. 

“Necess- uh, two people, scratch that, you and Keith! Keith who left you ten years ago for you to pick up the pieces of your shattered heart, doesn’t scream necessity to me...this better be good.” 

She was only looking out for him, he knew that. Both her and Pidge had been important assets in this forcing Keith out of his brain and heart thing he had the first three years after the break up. Then there was, he clenched his jaw when  _ her _ face slid into his mind. 

Shaking his head a few times, Lance made a surrendered sigh, finishing off his syrup drenched pancakes, made purely from the gods of Garrett heaven. “It was the only way.” He explained, wincing when Allura hissed into his face, pressing two fingers to her temple. 

“For what!?” 

“To start over. Begin fresh. Get it all out of our systems.” 

Comprehension fell over her dark face. “Fine. Did it work?”

More silence. He stared her down with ocean filled eyes as he grabbed the sugarholder to drown his black coffee.

Still pouring the sugar. “LONCE!” 

“I’ll let you know when we’ve come to that point. I left his place this morning, while he was still sleeping…” Pain prickled Allura’s eyes, the edges wrinkling in dismay, and Lance reflected her. 

“Argh! I’m such an ass, a hypocrite to myself. Thinking I didn’t want him back, and after all these years, I’ve tortured myself with these feelings for him. With him leaving me. I should have fought harder for us, Lur.” His voice went low again, weakened by the hardships that love brought along. 

Sweetened to its core, Lance took a sip of his coffee, satisfied that the bitterness from the beverage was gone, but not the bitterness from his heart. “I’m still in...Did I really not have enough to offer him that made it so easy for him to leave me?” 

Speechless by the sudden outburst, all Allura had to come with in return was extending her dark hand at Lance. Lance grabbed it, tugging a corner of his lip up by the kind gesture. They exchanged a soft glance, a silent conversation of confirmation passing between them. Had they not been best friends since birth, and never met Keith, maybe him and Allura would have had a different ending. 

Vibration tickled his jeans pocket. “A text...from Keith?” He whispered puzzlingly when the light from his cell illuminated his face, catching Allura’s nosy nose peering into his personal space. Mixed hues of magenta and blue swirled up to catch a blue wave, prompting him to read it out loud. 

A tired sigh fluttered out of his mouth. “ _ Hey, Lance. Last night was...something. My mom is forcing me to invite you- sorry, insists that you join us for dinner...tonight. Yeah, tonight. I tried to explain that we were tired and hungover, but you know my mom. Hope you can make it, we’re having Sunday roast. Dinner’s at 6, mom hopes to see you...this is Keith by the way. _ :).” 

“At least he added the smiley face, sounded like a depressing text.” Allura stated calmly, their fallout from earlier slowly disintegrating, a thing of the past. 

But, dinner? And at Krolia’s place of all places? 

Lance groaned, holding his mug out for more coffee as Mrs. Garrett made her rounds. “Krolia scares me…” He took a gulp of bitter coffee, the warm liquid searing down his throat, while staring at his friend with pleading eyes. 

“Nonsense, she loves you.” Allura waved her manicured hand at Lance, smile tweaked to teasing mode. “So….dinner with the Koganes, sounds interesting. What are you gonna do?” She implored, tilting her head slightly to the side kindly. 

Lance set his coffee mug down, staring into the dark abyss of bitterness. 

Right, so what was Lance gonna do? 


	26. Chapter 26

Waiting, waiting and more waiting. Keith couldn’t contain the rapid hammering of his heart, he was frightened it might beat so fast he’ll have to file it under a new record for fastest beat alive.  _ Racing. Pounding. Thundering.  _

He scoffed lowly to himself, growing heavier and heavier on the couch in his mother’s den. Damn, he hated waiting so much. In London, all he ever did was wait. Waiting for the tube, which was always, always full since he had to take it from Oxford Station, or Piccadilly, the two most packed up stations in all of London. He also had to wait impatiently to receive any form of praise for his music at school, which was hardly ever. And to top it all off, he had often waited in his dingy little apartment for one of his boyfriends to make a sliver of time to see him. 

Loneliness was his companion throughout his time in London. And waiting. Cause you can’t have one without the other. 

Oh, how he missed Lance during those rough four years in punk rock land. All his mind ever pulled up from the depths were images of the golden, beautiful boy he loved, and had the audacity and the cruelty to break up with.  _ Stupid. Motherfucking imbecile.  _ His loose hand dangling from the couch clenched into an angry fist. 

Why didn’t he just contact Lance if he missed him so goddamn much? Another weak scoff vibrated from his throat. No way would he have had the guts to pick up his phone and dial his number, or write a text on how much he missed him. During his period in London, Keith had settled on the fact that Lance had already cut him out of his life. He did break up with him after all. And over something as tragically stupid as not wanting to do long distance. 

If Keith had had the guts to pick up his phone and dial his ex’s number, he knew what Lance would shout on the other end, and he never wanted to hear it first hand. So, he pushed all those lonely thoughts of how much he missed Lance to the side and never took the chance to call him. To tell him how much he missed him, how stupid he was that he took the open slot at his dream school, given how miserable his life was there. The school was okay, he learned heaps, but the other students, the competition, it was nothing how Keith had pictured his life at music school would be. But since his mother had put so much money into it, he couldn’t just quit, so he withstood all of it like a champ and graduated. 

To nothing useful unfortunately. The only good thing that came out of going to music school was him finding his path as a firefighter...Melodic tunes from the door sounded loudly as the doorbell rang twice, catching Keith off his guard, loosening his clenched fist into a flat palm to help him get out of the couch. 

Swarms of moths and butterflies took over his insides when he opened the door, revealing a golden saint wearing a crooked grin. “Hey..” Lance greeted stoically, that smile still lasting on his perfect, perfect face. 

Breathing was something Keith needed for survival, but how can one survive when you’re staring at something so pristine and amazing, then knowing you lost a chance with him because of your own stupidity? 

He looked so good, too. Wearing a black, slim-fit jumper with a v-neck. Fuck, those v-necks would become the death of him, Lance were made to model them. His jeans were tight too, snug all over those long, long legs. Keith’s mind immediately jumped back to the night before when he unbuttoned the jeans Lance were wearing then. 

A pang of hurt clenched his chest, remembering this morning, when he found his bed empty. Lance had left like he promised, after they were done with emptying it all out of their urging systems. Keith wanted to snuggle up into him, cuddle with the hard torso and warm safeness that was Lance. But, he left. As he stated he would, no matter how many times they did it. 

“Hey..come in-” Keith cleared his constricted throat, his nerves taking hold of his body. 

When he received a reply from Lance, he never thought he would accept the invitation. No, Keith was positive that they would have at least a week where they didn’t have one single form of communication slide between them. So this was new, and good too. He hoped. Prayed. 

“The others are in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. You can make-” Keith stammered at the rest of his sentence. He was going to say that Lance could make himself at home, but, he knew that Lance knew he would always feel at home at the Kogane residence, it wasn’t like this was his first time stepping inside this house. 

Reading Keith’s expression, Lance smiled softly at him, handing him the bottle of wine he brought with him. They both stared at the bottle, both pairs of brows furrowing. A low clap of a chuckle escaped Lance’s mouth, his body trembling at the sight of those peachy soft lips he got to kiss all night last night. 

“I wasn’t thinking when I grabbed the bottle. It’s Sunday, and we both have work tomorrow, and let’s not forget about how stinkin’ hungover we both are...but I thought it was custom to bring along something when invited over to Sunday roast…-” Lance planted a nervous hand on the nape of his neck, a wry look taking over his features, “To be completely honest, I don’t feel grown-up enough for any of this...hope it was okay I brought-” 

Keith grabbed the bottle of wine, studying it. Red. Bordeaux. Quality. He made an impressed face, lips tugging down to each corner, black bushy brows raised high. His indigo eyes anchored into an ocean blue, fragments of green dancing in an endless sea. 

“I’m sure mom’ll drain it dry with no issue, don’t worry about it. We even have two pit bulls with us tonight…” Keith shot a streak of indigo towards the kitchen thinking about what the two do-dos had in installed for them tonight. He wondered which of the two, no, make that three, he’ll have to decapitate tonight. 

He then noticed Lance’s eyes making a move, irises reaching his lids, gliding smoothly down his view of Keith. Sizing him up again, was he? Oh, he was definitely checking him out, and Keith had nothing to complain about here, he made sure to look his part for tonight’s dinner, despite his aching hangover slamming into his brain like a gong. 

Tonight’s attire consisted of, and how his mother put it simply, dressing nice, was black khakis, a nice red shirt and suspenders. He remembered how flustered Lance always got when he saw Keith sporting suspenders, he’d melt at the sight. 

Like now. It was obvious seeing Lance hold back any desirable heat while taking in Keith’s outfit; his throat bobbing, eyelids fluttering about with those long-ass eyelashes.  _ Bingpot _ ! He's got him good, knocking him dead in the knees. 

“So…” Keith grabbed Lance’s jacket, hanging it on a hook, his smile turning slyly into a coy smirk, “hope you’re hungry.” 

“I’m sure he’s starving after last night’s workout!” Adam slapped Keith on the back, making his way into the kitchen, devious laughter roaring out of him. 

Ignoring the dingus’ retort, Lance’s features hardened, witnessing a challenge brewing between him and his ex. “Adam’s right. I’m starving.” 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter today. I have the whole thing pre-written and editing it as I go. I'm updating on my IG first then uploading the chapters here a day later. Therefore, all the updates. I want this story out. Out, out, out.

“Lance! It’s so nice to see you again. How long has it been now? Last communal meeting I presume?” Krolia obliged with her hands happily, urging everyone to grab a chair around the large dining table. 

Lance noticed that there was a big turnout today at the Kogane residence. Shiro, Keith’s older brother and his husband, Adam, were present, both looking like the typical smug jerkwads. And their three gorgeous children circling the table next to them. Two girls, both he recognized as their daughters, Isabella and Scarlett, both attending his school, but they were in 5th and 2nd grade. He’ll be Scarlett’s teacher next year, Isabella had already tired him out two years ago, being way too similar to Adam’s chippery self. 

At the edge of the table, sat the most adorable looking boy, roasted almond colored eyes, a mop of corkscrew curls tumbling down his precious head; Leo, their youngest at five. Lance loved kids, hence his choice in career, but, he loved kids so much it ached in his chest every day thinking how he was turning 27 in less than two months, and still no children to call his own. 

There was no need for depresso hours at this moment, not while he was going to have dinner with Keith and his family. Sitting around a table with his past second family was depresso enough. He had to man up, tolerate a hit or fifty, he was closing in on 30 after all. 

Keith chose the chair next to him. Was it pure instinct or just that it was the only chair available as everyone else had already found their assigned seats? Krolia was eyeing Lance with a curious steel gaze, almost like she was doing the math. Did she know about what happened between him and Keith last night? 

Probably, she knew everything about everyone in this small town. She had ears everywhere. Knowing every little secret and rumor hiding even in the tightest of corners. Doting mother with a cross stitch of sinister described Ms. Krolia Shirogane Kogane perfectly. He was positive that she’ll sink her claws somewhere on him once the opportunity opens, but he came prepared. 

Ugh, but still, why did it have to be Krolia who sat across him? Wearing a pleasant, innocent smile, dipped in ruby red, when they crossed gazes. He knew she was up to something, nothing went past her, not even during assembly meetings. If she wanted something, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Woman fought dirty, too. And Lance knew how much her sons meant to her, and if she was on Keith’s side, which he was knew she was, she’ll use her successful tactics to dig those sharp claws into him, drawing blood if needed. 

A wave of static sparked his fingertips. He glanced down and noticed Keith gently touching his index finger with his own, rubbing it up and down. It was the barest of a touch, but oh how it soothed his panic state. Lance smiled, catching Keith reciprocating him. 

Someone cleared their throat. Startling the two of them, reeling them back to the dining room. Right, dinner. “Lance, honey- It’s been ages since we’ve seen you here in the house. Just wanna let you know that you’re always welcome to swing by, you know I don’t bite…” Krolia smiled brightly, her long, graying black curls bouncing along. There was a  _ hard _ implied there somewhere, Lance thought. He could see Keith thinking the same thing as his jaw clenched, brightly burning eyes aimed straight for his mother. 

Keith’s finger hooked with Lance’s, his foot sliding closer all the same, playing footsies with his own foot and surges of warmth skyrocketed from the sole of his foot, up to his abdomen. Christ, guess he was still flustered from last night, no need to calm down the beast any moment. 

Dinner went by smoothly, incredible as that may seem. Krolia kept to subtle questions, asking about work and plans for summer vacation. They even delved into the past, reminiscing the times him and Keith were chilling at the house, pranking Shiro, or when they would meet in her office anticipating that final blow for the umpteenth time after they did something naughty at school. 

Laughter and smiles were shared around the table, and the kids left as soon as their plates were licked clean, leaving the adults to presume their humble chatting.  _ Abort. Abort.  _

Something was lingering in the air, and Lance could smell it from a thousand miles away, and it was definitely  _ not _ dessert. Now that the kiddies were gone, Krolia could unveil her true self. With pleading eyes, Lance swished his ocean to catch Keith’s eyes, those pleads of help emulating. Keith furrowed his bushy brows at Lance. Damn, he looked so good tonight, specially with his hair pulled up in a messy bun. Lance loved it when Keith styled his hair instead of keeping it down, it did things to his lower half. 

Another gulp, and Krolia opened her mouth. “Lance..honey. How have things been since, well you know, since Romelle left?” Bomb detonated. 

The room’s temperature rose with at least 50 degrees. Sweat beads were building a tower on Lance’s brow. He knew it. He desperately wished over and over again that she wouldn’t be brought up, and yet, here we are. 

“I mean, she was so pretty, kind, witty, had that spunk I know you love. Like my Keefy has. Ammiright, Lance? Whatever happened between the two of you? You both seemed so…. _ happy. _ ” 

Crackin’ evil. Wicked witch of the west, that Krolia Kogane. She knew very well that relationship ended over a year ago, but she had to dish it up as tonight’s dessert, huh? Fucking seriously, she just wanted to bring her up to make Keith uneasy, to make Lance uneasy. No. Unnerving, that’s the right word, ‘cause no one gets past Krolia, if she was set on something she wouldn’t leave without the final blow. 

His blue eyes darted to Keith, staring at his profile from his peripheral vision. Anger was flashing hotly from his face. But the thousand dollar question was, who was he mad at? His mother for unnerving them and their relationship, or, at Lance, who never mentioned that he was in a long-term relationship not that long ago? Anywho, someone was counting down the minutes they had left to live, cause from the looks of it, Keith was not having it, not one bit. 

So this was her plan all along. Bringing _ her _ up so that Lance had to talk about his past love after Keith left and how it all went down the drain. Who were these little demon helpers that gave her all this information?

Lance kept a cool and collective demeanor, grabbing a napkin wiping away the sweat building up on his upper lip, pretending it was leftovers from dinner smudged on. “Romelle and I keep in touch. She is a teacher too you know. We talked not that long ago...” Ninja stars flew out of the ocean, flying in a split second towards a steel board. This conversation was done. Finito.  _ Bye, Felicia.  _

Lance thought his thigh had turned into an oven top when he felt a hand resting on top of it, he craned his neck to Keith, reading his calm expression:  _ We’ll talk about this later? _ Lance made a slant with his head indicating that he’ll get into it once they leave this sauna. 

Fingers dug into his thigh now, and Lance could sense a swell of relief leave Keith, as his tense shoulders slowly fell down and his knitted brows relaxed on his face. His fingers were still dug piercingly hard into his thigh though. Lance shot him a glance that said,  _ release those fucking fingers, please, it hurts. _

Keith retracted his grip, spreading his fingers out into a flat palm again, then, that fly fucker began sliding that palm up along his inner thigh, further, further- Lance’s eyes grew as big as satellite disks when Keith’s hand made a landing, warmth flowing into him. Damn that sadistic asshole, he was just as bad as the rest of his family. 

“That’s nice. That’s she’s doing well. You two were such a cute couple, always attending the communal meetings holding hands, sharing a loving peck when no one was looking.” Krolia’s face went dark. Oh, she was looking all right, and she was definitely trying to cause a volcano of jealousy in her son. 

And the dodos, well, they did nothing to intervene. Casually, Shiro started collecting the dirty plates from the dining table, while Adam was drinking up every last sip of the drama happening before him, a happy smile painting his face. 

“Mom!” Keith slammed his palms on the table, standing up, clearly grasping her sly ploy. “I think we’re done with dinner…” He added, catching Shiro and Adam sharing a knowing look. Narrowed, infuriated orbs of indigo threatened the two dodos,  _ either scram or die! _

“We’re gonna take off, too! Oh, Lance, don’t be a stranger at the daycare. Rebecca is a hoot to have there and she asks for her  _ Tio _ all the time.” Shiro smiled warmly at him. 

Lance tipped his head at Shiro, letting him know he won’t become a stranger. Now that that bridge was slowly being rebuilt, he could see himself getting closer to Shiro,  _ and _ Adam, again. No matter how mornonic one of them could be, he did miss being around them, Krolia too despite her evil schemes. 

“Dinner was delicious, Krolia. Thanks for having me over. Should do this again sometime... But, Keith’s right, It’s getting late. I should head home and plan for the rest of the week. You know 3rd graders, can’t suck in enough knowledge, always curious beings.” Lance rose to Keith’s height, er- slightly taller than Keith, nothing new there. He smiled to himself, a flicker of heat calming him after everything happening. 

“Keith!” Krolia slapped her son back with her voice, “Walk Lance home, it’s the polite thing to do.” She demanded her youngest, like it was her best idea yet. This woman will become the death of us all. 

“I’m sure Keith was plenty polite last night-” Shiro clamped his husband’s lips, apologizing with a fed up expression, dragging his husband out of the room, hands still clamped hard. 

Keith rolled his eyes. They should hand him a gold medal in eye rolling, Lance thought. “I was gonna, mo-ther. Stop telling me what to do, you’re not the boss of me...I’m 27 dammit…” 

“Oh can it, that grown-up garbage doesn’t work on me, and you know it. I’m your mother, I’ll always be the boss of you.” She winked a steely eye at her son, then directed her gaze at Lance. 

The temperature dropped below zero. Him and Krolia didn’t share any bad blood. But as stated earlier, she always sided with her sons. Bringing up Romelle was phase one of her grand master plan, and Lance was on to it, but he knew he couldn't cut himself loose. 

A look of understanding crossed between them. 

Krolia curled her lips into a bright, toothy grin. 

Lance narrowed his eyes, hoping his angry ocean would wipe that grin off her face. 


	28. Chapter 28

They left the Kogane residence with fires still licking the battleground. Lance felt bad for leaving all of a sudden, not even having dessert, but Krolia’s mentioning of Romelle stung too much that he needed to take a long, long breather. 

Keith did as told and started walking Lance home. Not that he needed any assistance for a fifteen minute walk along the shoreline, but, he was glad, glad to have Keith beside him so that they could finally...talk. 

Not that they hadn’t talked enough this past month. Nevertheless, there was still so much to go through when it came to this painstaking  _ try again _ situation. From the moment he saw Keith at their reunion, he knew he should’ve just left him alone. He shouldn't have agitated him enough with his cold hard look to come find him. And in their old, common meeting space of all places. Of course, if Lance had decided to walk into the boys’ bathroom, a place him and Keith held onto so many dear memories, it would spell out invitation to get acquainted again with flying colors. 

And that was exactly what Lance did. So look now where it led them. 

He felt a hand carefully grabbing his elbow. “Hey…” Keith started with a calm tone, his eyes filled with nothing other than innocence and apology. “I’m sorry about, mom. She can be an evil bitch sometimes.” 

“Sometimes?” Lance cracked his first grin since they left the house. Although, half heartedly. 

Luckily for him, that half hearted grin earned him a smile back from the hot fireman he used to call love. “She’s my mom..can’t have her be the devil in my perspective. How would that make me look?” Keith bumped the hand he rested on Lance’s elbow into a fist, playing with him. 

Man, if only there weren’t a ten year built wall made between them. Had Lance not been so stubborn, and forgotten all about Keith breaking up with him, never contacting him, or even mentioning why he was in NYC of all things, when he could have easily picked up the receiver and dial his number for the past six years, Lance might have found a sledgehammer and knocked the wall down, letting them find common ground. 

But his mind wouldn't let him. His heart refused him. No access. No Keith. No love. 

Not yet. Just not yet.

“I’m surprised you didn’t grab the wine bottle and aimed it towards her head. I’d probably do something in the like if someone pushed my buttons like that.” Keith admitted, crossing his arms, not daring a move at Lance. Something was up with him, and Lance didn’t like it..

“I was prepared to keep any appearances Keith. I know who your mother is. Hell, I know how hotheaded you could get back when we dated and you’re related to that..so don’t look all surprised. I’ve been in your house thousands of times. We’ve made out in all the rooms in that house, had sex in some of them too…” Lance’s cheeks were blazing at the memory of the two of them having sex for the first time in Keith’s bedroom.  _ Ugh... _

“She even caught us halfway in the act, Keith!” That pulled a relieved chuckle out of his throat. Seriously though, that woman, it was right before she was going to happily offer them condoms when she had caught them. 

“Be glad she didn’t have a polaroid on her.” Keith amplified his chuckle and Lance couldn’t contain the wild flapping of butterflies in his stomach, he needed to hear that chuckle leave his throat again. Then catch it and keep it warming his heart for eternity. And those butterflies still flapping. There were just too many of them having a party inside him, and he didn’t have a large enough net to catch them all. 

How they were acting with each other right now. Nothing about love lingering between them. Why couldn’t they just have that? Why was Keith so set on having Lance back? Friends is so much easier, both on them and their heart’s. 

Lance sucked in a long breath, contemplating on everything that has happened within a time span of 48 hours. The double date, James-fuckin Griffin, Keith seducing him by using his nickname, and the sex. Chills had a marathon down his spine causing his skin to erupt into goosebumps. He shivered, rubbing his hands on his arms. 

“You cold?” Keith asked, his eyebrows were knitted all cute, a small wrinkle forming and Lance wanted to push his finger between them. 

How does he start to explain how staring at Keith, let alone constantly being around him makes his heart do skips, has his mind racing then force his blood to heat up a million degrees. All Lance needed in that moment was a freezing cold shower to drown out all the thoughts spinning around in his head. 

Friend. They had agreed on starting over now after what they had agreed on last night, but he knew there were skeletons in his closet that needed dusting. Moving on from there was the first step in doing friends. So, he needed to tell Keith everything. 

His legs stood frozen to the ground, head tipped up towards the pearlescence moon shining down on their little town. Maybe in a week, and he’ll be ready. “Hey, Lance?” Keith’s voice woke up all the nerves in his body as he darted his blue eyes into rings of indigo and lilac. 

Keith stared at him almost like he could make out the internal war Lance was battling. Fighting away these sudden urges taking over his body, wrapping around his heart like it’s being dipped in gold then hardening, never to crack again. He needed to stop looking at him like that, or else he might lean in, and they knew splendidly well what happened the last time their lips met. 

Lance took the chance to furrow his own brows, hands punching into his jacket pockets, standing his ground. “Romelle…” The way her name came off his tongue hit at Lance like the splash of ice water he was yearning for. Well, seems like a week came a tad too soon. 

“Right.” Lance quipped, wracking his brain to file down all the things he needed to say on this matter. One hand shot out of his pocket, extended at Keith’s side. Keith peered down to the large tan hand, sliding those moon-reflected pools up at Lance, noticing question marks stamped in violet.

Take the hint! Lance let out an exasperated breath and grabbed Keith’s hand with a hard tug, gripping it like their lives depended on it. “We’re making a detour.” 

“Sure, why not. It’s not like I had anything planned for this evening besides a mother who might be the devil’s advocate cooking up a fine roast for us to consume, two dodos who had fun eating up the roast and the show happening around the table and-” 

“Shut it, Kogane!” Lance felt relaxed that Keith sounded nonchalant at least, even though this Romelle thing was smacked in between their whole  _ try again _ situation, but he was positive that one day her name would show up. Unfortunately, Lance hadn’t prepared anything, like a powerpoint presentation on the woman whose heart he broke, and why. 

Because, Keith had a part in this too. 

  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

“The batting cages, again, Lance!?” Keith exclaimed, shaking his head a couple times, his black mane of soft locks taking altitude like a hair commercial. 

Damn it all to hell, how can he look so pure, but so rugged and hunky at the same time on a gloomy Sunday night?

Those satanic suspenders, he knew wearing those would have Lance’s heart hammering for him, get his juices flowing. They were always his weakness all through senior year because Keith became obsessed with wearing suspenders, and when he learned how hard it made Lance, he continued wearing them, almost every day too. It was ridiculous, but Lance never complained. For obvious reasons. 

Lance needed to let off ten trainloads of steam before he delved into the matter of his ex. His second ex, after Keith. She never hurt him, like Keith did, but Lance was still wrecked after their relationship ended. He felt a hundred percent at fault, and it ate at him for every waking hour when he couldn’t think about other things. Summer vacation is gonna be a bitch of a time mentally if he doesn’t take up a hobby. 

He swung the bat, hitting a hard fastball, sending it flying to the other side of the lane. This was his fifth ball, ignoring Keith, who was sitting on the bench outside the cage, minding his own business, allowing Lance to hit these balls until he felt ready. 

One more swing, a loud  _ unf  _ gutted from his throat, sweat beads bubbling on his brow, a trail running down his stomach. He grabbed the hem of his jumper, wiping said sweat away from his forehead, catching a surprised Keith staring at him with starlit eyes. How do you wipe away a red tint? Lance dropped the jumper, turning swiftly around to hide his flushed face. 

_ Pull yourself together, Lance! _ Sheesh, they had sex the night before, four times too! And now a simple staring contest and revealing your stomach is making him all flustered? “Uhh- sorry for ignoring you...Keith. I-uh, I needed to get some of it out of my system.” Lance shot a finger out, pointing it towards the ceiling, “Roof?” 

Walking up the flight of stairs to the roof felt like a lifetime. Lance could feel how heavy his feet were becoming for each step he walked up. Almost like they were filled with quicksand, and Lance had to fight his way out of them twenty nine times. 

At last, they reached the door. Keith had no problem opening it, gesturing for Lance to walk past him and find their usual spot on the ledge of the roof. First things first, they needed to get comfortable. The crate they stored away held a blanket and a bottle of peach schnapps, Keith’s favorite, Lance’s enemy. 

Legs dangling from the ledge, blanket warming them from the cold almost summer breeze, Keith took a swig of the schnapps, handing Lance the bottle without making any eye contact. Lance’s heart fell, wondering what kinds of internal battles was going on in Keith’s mind, and if many of them included him. 

Lance took a long swig of the peach-scented alcohol, he never did understand how Keith loved this stuff so much, it didn’t even taste like peaches. “Romelle…” Lance opened up, finally, his voice breaking.

Flashes of that day made its surface, pangs of hurt piercing his heart. He clenched his jaw once, now twice. “She was my first significant other after you left me.” He got Keith’s attention, his head craning to stare at Lance with wondrous stars shooting in violet. 

Staring at him, Lance could feel a sense of raw emotion surge through them. “After college, I moved back home when I was offered a job at the elementary school. Romelle, she worked in first. The kids loved her so much. Always bubbly, ditzy and cute.” Lance made it sound like she was dead, but she wasn’t. Just gone. Moved away. 

His eyes grew wide when he noticed a small pout form on Keith’s rosy lips, it was kind of endearing when you grasp his ruggedness and three day old stubble around it. Lance’s eyes glimmered, “A year in after picking at my brain to figure out the right way to start a conversation, I finally asked her out, because she was Allura’s cousin, and she put in a good word for me, but she had heard rumors about me, that I was still hung up on a certain someone…” Now those glimmering eyes bore into voids of lilac and indigo, accusation hitting him like an arrow, “So I pressed and pressed for her to go out on one date, and she said yes. We dated for almost four years…”

Silence. 

Yeah, their relationship lasted longer than him and Keith’s, but there was more. “Then, a year ago, she broke things off with me.” Lance dropped his head in defeat, replaying the scene in his head. How she packed all of her things, Lance pleading for her to stay, and their conversation. 

“Did you love her?” Keith asked suddenly, holding the bottle in his hands, pretending to be more interested in the label than in Lance. 

“Yeah...at least, I thought I did.” Lance made a new face, one of contemplation. 

“What does that mean?” 

Romelle’s voice vibrated in Lance’s mind, the words she said etching in his heart. “The day she left me, she told me that our love for each other wasn’t the same…that she could feel a certain form of love coming from me to her, but...still not the same as her love for me..” Lance’s voice came out shaky, almost like he still didn’t understand what she had meant. 

“And what does that mean?” Keith repeated with a little more force, reading Lance’s mind. 

Lance gripped the bottle’s neck, draining two large gulps, wiping his chin. “To this very day, I have no idea. But I do know why she broke things off with me.” He swung a gaze at Keith. 

“Okay..” Keith muttered. 

“She asked me If I ever thought about proposing to her.” Lance handed Keith the bottle back, starting to fidget with his hands, a creeping feeling of chills seeping into him. 

“What did you tell her?” Keith kept his voice low, eyes diverting from Lance’s gaze. All the serious tension from this conversation was getting to them, but Lance finally understood how important it was to let it all out.  _ Damn that Krolia.  _

A pained chuckle rumbled out of Lance, remembering as clear as an ocean under pure sunlight how Romelle smiled when he told her the truth. “I was honest and said that it had never even crossed my mind.” 

Keith blinked. “Why?” 

_ Stop with the one syllable words, _ Lance screamed in his mind. Another inhale, a long exhale. “I’m still trying to find out.” Lance admitted. 

But in all honesty, Lance thought to himself, staring down at the twinkling lights and the town painted in pearlescence. Deep down, at the bottom of his heart space, he knew why. 

A smile bloomed on his face, lips tracing from ear to ear. He slapped a hand on Keith’s knee, remembering all the warm memories they had together up here on this very roof. Like that one time Keith was an ass and started balancing on the ledge almost falling off the building. Then there was their confession. The first one happened in the boy’s bathroom, Keith had poured his heart out with lyrics from a song he had written, trying to catch Lance’s heart but Lance was so surprised and embarrassed that he ran out of the bathroom red as a fire hydrant. Luckily, he finally calmed and they met on this very roof, Lance cupping Keith’s cute cheeks, kissing him with all the love he had built up, confessing in return. 

“So...how are things between the two of you now?” Keith made an interesting tone with his husky voice, not slurring, despite almost gulping down the whole bottle, but a nice sincerity behind it all. 

Lance tipped his head up towards the lovely, large circular moon, crescenting his mouth as he thinks about the last time him and Romelle had a decent conversation. They left things pretty smoothly, although some hearts were broken, they healed pretty quickly, because them splitting was something that was meant to happen, although sooner than later. “When she moved out, and we ended our relationship, she was offered a teaching job in the neighboring town.” Lance glides a look at Keith, quikring his lip to the side, “She has a steady boyfriend, someone who loves her, the way she wants to be loved. The way I couldn’t love her.” 

“Who is it?” Keith sputtered, again with the monosyllabic words. 

Another low chuckle escaped Lance. “Pidge’s big brother.” 

“Matt! That lovesick wannabe romeo!?” Keith’s expression was priceless, almost like he wanted to shout out to the world that Matt Holt was definitely a Zombie Pee Brain, but, he was perfect for Romelle. And Lance couldn’t agree more. In some odd, off putting way, he knew, he knew how much she liked and cared for Matt, but none of them were strong enough to call it quits. 

Now that another obstacle was hurdled, Lance could take a quick breather, turning his gaze towards Keith. Scratch that. Staring at Keith under the moonlight had him stricken, speechless. Damn, he’s so gorgeous, so beautiful Lance is almost about to burst. 

He starts stretching his body, dragging his linked hands up into the air, almost screaming a soundless whine at the delicious stretch. “It’s still kinda early, wanna catch a movie at my place? I have your favorite.” Lance made a sly quirk with his lip, reeling Keith in. 

“Really?” Keith cocked his head to the side, narrowing those starlit eyes, reeling Lance back to him, “Even after what happened last night, you still want to be close to me.” 

Lance’s eyes twinkled playfully. “Hey, it’s out of our systems now. See this as a test for our starting over phase.” 

Despite it all, Lance was the biggest liar out there. 

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

The Romelle case was filed and put to rest, stowed away in a locked cabinet, hopefully for a long time. No wonder his mother went all persecution on Lance during dinner. She knew all about his love life and she wanted him to spill the necessary beans before they started over. 

As friends though. Not boyfriends. Or lovers for that matter. 

The image of Lance’s pleased face from last night still lingered hotly in Keith’s mind, taking up all the space in deep filling cavity of his heart. He still couldn’t quite grasp how their amazing night led to him waking up alone in his bed this morning, thinking he’d never see Lance again because he left the place without a single word, to having him over for dinner at his mother’s place, and now being personally invited into his home to watch a movie. 

Despite this evening, how things took a turn into heart-wrenching conversations, and more reminiscing that threw daggers into one’s heart. Keith found it staggering how Lance was still able to keep standing so tall on his own two feet. Lance was the strongest person he knew of, stronger than Shiro, stronger than his mother; the strongest of them all. 

They stood outside Lance’s apartment door, Lance fumbling around his jacket for his keys. Almost laughing out loud, Keith went to thinking on how similar this scene was from the other night where he had been fumbling, heavily intoxicated though, for his own keys. 

Lance held the single key up inspecting the ridges to see if it were the correct one. Cute.  _ God, he’s so cute and I want him all for myself.  _ Keith could feel his heart swell into a huge balloon ready to take off into a new universe, a new reality, one where he didn’t make the dumbest mistake of his life. 

The key slid into the lock, a turn- “Sorry, I never can see the difference in these stupid keys..I have too many: ones for classrooms, my parent’s house, the farm’s tractor…” Lance bonked his head like a child thinking about how dumb he was, but he wasn’t, he was fucking adorable is what he was, and it’s taking all of Keith’s might not to drag his face close to his so that he could feel those peachy lips on top of his again. 

Instead, he closed the space between them, and hugged him from behind. Tight. Urgently. A massive wave of longing piercing him with agony. Even though he had his past love in his hold, he was still a million miles away. “Lance...I’m sorry.” Keith croaked out, gripping his hold on him even tighter. 

“K-Keith...I...can’t...breathe..” Lance choked back, threading his fingers through Keith’s thick bangs, trying to laugh, but it’s just more choking. 

He let go, dusting his sleeves like that was all he could do after his sudden intimate motion. “Sorry..I’m so..so..sorry…” He couldn’t shut up, sensing the corner of his eyes welling. He blinked twice, forcing that well to dry up.  _ Don’t let Lance see you cry...he’s the sad one, not you.  _

Lance turned the knob and opened the door, inviting Keith inside wearing the softest of smiles. An arrow might as well have found its spot in the middle of Keith’s heart, never leaving him when he witnessed that smile. If only he had made that smile appear for something happy, but after the weekend they’ve had, he couldn’t tell the difference anymore. 

They shared something, Keith wasn’t exactly sure what. But it may seem like the beginning of something, something good. He hoped dearly. For the both of them. Like a tall, brick wall finally being hit with a sledgehammer, ready to break down so that they could share a common ground. As friends or lovers, that hadn’t been decided yet, but someone was swinging the hammer at least. 

Keith walked inside, keeping that smile spread before his lips, a bloom of heat rooting all over his body, spiking a kick of adrenaline that had him drunk on happiness suddenly. “Nice place..” He chortled, making conversation as he took in the interior design of Lance’s little apartment. 

He spotted a bright yellow L-shaped sofa, that looked so comfortable by the by, taking up space in a corner with a 75’ flat screen wallpapering the wall in front of the sofa, and a nice, cute diner-esque kitchen in the other corner. Seemed like there was one bedroom and a bathroom occupying the rest of his apartment. And against the last wall were a small working desk and shelves packed to the brim with books and books and books. 

Lance had always been such a huge geek, and it was one of the things Keith loved about him. Before one of them had the guts to ask the other out, Lance wouldn’t shut up about his Spiderman addiction, how he’d buy all the comics he could get his grubby little mitts on about the webbed crusader. He even went to Comic Con cosplaying in the tight red and blue suit. Keith wasn’t jealous at all, because he went with him, dressed as Mothman, although no one knew who Mothman was and he had peskered the uncultured swines by letting them know that Mothman was the ultimate superhero, legend and all. 

A gleam caught Keith’s attention from one of the three bookcases, filing his way over to it, picking up a small framed photo. Speaking of said memory, the photo had the two of them in their cosplays from that adventurous week; Keith with his arm looped around Lance’s waist and a big kiss planted on his chubbier cheek. Sparks zapped from his chest, coursing their path all over the rest of his body, causing that happiness to multiply a million times a million. 

“I remember that day like it was yesterday…” Hues of rosy reds danced across Lance’s cheeks. Keith was confident that the Cubano was actually thinking about what really happened last night instead of their time at Comic Con. 

Keith smiled, touching the frame with a happy, tender sweep of his hand. “I was so sour that day because no one had ever even heard of Mothman, and those who had heard of him said he was all make believe and stupid….I hope I didn’t ruin your time there by my stubborn and hotheadedness...Lance.” 

“I’m kinda angry right now because they finally found a decent actor to play Spiderman, and I can’t cosplay him anymore cause I’m so old...even though I did love Tobey as our webbed friend, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers. I had an amazing time, Keith. Not because I was at Comic Con, well...that too, but because you were there with me. Regardless of all your hotheadedness...let’s call that a bonus.” He booped Keith on the nose with a pad of his finger, a cute chuckle escaping him. 

Keith couldn’t stop looking at him. This boy he used to call his own, his love; now turned man. A teacher, taking care of thirty 8 year old monsters. He’s kind, caring, incredibly hot and so, so strong willed. “I’m so sorry….” Keith blinked, hard. Here they come. He brought the heels of his palms immediately up to the corner of his eyes, stopping the flow of unshed tears. 

“Keith!” Lance landed his hands on his shoulders, leaning his face close to see if he was okay. God, he even smelled amazing, like sandalwood and all kinds of wildflowers, he’s bound to feel inebriated and lassoed into his scent, never breaking away. 

“Sorry..so..sorry…” He kept on murmuring, sputtering, uncertain as to why these words kept on doing a replay out of his mouth. His body began to tremble under Lance’s touch, guiding him to fall down gently on the comfy, bright yellow couch. 

They sat next to each other, Lance rustling around the couch to dish out a blanket from the basket by the armrest, draping it over the two of them. He leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder, kicking his legs up and tucking them neatly to the side, getting comfortable. Unshed tears finally evaporated, Keith caught a glint in Lance’s eyes, almost like an ocean wave taking hold of him and dragging him into their endless pockets full of wondrous mysteries. 

The familiar aroma of Lance’s current shampoo, one Keith had gotten much accustomed to these past weeks, calmed his unsteady heart. So he was now easing into the couch, growing heavier, tense shoulders lowering into normality, his legs daring a quick kick over Lance’s lap. “Sorry..” He tumbled out for the last time tonight, he hoped. 

“Enough, Keith. If you say you’re sorry one more time, I’m putting this friendship on hold.” Lance said in a strict teasing tone, his head was still firmly planted on Keith’s shoulder, a hand smoothing his shaking hand. 

An incredulous stare zapped Keith, narrowing a universe filled with stars and galaxies at Lance’s never ending ocean. “You wouldn’t.” He threatened darkly, his voice was being laced in terror. 

Lance lifted his head, directing an angry-or was it hurt-gaze at Keith. “I would if you keep on treating me like I’m this tortured soul...this kicked puppy on the curb…” 

“I’ve never done that, Lance. You’re the strongest person I know….I just-”

“Just what? Feel sorry for me? For leaving me ten years ago, so that you could pursue your  _ dream _ ? So that I could find a love I deserved...which I thought I did after  _ a lot _ of tug and pull, but we were mutual about our feelings and finally broke things off...in a healthy way, Keith.” 

Lance said his name with no harshness to it, but it did keep their gazes locked. Any hint of hurt had been washed away. All Keith could see in those hues of blue, were a clear blue ocean ready to move on. Lance made a careful lilt of the corner of his lip at Keith, “I’m not broken, Keith. I don’t need any fixing. All I only need is time. That’s all. There’s still a chance..okay. Now stop treating me like I need a bake sale in my name. I’m fine. F-I-N-E: fine. Ok?” His voice was final, blue eyes lighting up the entire universe. He had Keith stumped, blood frozen solid. 

Keith just nodded, earning a new smile on the man’s tan face, his features remaining softened. 

“Good….uhm-” Lance sounded, prodding Keith to keep on looking at him with inquisitiveness. Their eyes were still locked, and something was going on behind those irises ringed in seventeen different layers of blue and green; swirling around, melding together, thinking, contemplating. 

About what, though? 

Them? 

“How about that movie?” Lance proposed at last, shooting out of the blanket, almost looking embarrassed before finding their entertainment for the night. 


	31. Chapter 31

“Terminator!?” Keith shrieked when he caught the title taking over Lance’s insanely, unnecessary large flat screen. 

“Oh come on, Keith. You have to face your fears every once in a while..” Lance spit out, sitting a few spaces away from Keith, snuggled up under his own blanket, chowing down on some popcorn. God knows how many days it’s been resting in that bowl. 

“I keep telling you, Lance. Time and time again, Skynet is gonna happen. One day when we’re all not paying close attention, the robots’ll get us. Turn us into slaves. Make us fear them for not granting them free will…” 

“Now you’re just retelling the plot to  _ Westworld _ …” Lance gutted out with an incredulous snicker, turning the volume up when Arnold’s rugged face took over the screen, looking all badass, explosions blowing up behind him. 

They kept quiet during the first half of the movie, Keith throwing out conspiracies on the way. At last, Lance breaks. “Enough, mullet! I’m sick of these fucking conspiracies! We’re probably old as fart bags or dead once Skynet comes and takes over the world, leave it.” Everything rushed out like a tornado leaving Keith whiplashed, his eyes wide as planets, mouth forced shut but curling, trying hard not to burst out in laughter. 

Too late. 

They both erupted into aching fits of laughter, slapping their knees or the sofa. Lance rolled his eyes at Keith, throwing the rest of the popcorn at him. “Hey..no fair, I don’t have anything to throw at you...Zombie Pee Brain.” Keith quipped at Lance like a small child. 

“Nice use of the nickname, I’ll let Liam know it’s being used well.” Lance snickered fiercely, a little too fierce when a snort broke out of him, his face bursting into red-hot flames. 

Keith was in awe at how fast his face went from a nice smooth caramel color to bright red in the span of 0.00001 seconds. He reveled from the sight while inching closer to the dumb man, locking his hands in Lance’s pursuing to wrestle with him. “Scared I’m too heavy for you?” Keith uttered wistfully, noticing Lance’s red tint growing even deeper in color. 

“You weren’t heavy last night..” He went there, catching Keith off guard, pinning him to his back, hovering over him. “Well, well, well. Looks like the messer has become the messee..”

“Last night was kinda messy..” Yupp, Keith went there, too. 

The air grew thick with memories of last night wafting around them, but nothing that turned them uneasy, all was well. Lance let go of Keith’s hands, setting himself upright, pausing the movie on Arnold's face. “Lovely..” Keith remarked, gesturing a hand at Arnold’s lovely square-jawed, butt-chinned face. 

“About last night..” Lance started, tumbling to his back, releasing a loud sigh. 

“What about it...it was good, wasn’t it?” Keith never thought they would even discuss their unexpected night of  _ four times _ . He thought it would all be a part of the past, buried under the sand, swallowed and lost at sea. 

Lance rolled around to his stomach, lifting his head up towards Keith, his lips doing that quirk whenever he thought about something nice. “Yeah...last night was great. I just wanna let you know, and since I’m a huge fuckin’ hypocrite….I wanna say sorry...for leaving like that. We had an amazing time, and I went up and running before we even had a chance to discuss what happens now.” 

Staring into Lance’s eyes was like looking into a kaleidoscope. Almost like a maze at times, filled to the brim with tones of blue and green crystallizing, making it hard to mine, figure him out. He’s up, he’s down, he spinning round and round, but never tumbling, always a cliff to hang on to. 

Keith moved closer to Lance, landing down on to his own stomach. They’re face to face, each have their bodies stretched out on each side of the sofa, their stares lingering on one another, almost like an intense staring contest. 

A hiccup bubbled out of Lance, startling Keith. “You need to stop it..” Keith remarked, a glint in his lilac eyes.

“Stop what?” Lance whispered, dragging his body closer, his face closer to Keith’s. 

“Seriously stop it...you’re way too pretty.” Keith could count Lance’s eyelashes, so long and fluttering.

Lance scoffed playfully at Keith, “And how can you tell under this dingy lighting...mullet.” 

Keith tilted his head to the side, wearing a drunken smile, “Because it’s you, you doorknob.”

“Hey, don’t use my nicknames back at me.” 

“Fine... _ sharpshooter _ .” And Keith landed a hand on Lance’s face, the barest of a touch, almost like a cat’s paw bean brushing past, then he kisses him. Warm and tender, chaste. 

Keith could see the haziness in Lance’s gaze when they released. Flipping to his back, Lance mimicked him, the crown of their heads brushing idly. 

“I had to sell my bike.” Keith started, a crack in his voice suddenly. He swallowed, “Music school and London cost my mom a fortune..so my bike..the one that belonged to my dad, we..sold it. That’s..that’s why I stayed in London, even though I told you I had a miserable time…” 

Lance hummed, letting him know he was paying attention. The arm closest to the outside of the couch fell down, and Keith let his arm fall too, grabbing Lance’s hand, interlocking their hold. “I wish I wasn’t such a stubborn coward. I should have just picked up my phone and punched in your number, letting you know how right you were...how much I missed you, loved you...but I knew I made a final blow breaking up with you, and you didn’t deserve all my baggage too...” 

Keith kept quiet, waiting for any answer from Lance before he went on. 

“Keith..” Lance breathed out with an aftertaste of emotion, letting the silence grow thickly. 

“Then, after four years of experimenting and trying so hard gaining any recognition from my professors and peers, I finally graduated, and as a result, I knew my music wasn’t going anywhere. For three months I tried getting my music out there, but not a single label contacted me...I even tried uploading on Youtube, but no bait….I had a heart to heart with mom...and she suggested going to New York. I never really listened to mom, so Pa gave me a call and that’s when he told me that becoming a firefighter was in my blood, urging me to move to New York, enroll in the academy, then work in Brooklyn, at his old station. Some of the guys at his old station had a couple sons manning the place, and they took me in with open arms once I graduated top of my class...My whole life after London was wrapped around becoming and working as a firefighter, and in the Big Apple! I felt like a rockstar...and...I knew you were seeing someone at the time, mom let me know...Shiro let me know...Adam…”

“Bet he screamed in your face about it..” 

“Sure did, the smug son of a bitch…” Keith chimed, feeling his locked hand shake knowing Lance was chuckling with him. “So...I just wanted to let you know...had I been more daring, and less of a whining baby, I would have contacted you...but I thought you were happy without me...that you finally found that happiness I wanted you to find..” His voice went silent, not sure where to continue from this point. 

He felt Lance shifting, sitting up again. This sofa really had a twister effect on them. Then, suddenly, a minute later, Keith was straddling Lance. Their mouths hot against each other, moans echoing through the small apartment. His body started trembling by the searing touches of Lance’s hands on his stomach when his suspenders hit his yellow sofa, his red shirt riding halfway up his torso. 

“Mmmf-Lance..”  _ Kiss _ \- “Are you sure about this..”  _ Kiss-lick _ , “Maybe we should stop..don’t want..a repeat of...last night..” He pulled out breathless against Lance’s lush lips. 

A whine left Lance’s throat, tickling every single nerve ending in Keith’s abdomen, then he sighed out, “You’re right..sorry.” 

“What did we say about apologizing so much..” Keith snickered, now booping Lance on the tip of his nose, a cute bubble of a laugh piercing him with another arrow shot by Cupid himself. 

Hair dishevelled, clothes at 11:30, they regained their composure; buttoning their shirts, flinging back on V-neck jumpers, strapping suspenders; slapping Lance’s shoulders. “As much as I wouldn’t have mind ending the night in your room, I think we made the right decision..” Keith cooed, standing leaned against the doorframe now, keeping his feet rooted to the floor, not ready to leave yet. 

“I blame those stupid suspenders…” Lance stared wickedly at Keith’s black suspenders, but a spark flickered in his eyes, “This Friday..Keith?” 

“What about Friday?” Keith furrowed his brows, pulling his hair up into a low ponytail. 

Lance smiled brightly. “Do you want some company at work, you’re just manning the station right?” 

Keith bloomed into a toothy grin, happiness convoluting him. “Uh, yeah!” 

“Perfect, this is perfect. I was scared the kids would bore themselves to death the last two weeks of school. I’ll send a message out to all of the kids’ parents that there’s going to be a field trip to the station this Friday. Oh, they’re gonna be thrilled! Running around your station, looking at the huge, red fire trucks, sliding down the pole...” Now Lance was laughing because he successfully received an incredulous look from Keith, understanding dawning on him. 

“ _ Oh _ , you. are. good.” 

“No. I’m the  _ best _ . Still blaming those suspenders, though...” He winked, then gutted out a surprised groan when Keith yanked him close, sealing the space between them in a perfectly fitted hug. 

“Thank you. For today, tonight... _ last night _ . I know we’re finally set on starting over, and even though we went through a lot of drama in such a short amount of time...I still feel happy...like, like a whole weight has been lifted. You get?” 

Lance tightened their hug, humming in agreement. Pulling back, thousands and thousands of stories were being written and rewritten between them. Keith leaned in again, and Lance accepted his lips, heat crackling to and from.

“We’re still dragging through the mud after last night...Consider this getting it out of our systems, once and for all. Capiche….” Lance demanded when they released for what had been an infinite amount of kisses shared between them tonight. 

Keith took in Lance’s little capiche, a silver glint tugging his eyes down to Lance’s long, tan neck. 

How had he not noticed it before? 

Today had been a hell of a rollercoaster of emotions, but  _ this _ might take the cake...Lance had stated earlier that he had a shot. Maybe what was hanging around Lance’s neck was a sign, an indirect sign letting Keith know that he still loved him, like he loved Lance? 

Lance said he wanted time. Fine, time wields patience. After everything he’s been through this past month, Keith could finally admit to himself, that he could be patient for once, too. 

“Yeah yeah…” He lingered a new hug, kissing Lance’s cheek, “Thanks for sticking out with me, Lance.” 

_ I love you, so fucking much,  _ Keith tried to tell Lance with his eyes. 

He felt Lance smiling against his warm cheek, “See you Friday, mullet.” 

“Friday...riiight. Can’t wait, thirty monsters running around my station, ‘s gonna be great.” Keith mocks, sneaking in one more fast kiss on the lips, that cheeky smile taking over him. “Last one, the night is still with us, no starting over till tomorrow..” He kisses Lance once more, simple but bursting with affection. “That was the last, last one. Promise.” He winked, turning on his heel to leave, “Have a nice week,  _ sharpshooter _ . Can’t wait for our date on Friday!!” 

“It’s a field trip, not a date... _ samurai _ ,” Lance retorted, putting a heavy press on his past love’s nickname, but cradled in his own form of affection. 

While shaking his head in disbelief, a smile never leaving him. Lance closed the door softly on Keith, ready for a new week to pass. 

  
  



	32. Chapter 32

To Lance’s bewilderment, ever since Sunday evening, when him and Keith finally let off some steam and shared more personal details from their ten year gap. He never thought he would end up in this sudden state of restlessness, waiting impatiently so that he could mark two, big fat stripes on the calendar drawing a huge X, knowing it was the day he would finally see him again. 

_ Sheesh _ , Lance huffed for himself while tapping on his desk, still waiting impatiently for the bell to ring and alarm him and the rest of the school that it was noon, and time to go. Go see him. 

Something was brewing deeply within the confines of Lance’s ribcage, cradling his mending heart, injecting it with some kind of:  _ fall-back-in-love-with-Keith-serum.  _ The reason had to be that whenever he went to bed at night this past week, his dreams would surround him with Keith’s face. That smile, whenever it cheekily quirked at the corners when Lance caught him off guard. His laugh, that low, sexy rumble that reverberates from those cherry red lips; getting him off when he dreams as their lips meet. They never left him, always showing up when he finally decided to shut his lids and fall into dreamland: to the land of hot, sexy Keith. 

He couldn’t explain it, but _something_ was meandering within those confines of Lance’s stupid ribcage, and it was all _him_. All Keith. Every single string of raven black hair flowing perfectly in the wind like he’s a knight in shining armor ready to sweep Lance off his feet and ride him into the sunset on his noble steed, ready to kiss the night away, and, _do_ _other things_ …

Two large palms slapped down on his desk, leaping up and plastering a bright, toothy white smile on his tanned face, staring happily and giddy at thirty 8-9 year olds when the bell finally blared its familiar tone. “Who’s ready to visit the fire station!” 

Brittany, Lance’s _ favorite _ student shot a dark-brown eyebrow up, wearing a teasing grin, “You’re awfully chipper today, Mr. McClain. I think you’re more excited than we are for this field trip, missed your boyfriend  _ that  _ much?” 

The girls surrounding their leader: Marina, Sabrina and Eleanor, all snickered in unison, smiling nicely at their favorite teacher. Lance felt like he’d been put on the spotlight. Was he that obvious, that even four third graders could smell his excitement to meet him again, even if it'd only been a measly week. A very long, measly week, mind you. 

He knows. He’s so unbearably aware of the fact that he’s been so strict with Keith ever since he came back after this ten year hiatus of shattered hearts and coward boys who both were too stubborn to reach out and scream on the other end that they still loved each other, and that they missed each other. 

Nope. Keith had his reasons for not calling, and so did Lance. Hence, why Lance was still being strict with him, still set on this whole start over again idea. Like in every rom-com or romance book he’s devoured several times; crying his eyes out, marking all of his favorite quotes and scenes with a bright pink highlighter, he knew that this was how people fell back in love in a healthy way. 

Not this:  _ break up with someone because they’re not committed enough, but then decide on coming back after so long, like ten years, and think just because they still love the other person despite them being the breaker-upper, they can win the person’s heart they broke with a single carnivorous smile and those rock hard butt-cheeks.  _

To quote Brittany and the gang:  _ As if.  _ Although, Lance almost did fall for him again because of those gosh darn, hard buttocks. 

Cut off from day-dreaming about Keith’s perfect ass, Lance noticed their ride outside the window, a bright yellow school bus, catching his colleague and best friend Allura, waving at Lance, but also, making an annoyed expression  _ to stop thinking about Keith’s ass and get  _ his _ ass out here.  _ Right, he had a station to visit, and thirty monsters to maintain at the same time. No time to gawk at his hot ex while making sure everyone has all their limbs and keeping their name calling to themselves. 

“You look good, Lance.” Allura shot in while they both counted all the students walking into the bus in a single file. “Chester! You better keep that gum in your mouth or else I’ll find another place to stick it.” Lance darted in quickly, sighing before answering Allura. 

His eyes wandered from left to right, counting 28, 29, 30. Dusting his hands soundlessly, “You think? Don’t think I look more tired? Haven’t been able to sleep that much the last couple of days.” 

“That bad, huh?” Allura chimed in a rather odd tone, almost like she could sense something that Lance still hadn’t been able to put his finger on. 

“What is...my sleep routine? You I know I have to listen to podcasts or audiobooks before I go to bed, I need something to keep me awake before I fall asleep.” 

“And you were out of podcasts and audiobooks this week?” Allura mocked, sharing a glint in her eye, “I’m sure this has a lot to do with your adrenaline working up your body with excitement for this day to finally come.” She hummed wistfully with indication sparkling those magenta eyes as she made her way back to the school building. 

“What are you talking about!? Keith and I are friends now. Just friends! ‘Lura!!” Lance shouted back, shooting daggers towards her back, which was cladded in beautiful, printed juniper flowers. All she did in reply was lift a dark hand, waving it a couple times before she’s swallowed in the building, leaving Lance dangling barely from the tightrope holding on to thirty kids with one hand. 

He rolled his blue eyes before getting in the bus, muttering, “Man, I wish Pidge was here to back me up, she has Allura wrapped around her finger…Alright! So here are the rules..” He then shouted loudly for all of his students listening intently on their teacher before their bus ignited and drove towards the fire station. Towards Keith. 

The station was a fifteen minute drive outside their little town. It’s Keith’s week to be on-call at the station, so hopefully, a fire doesn’t decide to have a party in someone’s house or building while Lance is visiting with his class. “Uhm, Mr. McClain…” He craned his neck at the seat behind him, “Yeah, Jasper? Sup, buddy?” 

“Is Mr. Keith really your boyfriend? Cuz the other girls were talking, and like you’re both boys...and…” Jasper looked uncomfortable, his dark green eyes bouncing about from the reflection of the sun, “is that allowed...for two boys to be in love?” 

_ Woah,  _ okay, so Lance was kinda prepared for a question like this to hit him, but never would he have thought it would come from little Jasper. He’s the quietest boy in his class, also one of the youngest. He’s usually always sitting in the back, reading a book or drawing cool mecha drawings. 

Lance smiled, sliding closer to the window, patting the vacant seat next to him for Jasper to plop down. “So, to keep it all simple because love isn’t that simple, bud. But, you’re allowed to love whoever you want to love. If you end up having feelings for a boy, that’s totally okay, as long as he makes you happy and you make him happy...and, you can like girls too! No one says you can only love one person and that person has to be the opposite gender. When you feel that spark, the one that makes your face want to smile all the time, and be it a boy or a girl, then keep on to it. Okay? You’re still young, bud, but, I’m happy you asked. You know I’m here for all of you.” He patted his student a couple times on the back for reassurance, hoping his words gave him any semblance of understanding, but hells, they’re only 8 and 9, love is still so distant and abstract for them, but, it’s still a beginning. A beginning at finding themselves in the future. 

Jasper smiled, his dark green eyes aimed at the bus’ floor, kicking his dangling legs up and down, “Thanks for letting me know, Mr. McClain. I’m happy that Keith makes you happy all the time. Can I go back to my seat, Danny was gonna show me a cool youtube video on his phone.” 

“Sure thing, bud.” Lance smiled back, tipping his head up, then angling it out of the window catching the dazzling sea, thinking. 

Thinking how funny it was that he didn’t correct Jasper, and noticed a continuous dazzle shine brightly on two big, red fire trucks parked outside the fire station.

Finally, after almost a week of waiting. 


	33. Chapter 33

As atrociously amusing as it all was, Lance wasn’t supposed to feel this giddy walking down the steps off the school bus; taking in his surroundings, his heart thumping wickedly fast when he caught that flowing length of raven black hair in the wind, and then landing his eyes on a cascading darkened sky made of violet colored eyes. 

“Keith…” Lance breathed evenly out with joy for no one else to hear him, but he witnessed Keith’s smile spreading past his ears once their gazes made contact, almost like something was finally clicking into place after this month full of twists and turns, but something, something was piecing itself back together. 

“Hey,  _ y’all! _ Welcome to the fire station! You guys remember me from about a month ago, Mr. McClain has been nagging me non-stop to get you guys out here and show _ y’all _ the real deal.” Keith planted his large hands on his hips, quirking the corners of his lips even wider, if possible, and startling Lance as his chest bursted uninvitingly, causing a sore ache from that wickedly pleasing smile stealing all of his heartstrings.

But really, what’s with this  _ y’all _ crap, was Keith trying to get on Lance’s nerves? The word did seem to spark an old memory. It was during freshman year, about three months after their little disaster meet-cute in the boy’s bathroom. Lance had shared with his friends, who included: Hunk, Pidge, Allura and now Keith, that he hated southern twang. Not that it sounded trashy or anything, but just hearing that acute accent hitting his ears made his whole body relapse into a never ending sensation of shivers. 

Back then, Keith was in a phase where all he ever did was annoy Lance for attention, so he wounded up speaking with a southern twang whenever they hung out. And it went on for almost the whole school year, until Lance threatened to kiss him if he kept on going. He had stopped with the twang then, and that was sort of when Lance had realized that he actually wanted him to continue with the twang so that he could act on his threat. 

The sound of screaming kids dragged Lance away from his remembrance about the past. In seconds, the kids shot out like firecrackers, setting forth towards a hunky fireman, his hands already out as a warning for them to calm down.  _ Hello,  _ they’re third graders, living their prime life, no way were they gonna stop once the momentum was up and running in their little legs. 

“Keith! Keith! Keith!” Several of the kids shouted at him, trying for his attention, but Lance noticed that his head was swarming from the high frequencies of children screaming. 

“Keith! My daddy has a mullet like yours!”

“Keeeef, do you have a knife collection!? My brother says knives are awesome!” 

Seriously, these kids were spouting nonsense at the poor fireman, but Lance, he soaked it all in, almost like rays of sunshine giving him that needed vitamin D. And staring at Keith trying to settle down his class, well, he couldn’t do anything but bask and bask and bak, trying with all of his might not to break out into a loud roar of laughter. 

So, was Lance enjoying this? Yes, a little too much. He cracked into a smooth grin, making his way over to his past love, a quiet crackle of an ember starting to ignite in his chest. Lance found himself standing next to Keith, arms wrapped over each other, leaning in, clearing his throat, “ _ Y’all? _ ” He asked with a hard side-eye, catching an infinite number of stars twinkling violet back at him.

Keith shoved a heavy shoulder against Lance’s shoulder, clapping his hands three times, and they’re loud too, shutting every single student up.  _ Sorcerer _ , Lance rose his brows up in amazement, then caught Keith aiming a fast wink at him almost like he was saying:  _ I got this.  _

“Alright, before we get to it with the tour, do any of you crazy monkeys have any questions?” Keith’s sweet grin remained wide, looking way too good in his on-call uniform. Black pants, a dark blue marine shirt and,  _ fuck _ , cherry red suspenders.  _ Great, _ Lance groaned internally and didn’t know whether to write an article on how every single person should start modeling fire uniforms, or create his own fan-page calling it www.keithistoohotforanyonewearingafiremanuniform.com, too long? 

Clara raised a careful hand up in the air, her tone of voice quite hopeful, “Uhm- we were wondering when you and Mr. McClain were getting married, and, if we could come to the wedding?” The girls start giggling, nodding along at Clara’s _ very related  _ question to anything that had to do with this tour. 

“An excellent question,” Keith turned to look at Lance, going all smug.  _ No!  _ “Would you like to share the date of our wedding...Mr. McClain?” Oh boy, this had to be revenge on Lance springing him with this field trip. He wondered what other surprises might come tumbling his way later today. 

“Clara, don’t you have a question regarding the tour? Our love life has nothing to do with it, or, with you guys for that matter.” Whoops, Lance turned on his 8 year old, and Keith started cracking up like a wild man waking up millions of sleeping butterflies in Lance’s stomach. 

Another hand raised upwards in light speed.  _ Brittany.  _ “Mr. McClain...are you two even dating? I remember from last time that you denied your relationship...does this mean that Keith might be a residence of  _ Single Valley _ ?” Her dark forest brown eyes twinkled with mischief. 

Lance took the opportunity to drag an annoyed hand down his face, gritting his teeth to bite back any mean retorts at his loving students.  _ It’s almost summer vacation, almost summer vacation,  _ he continually chanted in his head while inhaling a deep breath. 

He felt an elbow jab his side, straightening his back, “Anyone who has a question about the tour and not about me and Keith?” Lance forced out strictly, using his teacher voice, staring down every single student with screaming blue eyes. Next to him, looking like a snack in a perfectly fitted uniform, Keith had his lips smacked hard keeping in any more mocking chuckles, creating a cute smile with his locked lips. _ Laugh all you want, I’ll get my sweet revenge later.  _

Not a single hand made it towards the sky. By God, was this all kids cared about these days? Lance rubbed his face a couple times, sighing loudly, then planted two hands on Keith’s shoulders. “If you guys don’t have any questions, then remember the rules I went through earlier on the bus and follow Keith. If I see you breaking  _ one rule _ , it’s on the bus for the rest of the field trip. Capiche!?” 

Thirty heads nodded simultaneously with determination, walking at first towards the inside of the station, then stepping up into a sprint once they passed him and Keith. Lance made a new sigh. “Hey, it’s okay, sharpshooter, they’re excited!” Keith landed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, the heat from his palm searing through his dark green t-shirt. 

On instinct, when all the kids disappeared in the building, Lance landed his own hand on top of Keith’s, rubbing it lovingly as he smiled softly. “Yeah, I know the feeling. Haven’t been able to sleep all week.” He admitted, directing that soft smile at Keith, “Can you keep the  _ y’alls _ to a minimum, please?” 

Keith hummed, contemplating his answer while his fingers gently graze Lance’s resting hand, sparks buzzing. He knows he shouldn’t act like this considering that they had started over, as friends, but his body was working on its own, and these small touches were exactly what he needed after going a whole week without seeing Keith. Also, it was only their hands touching, not like they were gonna kiss or anything, like what they do in his dreams. 

“Mr. McClain!!” The two men instantly dropped their hands at the sudden scream of his students, sharing a guilty, flustered look before walking towards the station. Keith had that face spelling out all kinds of mischievous, “No can do, Mr. McClain. I want that threat.” He flashed Lance a playful wink, those sparks turning into static electricity in Lance’s veins as it was obvious that Keith had been walking down memory lane as well. 

Black Nike shoes rooted on the ground, Lance deflated metaphorically. What was supposed to be the start of a beautiful friendship between two past lovers, had become what Lance had been afraid of. Because now that his heart was finally healing, so close to being all stitched up, he had a new internal battle to fight. 

One with his heart. 

One with his brain. 

Will love triumph over logic?    
Or will he get hurt again? 

He walked in step with Keith, both men locking eyes, their lips carefully creeping into lopsided, wondering smiles. There was one thing Lance knew for sure, staring into hose two bottomless voids filled with violets. And he kept on meandering on that one thought while his hand tugged hopingly at the silver pendent looped perfectly around his neck. 


	34. Chapter 34

The field trip was going by smoothly, way past any of Lance’s expectations. He was beyond positive that the kids would bombard the station and destroy everything within their vicinity. But the kids, they listened to Keith, like he had become their sworn leader or something. 

Well, Keith was his mother’s son after all, and her defiance shined through her son as he took charge over Lance’s students. He maneuvered the students by splitting them into groups of three. One for him, one for Lance and one for his on-call partner, Kolivan, who looked like this beefy man around Krolia’s age. Has Keith ever thought about introducing him to his mother, Lance thought they might make a good match, what with the both them having this nurturing, yet, commanding and leadership aura. 

Keith was stationed over at the garage, showing off the red fire trucks, allowing the kids to hop on board and check out the fire hoses and the ladder, they marvelled at all of it. Lance had his group stationed at the fire pole, accompanied by one of Keith’s unit partners, Regris. A spindly, tall man who looked like he might take one out with a single look, but turned out being the kindest man Lance had ever met, and loved kids with all of his being. 

He was told by Keith, when his group made it to the fire pole, to wait. Wait for him, and Kolivan’s group. Beside him, Lance felt a forcing tug on his t-shirt, catching dark brown eyes belonging to his _ favorite _ student, Brittany, “Sup, Brit? Enjoying the tour?” Lance made conversation, casually zipping his eyes at Keith, who’s having a blast with his group and Lance felt a sudden urge in his hands, wishing he could clutch his chest tightly. 

The urge increased drastically when a loud cry alarmed the whole garage, and Keith was already down on his knees by the hurt boy’s side, comforting him, hugging him. And Lance felt it, the want. He wanted that. Keith comforting a kid, a kid he might one day call their own? 

“Mr. McClain?” Brittany pulled him back to the station and down to her level, those deep brown eyes windowing into his soul. 

“What is it, Brittany?” Lance kept a straight face, trying very hard not to use a mocking tone. 

Her perfectly arched brows raise. How the hell does a 9 year old already have her life together, brows and all, Lance thought, narrowing his blue eyes at her, prepared for what's to blabber out of her usual running mouth, “Well?” She pressed, urgently.

“Well what? Brittany, I’m tired of these schemes, can you spit it out..” Lance rushed out as he noticed Keith’s group making their way over to the fire pole, the hurt kid, realizing it’s little Jasper, holding hands with Keith. And with that, his hand finally skyrocketed towards his chest, clutching hard, harder.

“You gonna ask Keith out on a date or not? Cause, now’s your chance!” Her voice was all chippery, confident, almost like she had this question stored in her satanic brain all day. 

“And you’re bombing this on me because?” Lance hedged, glowering a blue stink-eye at her. 

“Because,” She sang on the vowels, “You’re being so loud, Mr. McClain!” 

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Lance did try toning down his ogling, but it was so damn hard when Keith just so effortlessly looked like that, and acted like that around the kids. “And If I don’t ask him?” He quipped, cocking a single brow up. 

Brittany curled her lips like a villain. “Then he’s fair game.” 

“How do you know that expression? You’re not old enough to learn that expression, not until Miss Allura has you guys at least.” Lance bewildered at her, his brows touching his hair-line. 

“I watch a lot of Netflix.” She concluded, wiggling her fingers at Keith when he reached them. 

“Hey, the kids having a fun time?” He asked with his own chipper tone, waving back at Brittany like they’re having their own mental tea party. Lance shot a glare at Keith, then one at Brittany. Damn her, she’s right. 

_ Outsmarted by a nine year old. Good going, Lance.  _

When Kolivan’s group mingled into the remaining groups, Keith hooked everyone’s attention with a new clap, that smile infecting more than just a station filled with kids and adults. “Before you guys go home, how about a ride down the fire pole?” 

A loud rupture of cheers rumbled through the building, and all the kids followed suit behind Kolivan and Regris, leading the way up the stairs. Keith stays down so that he can catch any of the kids if they let go on accident. 

“You too, Mr. McClain.” Keith began rushing Lance towards the stairs, smacking his ass when the coast was clear. 

“Hey! That wasn’t a very friend thing of you...Mr. Kogane.” Lance enhanced his glower, hoping arrows made of blue lightning zapped him square in the jaw. 

Keith cracked into a crooked grin, that sexy one, the one that always had Lance beckoning for more. “You know you were waiting for it. You’re welcome, now get.” 

“Okay. Okay. Sheesh, you’re so similar to your mom, it’s scary.” Lance muttered under his breath as he climbed up the stairs, a small smile curling on his lips when Keith couldn’t see him. 

While waiting in line, listening in on the loud cheers escaping the kids’ mouths while sliding down the long, fire pole, Lance got to thinking, simmering on Brittany’s proposal. Should he ask Keith out? Like, yeah, they’d agreed on being friends from now on, but, one date couldn’t hurt? Not like they were getting back together or anything. He was just gonna do this in favour of his favorite student. Being a teacher and all, he had to live up to expectations and show his students that he was able to keep promises, and also, spare Brittany the sorrow when Keith turns her down. 

Landing on that conclusion. Lance bopped a fist in his palm, nodding in agreement. “Mr. McClain!!?” He whipped his head down through the hole, catching thirty adorable faces, and one hunky face. “It’s your turn!” Danny shouted from below. 

_ Fuck.  _ Lance didn’t mind heights, but his hands had become rather clammy after the day he’d been having. What with watching after thirty screaming monsters, being forced into a corner by a predator, and now this, sliding down a fire pole with Keith at the bottom, probably ready to catch him if he slips.  _ Just don’t slip _ , he advised internally. 

He gripped the pole, sending up a silent prayer not to lose his grip, then slides. And what do you know, his hands slip, and now he’s falling, falling-  _ oof. _

With both his eyes closed shut, he slowly started peeling one open, hoping he didn’t wake up in a ring of fire. Black frames his vision, smelling of roses, sickly sweet, the butterflies in his stomach going all haywire. “Hey,  _ Sharpshooter _ .” He heard a raspy, familiar voice, smoother than velvet wake him up. 

“Keith?” He swallowed, peeling open both eyes, catching the face of a stud.  _ Sign me up for this hel _ l, he thought, then noticed he was being cradled, in Keith’s arms.  _ Oh damn, this will be something for the kiddies to tell their parent’s. _ Nothing made him happier than knowing that summer break was a week away and he’ll never have to deal with their parents again. 

Quivering his lips into a smile, not embarrassed at all, Lance shoved Keith so hard making sure he’ll let him go. Landing back on his two feet, smoothing out his t-shirt, dusting his legs, he shouted, “Okay, kids! Say thank you to Keith for today and run to the bus.” 

“Thank you, Keith!!” All the kids shouted adorably his way while sprinting back to the bus. 

Lance remained standing next to Keith, that smug smile tracing his fair, fair face, and fashioning a bit of stubble tempting Lance’s fingertips. “What?” Lance glared awkwardly at Keith, crossing his arms. 

“Nothing..just reminiscing. Did your fall from the pole spark an old memory for you too?” Keith beckoned, searching for that one memory Lance refused to admit happened. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He steered away, keeping his arms crossed, blue eyes piercing. Of course he knew what Keith was talking about, but it was nothing worth mentioning. It was only something that might have happened twelve years ago involving Lance falling from the climbing wall in their gym, and Keith maybe catching him, cradling him in his arms like a princess. But luckily, nobody saw them, therefore, it never happened. 

“Suit yourself.” Keith cooed, following after Lance’s long irritated strides towards the school bus. 

With all the kids planted neatly in their seats on the bus, chattering about, ignoring their teacher, ready for the weekend, Lance held a foot on the first step in, trying to search for the right words for thanking Keith. He caught hold of Brittany’s brown eyes growing wide with implication.  _ Right, the question. _

Keith was standing in front of him, one arm resting gently on his bicep, his head slanted to the side, like a cute puppy. Holy hells, Lance knew he would ask this question one day, he was just scared if it were too soon. “Uhm, uh- T-thanks for going along with this. The kids had a great time.” Lance started, taking in Keith’s nodding head, opening his mouth before Lance blurted at Keith, “Will you go on a date with me!?” 

And then the fireman’s eyes grew large, into endless pools of space, shock washing over him, then, subtly growing into a soft expression. He knew they were doing friends, and couldn’t exactly start up that conversation in front of thirty pairs of curious eyes, waiting desperately for an answer, as was Lance, waiting ever so desperately. 

“Like a romantic one?” Keith deadpanned. 

Lance rolled his eyes, taking in a deep breath at Keith’s stupid play, “No, I’m thinking about taking you to the farm so that we can drive around in a tractor, gathering hay and feeding the animals while smelling like a barnyard. Of course a romantic one, mullet!” 

Keith shrugged lightly. “I mean, that tractor ride does sound pretty sweet.” 

“Ugh, just say yes.” Lance pressed, promptly craning his neck at the kids, then back at Keith, who, the bastard, is making a thinking face. Seriously? The mullet who has been love-sick for Lance ever since he came back. Who’s been almost forcing himself on Lance, coming with desperate questions like why he couldn’t kiss him, or have him back, and now he’s...contemplating!?

“No.” Keith said, matter of fact, which had Lance jolting.  _ No? What the fuck does he mean no!?  _

Keith took in Lance’s shocked state, cracking up into a firecracker of laughter. “Oh man, you should see your face, Sharpshooter. Course, I’ll go on a date with you. Let’s say next Saturday, when summer vacation finally begins.” 

Fireworks went blast-off in Lance’s chest, a field filled with wildflowers blooming through his bloodstream, and butterflies flapping in fluttering motions of happiness. Lance couldn’t explain it, because he had been so set on never getting back together with Keith. And despite this not exactly being a  _ date _ date, although he did admit this being a romantic one, he hadn’t felt this happy since, well since they were dating.


	35. Chapter 35

Lance had explained everything on the phone once the field trip took an end, sending Keith’s heart crashing and burning. What he thought was Lance coming to terms with his love for Keith and finally moving forward, past this friendship bullcrap, turned out to be Lance doing one of his students a favor, sparing her of any embarrassment in front of her friends. 

But Lance looked so happy when he asked him out, Keith thought as he frowned at himself in the mirror, brushing his raven black hair, braiding it into a perfect fishtail, then slinging it over his shoulder. It was the hairdo he knew Lance always went gaga about when he saw Keith sporting it. Also, they were actually having the date on the farm, so he dressed accordingly. Red and black checkered flannel, tight black tee underneath, black jeans, and topping the ensemble with a cowboy hat and boots. That’ll teach the doofus toying with his heart. He’ll be hearing a lot of _ y’alls _ and  _ yeehaws  _ today _ ,  _ till his ears started bleeding. 

His phone started vibrating on the sink. “Lance, hey. I’m heading out in ten-”

“I’m sorry about what I said about the date, Keith!” Lance shouted on his end, and a thrum of emotion vibrated all throughout Keith’s body. 

“What are you talking about? I know it’s not a romantic date…you explained last weekend-”

“But..” Lance floundered, keeping silent for a hot minute, having Keith on his toes. Keith could feel Lance smile on the other end, sending a surge of warmth all over his body when Lance then said, “Maybe I want it to be...romantic?”, leaving the question out in the open for the both of them to simmer on. 

_ Contradicting much? _ Keith wanted to slap the handsome Cubano silly sometimes, but he knew Lance felt the same way about him. This whole Try Again situation has become a bust, and now this whole Starting Over game was proving severely difficult because Lance was being difficult. Difficult about his feelings for Keith, which he so obviously had for him, ones that  _ were _ on the romantic side. He could see it all over Lance, the way he looked at him, talked to him, how he made up excuses to spend time with him after work, visiting him at the station unattended  _ with dinner, _ inviting Keith over to movie night on Fridays with the girls and Hunk. Seriously, there’s more but he needed to answer the dingus. 

“How come you’re deciding on this now? When we’re going on the actual date..” Keith surged, trying to test Lance, see if he was only panicking and felt sorry for Keith when he told him that he asked Keith out just to please one of his students, or, if he really did, deep down inside that hopefully almost healed heart, that he actually did want to ask him out. Maybe under different circumstances, but that little push from his student sort of kind of did the trick. 

He heard Lance huff out a long breath, “I don’t know, Keith. Honestly, something’s been happening to me these past two weeks. Seriously, all I want to do is blame it all on those fucking suspenders, and your stupid, delicious mouth...but-” 

“But?” Keith pushed, dragging on the vowel, checking himself out in the bathroom mirror, pleased with his get-up, all set to woo a Cubano in t-minus thirty minutes. 

Lance took forever to answer, getting on Keith’s nerves, “Laaance?” 

“Sorry, how about we talk about it later, and just enjoy this date.” Lance kept on floundering about, still making everything more difficult than it initially wouldn’t have to be. 

Keith closed the bathroom mirror, moving towards his door, but stopped up in his tracks when he noticed something from his bedroom. He hadn’t been at home all week due to being on-call this week too, but his bed was messy, the covers all tossed and turned, almost like someone had been sleeping in it. 

He made a glare at the messy bed, “Lance?” 

“Huh, I’m still here. Is barbeque okay, mamá said it was going to be sunny and warm all through the day and-” 

“Are you sleeping in my bed?” Keith blurted at the same time as Lance hissed on the other end from Keith’s accusation. 

To explain, since Keith was on-call sleeping at the station and not in his apartment, Lance had come with a proposition for him to stay at Keith’s place the last week of school. His argument, that his apartment was closer and that he could sleep on the couch. Keith had no problem with Lance staying at his place, although somewhat odd that he had no problem himself staying at his ex’s place. But, was he really telling the truth that he was sleeping on the couch? 

“The hell you talking about, mullet?” Muffled voices shouted at Lance, like a parade going on, “Shoot, I gotta go, the others are starting to interrogate me. See you soon, they’re really excited to see you again.” He could hear Lance’s smile on the other end, his own lips curling delightfully. He couldn’t wait to see Lance again, his heart doing jumping jacks at a professional athlete’s level. 

“Yeah, see you soon.” Keith hung up, staring at his phone, the reflection of his face startling him. He flipped the wine bottle in his hand, grabbing his keys from the bowl and darted out of his apartment with a happy whistle. 

\--

“I swear to God, if you call me the  _ yee to your haw _ one more time, I’m calling this date off and you can find yourself flung into the woodchipper…” Lance threatened as he hit the brakes on the tractor when they reached the end of the field; far, far away from his parent’s house. 

Keith took the opportunity to share a seat in the tractor with Lance, as uncomfortable as that may seem since they could have sat on each other’s lap, but, it was nice. Keith didn’t mind having his side smooshed by Lance’s yummy hips, “But...you  _ are _ the yee to my haw, Lancey..” He decided to put that southern twang on the moment he showed up at Lance’s door, being pulled by the arm not even given the chance to greet his family, and then thrown into the tractor to pummel away from the world. He was this close to receiving that threat. 

He felt bad during his attention-starved time during freshman year, always speaking in that southern accent, and when Lance threatened to kiss him if he kept it up, Keith stopped, but mostly because he was in a state of shock that Lance even considered making that kind of threat. But it made him think, what if? What would have happened if Lance did act on his threat, would he have liked it? 

Luckily, they did finally kiss, and yes, he liked a lot. _ A lot, a lot. _ But he did want to see if he could work the Cubano up again with the same pestering and gain that small kiss, turn it into a whole fucking marching band on their lips once they meet again. He was ready, oh, he was so ready to win this man over with his heart all finely plated on a silver platter. 

“So..what are we gonna do on this  _ romantic _ date, Lance? Milk some cows...how’s Kaltenecker doing, she up and kicking?” The sudden memory manifested him. Kaltenecker was Lance’s papá’s prized possession, winning so many different ribbons for best looking cow, and best performing cow by making a milkshake out of her milk and dubbed the best milkshake on the planet. 

The door to the tractor kicked open. Lance jumped out, ignoring Keith’s stupid small-talk and landing in the middle of a field filled to the brim with wildflowers, almost mimicking the scene unfolding in Keith’s chest. Lance wore a light blue unbuttoned shirt, with a white cotton t-shirt under and blue jeans, his hair looking all ruffled and played with. Man, Keith felt his whole being light up at the sight of him, his cheeks tingling in anticipation to when he could find the chance to land his hands on those warm cheeks and meet his lips again. Tell him how much he loves him, how much he misses him and how he’ll never, ever hurt him again. All he wanted in his life at this very moment and forever onwards, was Lance. 

Lance made a face when he craned his neck up into the tractor’s driver seat where Keith was still sitting, not moving those violet eyes away from the Cubano. “What are you thinking, Keith?” 

Keith shot a corner of his lips up, heart beating out of his chest, “Pretty sure you already know.” 


	36. Chapter 36

Everything was turning into little surprises for Lance. The date, for one, was going by with flying colors. Such a smooth date, to be completely honest. You know what, it was going better than smooth, smoother than honey and velvet combined. Lance was planning on them walking towards the corn field, picking ears of corn for their barbeque later, then maybe, take a stroll through the never ending field of wildflowers and tell each other embarrassing stories from their ten year gap. 

And funnily enough, the date went accordingly to plan, but Lance couldn’t remember a single word running out of Keith’s mouth, being way too focused on looking at him, at his outfit, how well he always looked in his lucky red and black checkered shirt and looking unbelievably handsome - surprisingly - wearing black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. 

In that moment, staring at Keith being surrounded by ears of corn, showing him his golden prize to Lance, he made a wide giddy smile causing all the rocket ships on Earth to shoot off at once. He knew,  _ oh man, oh lord, _ Lance had it bad for this man, and he would love to confess how much he loves him still, but he still had so much to tell Keith. Tell him how important it was to keep on going slow. How this first date was the start of something that could, after a while, turn into a relationship. 

“ _ Yeehaw _ !” Keith shouted out loud for the world to hear when he grabbed Lance’s hand and started sprinting around the field, trying hard to catch Lance’s irritated face. 

Keith had deliberately kept his southern twang on all evening, a plan concocted in that pretty little head of his, and Lance was so on to him. Let’s just say, he never shut up, and Lance really did need to use his back-up plan.  _ Threat. _

“I swear to fucking God, Keith, if you scream yeehaw one more time, I’m going to-”

“What, you’re going to what,  _ Sharpshooter _ ?” Keith cooed seductively, his face going all dark from the shadow made by his cowboy hat. He looked so sexy under it, Lance didn’t know whether to smother him in kisses, or turn around and leave. 

Also, damn his exceeding conversational skills, he knew right where to hit home with that nickname. But Lance knew Keith through and through. He was aware of  _ his _ weakness just as well as he knew Lance’s. 

He smirked at the raven haired fireman, “I won’t let you cuddle with our alpacas.” 

Keith’s face sunk, Lance smirked in triumph. His weakness of all things - the same as Adam’s - was cute, fluffy animals. And Lance’s farm was herded with all kinds of animals, alpacas being one of them. 

“You. Have. Alpacas?” Keith’s eyes blew up like a small child. Bingo! Lance knew he hit right home as his smile opened wide into a toothy grin, nodding his head towards the farm which was all the way on the other end of where they were situated at the moment. 

There was a good reason why Lance had driven all the way out here, and, he wanted to keep Keith here first before they left to cuddle with some soft alpacas. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, lacing their fingers, tipping his head up to catch a wild look on Keith’s face. 

“I thought you’d never do that...I’ve been hesitant on making any moves on you all day..” Keith smiled, looking down at their entwined hands. 

Something inside Lance told him that he shouldn’t be afraid. Despite this whole ten year gap, Keith deciding to break up with him, and the both of them turning into fucking cowards while they were broken up, if Lance wanted to hold Keith’s hand, he’ll do it. He did it. 

“Keith..” Lance said his name like it was a mystery to him. Keith, per say, wasn’t exactly a mystery, but the whole falling in love with him again, and figuring out his own love for the fireman was still a mystery, one he would love to have solved sooner than later. Before something came in the way and fucked it all up. Again.

Lance felt a tug on his hand, feeling his legs moving on their own while Keith took their entwined hands and dragged him further away from his home and the farm, almost like they’re on the verge of finding the never ending end of the universe. 

Did Keith read the look on Lance’s face? Was there something he wanted to tell him? Lance sure did have something he wanted to tell Keith, but, he didn’t feel ready. There was still time. Time for them to keep this up. Dating a couple more times, maybe in another month or two, after summer vacation, Lance might feel ready. But, his cowardice was taking over again, leading him to avoid talking about that with his former lover. 

As they reached the end of the field, Keith made a halt, stopping Lance in his tracks, their hands still mingled. “Sit down.” Keith demanded, taking his cowboy hat off and dropping it to the ground, a bit of wind picking up underneath the accessory as it swept off in front of them. 

“But my jeans might get grass stains on them..” Lance complained teasingly, feeling his heartbeat pacing steadily when he saw Keith’s soft gaze, the lilac in his eyes making him ache so much. He felt like he could see the whole universe in those eyes, and get lost for eternity, then thinking, getting lost didn’t sound half bad. 

Keith rolled his eyes and landed on the ground, dragging Lance into his lap, a loud  _ oof _ gutting out of him. Cheeks ablazed, and his backside grinding onto something hard - hoping it was not what he thought it was - but there was no time to think about that when Keith hastily grabbed Lance’s chin and kissed him. 

Forget that steady heartbeat, might as well have that gold medal ready since it was running a fucking marathon and winning first place time and time again when he felt the sweet, sensual touch of Keith’s lips on his. 

His hands hurriedly started cupping both of Keith’s cheeks, sucking in the sharpest breath he’s taken in all of his 27 almost 28 years of living, desperate to keep his lips melding with Keith’s, a low moan exceeding from him, a plea for more. 

“Lance...please.” Keith whispered hotly against Lance’s mouth, a cry leaving his voice, catching Lance’s blue, blue eyes, his nose grinding against Lance’s, hands in his soft chestnut colored locks,  _ so fucking soft _ . 

Two strong arms lowered and wrapped around Lance’s shoulders, Keith’s face burrowing into the crook between his shoulder and neck, his whole body shaking. “I love you so much, Lance. I want us. I want this...forever.” Keith prodded, a hitch following his confession. 

Lance went suit and hugged Keith back, tightly, like it was for dear life. In all of the disturbance going on in his head, Lance had hoped that Keith knew how much he needed time, and wished it never came to this. For Keith to plea for him like this. To understand that they still needed to Try Again, and that trying again, in the greatest scheme of it all, unfortunately, took time. 

His hands continued smoothing Keith’s back, his face resting perfectly against his black mane, smelling like violets wading in a lost sea, “Keith...I...we…” He hitched, his voice cracking, going against him, but he needed to force it out, “can’t.” 


	37. Chapter 37

“Why?” Keith felt defeated. Kicked to the ground, wondering why he had to be kept kicked to the ground when he was already down. Down, down, down. 

His fist hit the ground, digging a grave, “Why, Lance...I don’t understand. I don’t understand you.” He pulled back, hands on his former love’s shoulders, eyes gleamed with sorrow, flicking to and fro into the depths of a mysterious ocean. 

Another pound on the ground, his other hand digging into Lance’s shoulder, “WHY!?” Keith clenched his jaw, fingers burrowing further into the soft material of Lance’s blue shirt. 

Lance remained silent, face turned to the side, a sheen of sadness overflowing from that blue, blue sea, “I…” 

“Lance, you’re being so...difficult.”

“Difficult! Keith..it’s only been a month! We never agreed to- I thought...I-” Lance was at a loss for words, his search bar showing up with zero,  _ zero _ hits on how to explain what he was doing, how his mind was thinking when the hurtful words reached the one person he loved the most in the world’s ears. 

He  _ was _ being difficult. Hell, he was being a pain in the fucking ass and he couldn't blame Keith. Still, something deep down in his heart was telling him - screaming at him - that this was the right move. It’s still too early, he wanted to say, but the words refused to form on his tongue, bile reaching his throat instead every time he wanted to tell Keith how much he couldn’t have this, despite how much he really did want it. Want him. 

Lance jumped out of Keith’s lap, stomping towards the tractor. “Come on, my parents are waiting for us.” 

Angry fists went lax, and Keith swallowed his oncoming rant, keeping all this tedious fighting to a minimum and instead walked past Lance in a stride of sustained anger, “This talk isn’t over, Lance. Once dinner with your family is through…” He left the rest of that sentence open. It wasn’t a threat, Lance knew he couldn’t run from this. Sooner or later their feelings were meant to pour out, be it in a million years or after a hearty meal with his family. It’s going to happen. 

Dinner went by quickly, and happily. Keith kept his face smiling, getting along peachily with Lance’s family. Even his mamá wouldn’t shut up about how good Keith looked and asking why they weren’t dating anymore. She embarrassed Lance, as expected, with stories about Lance coming home from college to visit and how he came home once with his hair bleached blonde, or that one time he tried using eyeliner because this girl said he looked sexy wearing it. 

Keith snorted his lemonade out through his nose, hitting Lance on his arm several times picturing Lance with the eyeliner or bleached blonde hair. It was fun, seeing Keith like this, smiling, getting along with Lance’s family, but down in the pit of his gut was a sinking feeling. One made out of dread, knowing that soon, they’ll have to talk again, and Lance still had to decide on his answer. 

“Hello!? We heard Tío Lance was over!” Lance’s niece and nephew raced through the house and into the backyard, glomping their favorite uncle. 

Nadia and Sylvio had gotten so big, and last he had seen them was a couple months ago since his big brother, Marco, lived an hour away. “Hey, Tio Lance!” Nadia came rushing in, pulling him in a big bear hug. 

“Hey, kiddo! Good to see you again, how’re things. Everything go well with your finals? And, I heard some rumors regarding your brother?” Lance’s voice went low, Keith inching closer next to him, his violet eyes sparking when they met with Nadia. 

“Shit, Keith is that you? You’re dating Tio Lance again!?” Her whole face went vibrant when the question fell out into the open, causing the whole dinner party to quiet. 

Shit, they hadn’t exactly delved into that part of the conversation yet. He knew his mamá was avoiding the topic being fed with all the details on Lance’s turbulent love life when Keith decided to show back up in Lance’s life unannounced. 

“Hey, kid! Good to see you again, your brother too. Dang, you guys have gotten so big. What, you 15?”

“16.” Nadia corrected Keith, smiling at him but frowning when she meets her Tío’s stare, asking the important questions like:  _ What’s going on, you hate him?  _

Lance closed his eyes hard, taking in a deep breath, staring back at his niece saying:  _ Stop tormenting me with that look, let me deal.  _

Yes, all of Lance’s big family knew pretty much every single detail of his life. Not that he didn’t mind it, but it was kind of degrading knowing he had his former lover sitting right next to him, trying to fish a hand on his inner thigh from time to time, swatting said hand away. 

“You still dating that girl?” Lance changed the subject, feeling a new hand creeping up on his thigh again. He surrendered to it, allowing the hot tingles take over his body. Not like he didn’t need his dignity right now. 

Nadia beamed, a familiar expression Lance recognized when he first started dating Keith sophomore year, and couldn’t wait to tell his whole family about him. “Yes! Her name’s Merida, like the Disney princess in that movie. We met during archery practice, which is like totally ironic and  _ so cool _ , because, like, Princess Merida is a rockstar in archery-”

Lance let her continue her rapid chat about her girlfriend, embracing the love she had for her and routing his hand under the table searching for a gloved hand planted firmly on his thigh. He grabbed it, the hand, hard at first, catching Keith jolting in his seat, a look of confusion flashing across his gorgeous face, but softening when Lance melted to his touch, lacing their fingers together, taking in a new deep breath, telling himself internally that everything’s going to be okay. 

Nadia’s voice went silent in the background when his eyes met with an abyss made of violet, wondering about what Keith was thinking, and if he’d be okay with Lance’s answer. “Hey.” Keith woke Lance from his sudden trance, fishing him out of that impossible bottomless abyss. 

Suddenly, Lance saw that no one was around the table anymore, leaving him and Keith alone in the backyard under an endless blanket of stars shining ever so brightly. 

Could this be it? Their moment of truth.

“Hey, you.” Lance breathed out unevenly, a shudder running along his tongue. 

Keith furrowed his bushy brows, releasing Lance’s hand to put his shirt back on as the night was starting to get a bit chilly despite it being a summer evening, but something even chillier might surface soon, always good to be prepared. 

“C-can we walk?” Lance stuttered, pointing to the path made in the sea of wildflowers in front of them, the barn on their left, the tractor parked beside it, and right ahead of them, acres and acres of field, either made of sweet, golden corn or filled with flowers.

Keith stood up, reaching a hand out to Lance. He stared intently at Keith’s hand for what might have seemed like an eternity, memories flashing before him like a silent movie, being his last ticket at his final decision. 

One distinct memory surfaced. His heart hammering against his chest when he remembered back to the day he gave Keith those fingerless, leather gloves. How scared he was to give them to him, because they weren’t dating yet and Keith hated being given gifts since he wasn’t accustomed to people who weren’t his family being nice to him. 

So when he presented the gloves to him one day they were at the batting cages, challenging who could hit the most fast balls with their eyes closed, Lance had stopped the machine and wandered into the cage, holding the gloves up in front of Keith’s face. Why the memory stuck to him like silly putty was the expression Keith made, the tears that welled up in his eyes making the lilac in his eyes so vibrant he thought a painting was being made behind those eyes, ready to be sold for millions, and how he dropped the bat, grabbing the gloves and pulling Lance in for a suffocating hug. And the words that left his mouth, how they engraved themselves into his heart, taking up that one, that last piece that never left him after his heart shattered, which helped his heart begin its mending journey. 

“Thanks for being my friend, Lance. I never thought I’d be loved like this…” Keith had whispered in his ear that day in the batting cages, taking a bold step to kiss him on the cheek as a thank you, but erupting a whole volcano in Lance’s stomach and waking up those hibernating feelings he thought he had for Keith. Helping him realize, that Keith, he would always be loved by Lance, no matter the circumstances.

Like right here, right now. Under the twinkling, nosy stars. Finally stopping, next to the biggest tree in the field, looking like the only thing breathing life into Lance when he found Keith with his hands in his back pockets, staring up at the lovely, white moon. His face unreadable. 

“Keith..”

“Yes, Lance?”

“I-” 


	38. Chapter 38

“I’m sorry.” Lance’s honesty took over him. He knew where this conversation would lead and wanted to start with an honest apology. 

“Sorry. Right. But what are you sorry for? For being difficult, for not letting me be with you...for finally putting your fucking foot down and saying that this isn’t going to work out?” Keith had always been blunt. But his bluntness still hurt when Lance winced at the way his words spat out of his mouth. 

Lance kept his mouth shut, jaw clenching hard. He still didn’t have an answer, and he hated everything happening right now. Why couldn’t he have just accepted Keith’s love once he set foot into the gym during their reunion. Why didn’t he just run into Keith’s arms, kiss him passionately on the mouth and ask to promise that they would never hurt each other again, that they would love each other till the end of time, get married, have kids and live happily ever after? 

“It’s not that simple, Keith…” 

“Fuck that! It’s simple as hell itself, Lance. Simple as air being blown into a fucking balloon.” Keith trudged over to Lance, his legs dragging almost like they’re stuck in quicksand. 

Lance could see Keith fighting his own internal battle, his hands gripped into angry fists, knuckles white from how tight they’re gripping, pleading for something to hit. Something solid for him to release his rage on, his love he has for Lance that he’s solely not allowed to act on, respecting Lance’s wishes. 

Keith fought the quicksand, walking past Lance, and swung a fist, hitting the tree trunk. He screamed. It’s loud. It’s painful. His voice grows hoarse and his legs weaken, falling down to his knees with both fists dragging down on the tree trunk, his body now shaking, hitching and gasping sobs escaping his throat. 

“Keith..I’m sorry.” Lance landed his hands on Keith’s shoulders, his whole body still shaking rapidly beneath his touch, head flying left and right in denial. “It’s not fair...none of this.” He craned his neck, tear-stained violet eyes diving into hues of still blue, “Please, Lance. Just let me love you.” 

And that did it. Lance fell to his own knees, now at Keith’s level, taking his thumbs and wiping away the trails of hot tears made on his fair-skinned, beautiful face. “You can love me, Keith. I never said you couldn't...I just...we can’t be together. That’s all.” 

When his words reached him, Keith’s face fell on Lance’ shoulder, his arms wrapping around him, never letting go. “I can’t allow that, Lance. I can’t. I need you. I love you…”

Lance soothed him, making soft shushing noises in his ear while smoothing his long black hair, now tumbled out of its fishtail braid. “I’m...I’m just not ready to let you in my life yet, you know, like before.” 

Keith sniffed, rubbing his snot-filled nose on Lance’s shirt.  _ Thanks.  _ Voice still hoarse from the scream, “What the fuck, Lance?” He whipped his head back, his eyes trying hard to calm a certain rage and spark Lance had only seen a couple times when they dated, “We’re past before! Way beyond before! Hell, you’ve been freeloading at my place this past week while I’ve been on-call.”

“Yeah, sleeping on your  _ couch _ . You’ve been doing your friend a solid, Keith. That’s all, we discussed that it wasn’t weird because it was a nice necessity for me since your place was closer to work...and it has more leg space compared to my dingy ass apartment! And!” Lance was the one raging now, he could feel Keith’s angered state flow into him, “You were on-call like you said! We only met in the evenings whenever I felt like visiting you! So it’s not like we were playing married couple or anything…” 

He knew he was being a total contradicting dick, but he needed to get his point across the child weeping in front of him. Although, his weeping state seemed to have sedated, “Bullshit, I call it all bull-fucking -shit..Why did I find my bed all messy this morning when I came back from work? When I went to make it, it even smelled like you...you’ve been sleeping in my bed, haven’t you. If that doesn’t reek of love for me, then I don’t know what..” 

“I-I-I.”

“Oh, and let me guess. You’ve been sleeping in it all week, or else the sofa would have had a Lance made print on it which I couldn't find at all when I came back home. Admit it, Lance. You missed me...You’ve even been visiting me  _ every day _ at the station, having dinner with me, spending time with me. Hell, we made out in one of the firetrucks for over an hour, it could have been longer had Kolivan not screamed at us to get a room.” 

Lance swallowed around a guilty lump in his throat. He got him. Caught red-handed. Had this been a court of law he’d been thrown in the slammer immediately. When he thought Keith would have more to say, he brought his hand to Lance’s neck, smoothing a finger from his jawline, creating a path down to the necklace resting on his skin, grabbing the lion-shaped pendant on the pads of two of his fingers. 

Another blink, from Keith. Lance noticed new tears forming in his ducts when Keith studied the pendant. “You still have it…” He took note, pressing his fingers on the warm silver, gritting his teeth into a pained smile, “Why do you still have it, Lance?” 

“Because you gave it to me, of course. Why are asking me this..?” 

“I gave this to you when I told you I loved you. Told you to keep it only if you loved me back. I thought...hell. I thought you had thrown it out as soon as I left.” 

The pendant slid into his hand, gripping it hard, seeing how much Keith was stifling a cry, “Why, Lance? Don’t you know how much you hurt me wearing this during our Try Again phase.” 

It was like someone slapped him hard in the face with a metal bat. He never thought about how much  _ he _ was hurting Keith, because all he thought about since he came back was how much Keith had hurt him. Fuck it all to the depths and seven rings of hell, Lance had been playing the villain all this time. 

“I didn’t-"

“What? You didn’t think flaunting this in my face while we played this little game of ours didn’t hurt me? The one gift that meant the world to me when I gave it to you, the symbol of our love for each other, just casually resting on your perfect neck while you kept on telling me this wasn’t going to work out, and yet-” His voice cracked again, blinking back the tears, a growl reverberating his throat, “And yet, you find the audacity to wear it and tell me now that we can’t be together! Fucking shit, Lance. You still love me. You want this as much as I do, maybe even more than me. But you’re a fucking coward!” 

“What!?”

“You heard me, loud and clear. A coward. You want me to spell it out to you, Mr. McClain!?” 

Lance had to use effort to stand up, feeling weak, but Keith’s kept him locked to the ground with him, his hands refusing to let go. “Let me go, Keith!” Lance screamed weakly at him, trying to wring himself free from Keith’s hold but the stubborn fireman was just too damn strong.

“Never…” His voice was so hoarse, “I’ll never let go...Lance. I can’t...I can’t lose you.” 

A sigh, long and low left Lance’s throat as he surrendered his arms to the ground, letting his head fall back to take in the twinkling laughing stars, the mocking moon shining down on their little rut. “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re squishing me and I can’t breathe...please Keith. Can we talk without shouting now?” He decided to use a soft tone, hoping Keith didn’t barge into a new fit of blazing rage. 

“Fine.” Keith released him, bending to his hunches, then falling at last on his backside, his back resting against the tree trunk, his expression one full of sadness. 

He made space for Lance to fall down next to him, daring to land his head on Keith’s shoulder, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers. Lance’s lips curled on their own at the familiar feel of Keith’s warmth rushing into him, kickstarting his heart. “You’re right..I am a coward. It’s not that I don’t want this.. _.fuck _ . Fuck, Keith! I’ve been waiting for the day you came back, and imagining time and time again in my head how our reunion would play out. Me running into your arms, kissing you non-stop, asking you to just get married right away and live the rest of our lives like a fairy tale.” 

Keith’s shoulder lifted up and down, he was chuckling. “We both know how ridiculous that sounds. I’m not even that delusional. I knew there would be roadblocks on the way, Lance. But...I dunno. I thought we would have been able to work things through. Fight through our differences, move on, and begin anew, with a refined love where none of us break the other’s heart. I feel like all I’ve ever been doing ever since I came back is apologize for my behaviour, for what I did and trying so hard being friends with you…” 

“Right, cuz you seducing me on our double date was not part of your plan at being friends, right?” Lance slinged in, a brow cocked way up high. 

They locked eyes, for a long time, until Keith slithered them down to Lance’s lips and temptation took over the both of them as they gave in to it. At first, they were both hesitant, letting their lips settle tentatively against the other, slowly pressing, both of them sucking in sharp breaths through their noses as they surrendered to the taste, sighing in relief when they let their mouths mesh, mingle and open. 

Inadvertently, Lance opened his mouth to invite Keith’s tongue, darting their tips like swords, dominance becoming the prize as they kept it going for a while; Lance being pushed carefully down on the ground, Keith towering over him, both his hands planted on the ground sandwiching his head. They shared a smile, Keith dipping down for one more taste of Lance before he settled his head on Lance’s chest, hearing the thundering beat of his heart, hammering over and over again, for him. 

For them. 


	39. Chapter 39

“Well?” 

“Well what?” 

Time had spun on the clock, now ticking past 2AM. None of Lance’s family created a search party, Keith didn’t have to know, but Lance had sent a text to his twin sister, Rachel, letting her know that they left the field and went home. 

Which was a big fat lie, since they were still cooped up under the big tree, Keith’s flannel draped over them like a blanket while he still laid safely on Lance’s chest, his arm slung over him like they were meant to be, slotted like pieces of a puzzle. A very intimidating, difficult jigsaw puzzle, but close to being solved. They’re so close. 

“You’re my clarity, Lance.” Keith mumbled, swirling an index finger on Lance’s chest, growing heavy on top of him. 

“What do you mean?” Lance drawled, staring up at the stars, counting them. 

“It’s like that song...our love is such a tragedy and yet...you’re my remedy. My clarity. To me, a life without you becomes foggy, blurry. But once you stepped in, your face shining that wonderful golden glow, shining brighter than any star in the universe, I can finally see. Clarity.” 

Seconds ticked by, and Lance went for it. Bursting out in a loud, booming laugh. “Hey!” Keith lifted up, pressing a fist in Lance’s gut urging a low groan out of his throat, “I’m trying to be poetic here, dingbat!” 

“I prefer Pee-brain, Zombie-mucus. And I’d give you an A+ for effort, but a solid C for content.” Lance snickered, wrapping his arms around Keith, pulling him back down to him, kissing the crown of his head. 

Lance hummed, closing his eyes, dreaming about a life filled with Keith in it every day. Didn’t seem too shabby, he could get used to holding him like this. All the time, for every waking hour of the day and all the restless nights. 

However though, there was one thing still holding him back from saying yes. 

“Keith..” 

Keith hummed in reply. “I kept the necklace because I knew how much it meant to you, and because it belonged to your father. I would never be that heartless to throw out something belonging to him.. And about me wearing it around you...I wasn’t thinking. I never take it off. You just didn’t see me wear it earlier because I managed to relocate it after a shower, but found it pretty quickly after. It was the one thing that reminded me of you while you were gone, and it helped me get through these ten years...er...so did Pidge, Allura, Hunk and my family, but the necklace...” 

Lance gripped the necklace in one hand, his other hand keeping hold of Keith. “It’s like you said, a symbol of our love. The lion. So filled with pride, but also with so much love. A love I knew would always subside within me until the day I could call you mine again. I’ve just been so afraid…” 

“Afraid of what?” Keith’s hands went to Lance’s cheeks, cupping them, his cherry red lips crescenting, reflecting the glowing moon. 

Man, that smile could end wars, Lance thought, leaning in for a chaste kiss, “This may sound stupid, but, your father, he died, Keith…” 

“Are you shitting me, is this what’s keeping you away from me? My job? What are scared of, me dying in a fire!?” 

“Yes! That’s exactly what I’m scared for. If I take you back, we move in together, get married and eventually maybe have kids. With my luck, you might die in a fire...I can’t...fuck, I can’t risk that...I’m choosing to be selfish, Keith.” 

“But why? Why is this a problem...I’m not going to die, you know how good I am at my job…” 

“People keep leaving me, Keith. I’m scared...that’s all, and if I can use the fireman card on you, then I’ll do that. I don’t want to risk being hurt again…” Lance shifted, standing up, stretching his body, arms, legs, tugging his body from one side then to the other. 

Keith stayed glued to the tree’s trunk, arms crossed, face in contemplation. “I’m sick of this evening, I’m worn out and beat. Can we go home. Talk things through in the morning, please?” 

“What’s home?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s gloved hand, pulling him up. 

They stand before each other, looking like some kind of Texan showdown. Lance with his hands planted on his hips, Keith with his arms crossed. “Home. My place. Let’s go home. Sleep this off, discuss more in the morning.” Keith sounded tired, wiping sleep off his face.

Lance began shaking his head, his heart dropping its pace. “No Keith. I still need more time. Give me the summer to think things through. Please…” 

Keith knew there was no other way winning him back. Voice still hoarse from the night they’ve had, this rollercoaster of emotions. He nodded, half-heartedly, turning his back to him, “Yeah, sure. I’m going home, but know my door’s always open for you. See you around, Sharpshooter.”

And just like that, Keith left. Giving in to Lance’s command. Maybe giving up on them too, once and for all. 

\--

Lance was waiting on the roof of the batting cages. Time didn’t fly by like he thought it would. It’s been slow going this summer. And to his surprise, Keith’s door did stand open. Wide open, welcoming him. 

The first week was hell, Lance couldn't sleep in his dingy apartment, throat suffocating from not being able to breathe in the familiar scent of Keith. So, he called Keith, and asked if he could move in. Which to both their bewilderment, Keith said yes, despite Lance still doing the thinking game. 

He moved in without any preconceived complications. Shiro, Adam and Hunk helped with moving Lance’s furniture from his place to Keith’s. They made room with what Lance needed to keep and sold the pieces of furniture they didn’t want. So now, Keith’s place had become their place, but they still weren’t together. 

The guys and girls kept their questions swallowed, mostly because they knew every time Lance’s and Keith’s odd relationship was brought up, a whole storm brew and slammed down hard around them. 

Lance slept on the couch, Keith in his bed. Yes, they did have sex, occasionally, giving in to their urges. But Lance still refused to fall asleep nestled in Keith’s arms after their sweaty workouts. Which often got on Keith’s nerves, ending in more fights and more sex between the two. 

That was when the question finally started simmering in Lance’s heart. He could feel it, feel his heart finally being pieced together again. One morning, he woke up in Keith’s bed, turning around all surprised to find Keith’s arm draped over him, breathing soundly, sleep looking peacefully good on him.

In that moment of peacefulness, staring at Keith’s sleeping state, his black hair spilled all over the pillow, fair face pristine and clear, his lips slightly parted and some drool dribbling down his chin, Lance felt his heart swell at the sight, threatening to pummel out of his chest and soar out the window. 

It was time. Standing on the roof of the batting cages, waiting for Keith after Lance told him to meet here after work, he’ll tell him. Tell him his answer. 

After all this time. 

Lance’s phone rang. He read the name on the phone, smiling brightly to himself. “Keith! I’m waiting, where are you?” 

On the other end, wasn’t Keith, but Krolia, and she was crying, “Lance honey, It’s Keith.” 


	40. Chapter 40

Something warm touched his hand. Cracking his eyes open slowly, waking up from the anesthesia, he traced the form of a familiar tan face, and the face didn’t look happy. “Hey….Lance.” Keith croaked out of a closed up throat, punching out a few hard coughs, catching his breath at the same time. 

“Holy fucking shitboats, Keith! Your mother - that she-devil - scared the living daylights out of me when she called!” Lance broke out into his own tornadoing storm, the blue in his eyes turning dark, angry, almost like a vortex was ready to grab Keith and suck him in for all eternity. 

“Wha-” 

Lance threw a hand up for him to spare his voice. “Don’t worry, it’s not your fault...your mother is such a melodramatic mess.” 

“Hey! Thanks…” Krolia glowered at Lance, crossing her arms perfectly, exactly like her son whenever he was countered. 

“You scared the shit out of me, Keith! This was one of the reasons why I didn’t want to be with you...this-”

Now it was Keith’s turn to throw a hand in Lance’s face, “Lance..it was a fucking fluke, my mask unscrewed itself when I made it out on the lawn and I accidentally sucked in a bit more smoke than my lungs could handle. It’s happened before-”

“What!?” 

Keith flashed a look at his mother. She read him loud and clear, rushing out of the room, but giving him a quick steely-eyed wink before she closed the door on them. “Yes, Lance. I’ve been in the hospital three times before, sucking in a little too much smoke. Happens to a lot of firefighters. They keep me sedated with anesthesia so that I can sleep it off while they pump out the smoke inhabiting my lungs. I promise, it doesn’t happen that often. This is the first time in three years. But...I promise to be more careful.” 

“No shit, and when I was planning on telling you I love you too and want us to be together, and then your mother calls me screaming in the phone that you were put in the hospital after an accident at work, scaring me to death…” Lance kept on blubbering, his eyes going electric blue, pulsing his love in a thrumming craze for Keith, and all Keith could do in that moment was hug him, shutting the big baby up. 

“I’m glad you’re worried. My mother loves playing with you too much...I’m sorry you’re getting her as a mother-in-law.” 

Keith had a hunch that Lance was going to confess his feelings on the roof of the batting cages, remorse finding him. Damn, he felt bad not being careful enough on the job. Even if it was a simple, small house fire, he was still being careless thinking he could do the job with his eyes closed. Alas, his cockyness got the better of him and he forgot to double check his mask, and it landed him in the hospital, on the very day he was going to meet Lance. 

He sounded so giddy on the phone too when he called him to meet him on the roof since he had news for him. The news had to be he wanted them to be together, Keith could smell it on him that morning they woke up in bed together after have living together for over a month. 

They had been drinking that night, quite heavily too, and ended up making love in his bed. How many times they had sex, Keith had lost count due to his inebriated state, but he did remember how good Lance felt and how good he felt to Lance. Heck, the neighbors were pounding on the walls for the two of them to keep down, but them together was just too damn good. He would scream Lance’s name out for the entire world to know how good he felt and how much he loved him. 

“Wait, mother-in-law? Keith we’re not married…” Lance shot a brow up, sliding his peachy lips to the side. 

“We’re basically married. Remember when I cradled you in my arms the other night, after you begged for me to carry you like a princess into our room?” Keith basked in Lance’s heated cheeks, pretending to fan his face when Lance scrunched his nose all cute. 

“Shut up, I was drunk...and you’re a strong ass man, I needed to know if you could take on my weight.” 

“Horse shit, you wanted to be carried like a princess, practicing for the real deal, huh?” 

The red tint grew darker on Lance’s cheeks, and Keith had to ask the butterflies in his stomach to stop chomping down on his organs as he needed them to live. To live the rest of his days with Lance. His love. 

“I’ll quit.” Keith suddenly said, catching a wave of shock on a hunky Cubano, “If it gets you to say yes to marry me, I’ll quit my job. Get a job in teaching or working with my brother. I’ll do it, in a heartbeat. For you. Always.” 

“Keith..you don’t-”

“I will. Your love means more to me than my job. I took the job because music refused me, but I can’t have you refusing me…I simply refuse that.”

Lance’s hand gripped Keith’s hand. 

“I’ll never refuse you, Keith. I never did. My heart wouldn’t let me...it was in the same place as yours, but...my mind was a million miles away. But we’re on common grounds now. That barrier between us, it broke down ages ago. I need you...the universe needs us to be together, don’t you think?” Lance laughed, tears trickling gently down his warm cheeks. 

It was remarkable, Keith thought. How after all this time. Ten long years of pining, wishing, cowering for the boy that he loved, _ loves, _ to be his again. Coming back home, expecting for Lance to hate him with every single fiber in his body after what he so carelessly and thoughtlessly did to him before college. Stupidly thinking that his choice of actions were the right thing to do to spare him and Lance the upcoming heartbreak, the long, long nights of suffering through missing each other and not being able to touch skin on skin, breath intermingled with breath for four long years. 

Yet, after all this time. All the waiting. Coming back home, the fight it took. The battle, both external and internal. Set on a strong bond that he knew would never sever. Relying on that bond formed from the love in his heart, finally mending and healing those broken wounds, Lance’s shattered heart. All pieced back together. 

At least, Keith hoped dearly that he was able to have pieced it all back when he felt the warmth of his tears sliding down his own cheeks, cupping a firm palm on Lance’s cheek. Their gazes met, energetic and lively, blue completing and finding Keith out of that void, that endless abyss and handing him violets made from tittering stars. 

The smile he made relieved a calmness over his whole body, like an ocean cooling over smooth, tan sand, and he licked his lips once, then said, “Marry me, Lance. Doesn’t have to be right away, but, one day, I want to marry you. Complete the bond, piece our puzzle together so that we don’t need any more pieces left.” 

Lance leaned in, catching Keith’s chin with two fingers, “What will my students call me, Mr. McClain-Kogane, that’s too long…” He teased, resting a simple, but amazingly satisfying kiss on his lips, sighing into him when Lance continued, giving Keith a proper answer, “Oh well, we don’t want all that princess practicing to go to waste either...Do we now?”

They shared the first of a million future smiles, sealing the deal with a love created by two very, very stubborn men.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

_10 years later_

When Keith kicked open the picket white fence, a memory flashed before him. Carrying a distinctive warmth with it, one he hadn’t felt in a long while, sensing it cradling his insides heavenly as he allowed the memory play.

It wasn't graduation day from 20 years ago, that memory still brought him pain. The way his love cried out hot tears by Keith's lack of decision skill. His stupidity of ever even thinking of breaking up with the one good thing that had been a part of his life. 

And still was a part of his life, luckily. 

Because the memory he saw brought nothing more than happiness. A hot summer’s day where two men were standing hand in hand by the ocean shore, smiling ear to ear in anticipation to what their futures would now hold as their white-golden rings glinted under the nosy sun, hearing the crashing waves in the background intermingle with the cheerful cries of their guests (Hunk's sobs were the loudest, competing with Adam that is.).

The promises they made to one another through vows weaved with the love they never let go for each other, no matter how hard trying again was, no matter the excruciating difficulty being friends had been. 

And later that same night of their wedding day, where Keith made passionate love to the man he finally had back in his life. Who finally accepted his love once and for all, despite the month long tug of war that they had, it was always meant to be them. 

Always. 

"Uh-sweety. You're just standing there, mind letting your husband and two very starving gremlins come through?" Lance’s silky voice cut through the movie Keith had replayed in his mind, craning his neck to catch the love of his life, smiling, his blue eyes shining like no other. 

"Papá! Rude! Gremlins are ugly. I'm a Gizmo!" Keira, their daughter at 6, huffed out like the sassy little girl she was. 

Lance sighed, planting a tan hand to his forehead, but his smile stayed peeled, the glint in those ocean blue eyes ready to set their daughter straight, with love of course, "Now Keira’s going all sassy on us. We need to feed her!" He exclaimed, grabbing their daughter under her arms, blast-offing her up into the air, a loud giggling squeal escaping her mouth. 

“Papá! Papá! Put me down!” Keira fought back all cute, Lance's lion pendant swinging from her neck. 

"She's been hanging out with Uncle Adam and Aunty Lura too much." Their son rolled his green eyes. Keith ruffled his son's dark-brown coiled curls, giggling while he tried swatting his dad’s hand away from him. 

"Thank you for that Jonathan, but you are the worst one when you're hungry." Lance chimed in, winking at their 8-year old. 

"Hey!" 

Lance put Keira down, the moment her feet touched the ground, she sprinted off shouting that the last one inside was a rotten egg. With that, Jonathan turned into a cheetah, racing with his sister, their red and blue backpacks flying like crazy on their backs. 

Keith stared at his little family as their kids ran past them, the sound of their fits and giggles like music to his ears. He loved them, so, so much. Oh, how he wished his father and grandfather could see how lucky he’d become. How he wished they could meet Keira and Jonathan, see how they’re the spitting image of their papá; Jonathan, all quiet like Lance, but wickedly smart and not afraid to send off a retort or two if necessary. And little Keira, beautiful, with silky black hair that stuck all over the place. Mischievous, like her daddy, the spitting image of him, bound to cause mayhem the day she’ll start high school. 

Perfection, like it were written from the beginning of time in the stars for them. 

“Hey.” Lance caught his attention, bopping his head at Keith’s head. “Everything all right?” 

Keith tugged a corner of his lip, tipping his head up towards the sky. He knew they were there, in the stars looking down at his perfect family. “I’m all good, honey. Just thinking about..us.” 

“Us, huh? You’re gonna need two buckets of popcorn, that story could go on for a while.” Lance guffawed. 

A loud bellow of a laugh fell out of Keith, pulling his husband into his arms, "Lemme carry you princess style into the house!" He commanded, already on his way to lift up the Cubano’s long, long legs. 

"Honey! This isn't our wedding night! And if the kids saw that…" Lance screeched, trying to find a way of escape, already on the run from his husband, his route bound towards the front door. "Adam would never let me hear the end of it!” He yelled behind him, catching Keith’s sadistic look, the one that never went away, the one that had love and lust written all over him for Lance. 

"All the better." Keith aimed a hard smirk at him, shooting his brows up. 

He grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him in to him, closing the gap between them. "Shut up." Lance joked, mingling his lips with Keith’s. 

"Oh dear lord, get a room you two." Keira mocked, her brother sounding off an agreeable grunt. 

"She's 6! She's not supposed to know what that means." Lance exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger her way. In return, she stuck out her tongue. 

Lance whipped his head back to Keith, his eyes asking for assistance, but their look only implied one person who was the culprit for their daughter’s behavior. "Brittany." They both said with a bored, fed-up tone. 

"Eh, that's what you get having her as a student and bringing along the kids when you're in session." Lance accused. 

Their hands conjoined, Keith planting his head on his husband’s shoulder, "They like it when their dad shows off his musical talent." He explained, feeling the sigh his husband rolled off of him. 

"But can't he do that while he's teaching a different student?" Lance leered, kissing Keith’s cheek, then tugging at it. 

"They love Brittany, no matter how unorthodox she is around them. Also, she’s not the worst out there, have you met their aunts and uncles?" 

"Fine. Oh! I heard something from one of the kids at work today that caught my attention."

His shift in subject had Keith raising a bushy brow. _This better be good,_ he thought, listening in as Lance explained one of his little students fell off the monkeybars and it looked pretty painful, but he got right up, dusted himself off and, "Wanna know what he told me?" 

There was a hidden glint in his husband's eyes causing a loving ache in Keith’s chest, flowers sprouting like crazy in every corner of the universe with the affection Keith felt for this man. 

"And what was that, love?"

Lance made a reminiscent smile when he said, "That he'll make it across no matter what in the end, he won’t ever give up because all he had to do was get back up and try again." 

Keith made a face, thinking that the kid was a genius, like him. “Is that so?” He hummed teasingly. 

Closer and closer, he felt Lance quietly study him, his husband, snaking his arms around his neck, the familiar and secured waft of his sea-breeze scent waking up all the affinity he withheld. 

That’s when Keith felt it, felt it spike inside him every time. His overflowing cup of affection residing in his heart never tipping over, just filing and filling. “I love you 3000, _Samurai_.” Lance whispered deeply in his ear, pressing a kiss on his temple, sucking in a long breath through his nose. 

His cup of love might never tip over, but he did cash out a couple spilling tears as the wells in his ducts brimmed over. 

Lance was his clarity, his rarity, the one he’d never let go, and with him, he was given two amazing kids to share a life with. His little family, the family he tried again to attain. He grazed a soft hand under his husand’s jaw, tipping him up to look him in the eyes - purple on blue - the color of love flowing between them as he ended their fairytale by saying, “And I love you, _Sharpshooter_ , and our kids to infinity and beyond.” 

The picket white fence closed with a silent thud, leaving Keith and Lance walking with their hands entwined towards their home, and their two kids waving them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was some ride! 
> 
> Originally, this was supposed to be a short - short-ish - series. It wasn't supposed to stretch out this much, but I lived way too much into the characters in this AU and then this happened. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this story, who commented and to my friends on IG who threw all their love and affection about this series my way, boosting me with the inspiration and motivation that was needed in giving this story life. 
> 
> I love this story with all of my heart, and these boys, damn, they deserve each other more than humans need oxygen to breathe. 
> 
> If you wanna follow my next long series, be sure to follow me on IG: vhms0ul (i will be updating on ao3, but the first updates happen on my ig) 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos!! <33


End file.
